


You Will Do This. And You WILL Like It.

by Caffiend



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dark Elves, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Elves, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin is an asshole, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tenderness, The Nine Realms, Thor is an idiot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Treachery, Violence against women, Voice Kink, combat magic, exquisite aftercare, reluctance, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: When Prince Loki is struggling through another war alongside his cheerful and moronic brother Thor, he begins to question the sheer uselessness of his position. Until a pissed-off combat sorceress from the White Court steps in to make things...interesting.





	1. "Where Is That IDIOT With The Hammer?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki finds his opinions on the idiocy of his brother are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sigrun here isn't related to anyone you may recognize from Norse lore, although she is named for the Valkyre, and in old Norse her name means "stealth" and "victory."
> 
>  
> 
> As always, friends, thanks for reading!

Prince Loki staggered into his tent at the Asgardian encampment, blood pouring from his left eye and trickling from the nostril below it.

"That stupid, unutterable bastard!" he hissed in excruciating pain, wishing nothing more than to bash his brother's brain into mush with his own weapon- the very same Mjölnir that tore through the combat sorcerer he'd _just_ overcome. Loki was tearing through the man's brain, pulling as much information as he could from the enemy when their intimate connection was shattered brutally by Thor's "rescue," which sheared his neurons and nearly tore Loki's mind apart as he shared the enemy's death throes. Vomiting with great heaving shudders, the Prince held tight to a tent post to keep from pitching into his own sick. 

Outside Thor's booming voice was recounting the "magnificent" battle and his general heroics until one of the Light Elf generals had the audacity to interrupt.

"But where is Prince Loki? He had a crucial mission to-"

"Oh," Thor flapped one paw dismissively. "I saved him from a sorcerer. He is injured and resting."

Loki's right nostril began gushing blood, his blinding rage overcoming his efforts to heal his damaged nervous system. Barely managing to fall to his bed, he gratefully succumbed to the darkness dragging him down.

"Where is that _idiot_ with the hammer!" A enraged, feminine shout roused Loki sometime later. Slowly walking to his tent flap, he opened it to see a bloody contingent of Combat Sorcerers from the Light Elf division storm into the center of the encampment. Night had fallen while he was unconscious, the Trickster realized, rubbing the dried blood from his face.

The laughter and jesting around the bonfires went silent as the female in the lead shouted again, deliberately amplifying her voice, ensuring every solider was decisively paying attention. "Where is that Asgardian oaf! Thor!"

Loki grinned in spite of himself. How refreshing to have someone else belittling the God of Thunder for a change, and so very recklessly. The Warriors Three stood at the Elf's insult to their Prince. "You will ask forgiveness for your insult, Elf-" snarled Volstagg, "or I will make you!"

The bearded warrior's warning died off as the combat group finally made their way to the firelight and their commander pulled off her hood. It was Sigrun, the Crown Princess of the White Court. She spoke between gritted teeth, "where is that blonde fool?" She impatiently waved a hand at the renewed bristling from Volstagg. "My quarrel is not with you, soldier. But you are wasting my time. Thor!" Sigrun yelled, "show yourself!" 

The somewhat inebriated Prince staggered from his tent, tucking his shirt back into his opened breeches and the trail of perfume following him showing how Thor was celebrating his "victory."

"My Lady Sigrun!" he roared cheerfully, "here to celebrate our magnificent rout of the Demon horde today?" Loki rubbed a hand over his throbbing forehead, his brother's witless bellow never failed to send a shard of agony into his brain stem. The Elf's response was even louder.

"Victory?" she snarled, " _rout?_ You nearly killed half my combat unit, you imbecile! Why didn't you follow the battle plan!"

Staggering over to an ale barrel, the drunken God of Thunder pulled another pint before answering over one big shoulder. "We did, woman! You should be grateful for our quick finish of the Demons so that we could assist you-" There was a low, angry murmur from the crowd as Thor's mug exploded in his hand, making the big blonde yelp and shake the beer off his hand.

"Your troops were a diversion, you Midgardian OX!" Sigrun was shouting again, and the Elven General from before stepped in front of his enraged Princess. 

"Your Grace!" He hissed, "not here." Eyeing the crowd, the Elf stiffly nodded and the group went into a private tent. Loki casually flicked two long fingers and placed them to his un-damaged ear to listen in. By the dark rumbling from the men inside the tent, he could tell they were furious with the Elf's contemptuous treatment of their beloved Prince.

"Where is Prince Loki?" Sigrun asked abruptly. "How badly was he damaged from your interference?"

"Interference?" Blustered Thor, "interference? I saved my little brother from the Mage-"

"NO! You stupid ass, no, you did NOT!" The Princess was nearly screaming, but Loki could tell she'd issued a sound dampening spell around the tent. "Did you pay ANY attention at ALL to the plan? Your troops were to be a distraction while we surrounded their Mages to discover their strategy! We sent in Prince Loki as the strongest sorcerer to pull the intelligence as quickly as possible! Do you have any understanding what your oafish interference cost us?"

"Your Grace-" attempted the Elven General.

"You will be silent, General Falstun!" Sigrun snapped. "Let the _mighty_ God of Thunder understand the consequences of his actions. Prince Loki captured the strongest Combat Sorcerer in their army. He could have told us everything- their troop size, battle plans, and who is behind this bizarre invasion of Vanaheim. I could _feel_ the Prince enter the man's mind. I cannot imagine why he is not dead after what you have done to him!"

"Now _you_ will be silent, Princess!" blustered Thor. "You speak of my brother as if you were any expert! I saved him this day!"

Loki could feel the temperature in the tent drop in half, frost beginning to creep across the fabrics as the Elf drew closer to his brother. "Really..." Her voice was a low purr now, the tone of a panther spotting a wounded deer. "My contingent was half the battlefield away, holding off the Demon witches and we _still_ felt your disastrous interference!" Casting his mind's eye, Loki could see the Light Elf Princess turn her head to show the golden blood trickling from her left ear. "Do you know, Son of Odin, what it feels like to be inside of the mind of one dying a brutal death?" She walked closer to Thor, making him stiffen. "When your Mjölnir crushed the Mage's skull, it reverberated...can you feel the crushing agony, Prince? The feel of your brain liquefying from the fire encasing your skull?"

Straightening abruptly, the Trickster could hear the first groan of pain from his stoic sibling as the Elf's influence pushed into Thor's brain. "It feels as if every neuron in your head is aflame, doesn't it?" she cooed in a poisonously sweet way.

"Your Grace..." warned the Elven General.

Loki looked down to see he was sporting a huge erection, and despite the rising pain in Thor's brain, he knew his brother was enthusiastically engorged as well, even in the face of the increasing distress from the Elf's influence. 

"So close to your goal..." Sigrun purred, "so close to the finish of what you desire...and then, THIS!" 

Feeling Thor's scream of agony before hearing it, Loki pushed himself to his feet, knowing he must intervene before the Sorceress ripped his brother's brain in two.

"How does it feel, God of Thunder?" the Elf asked mockingly, circling his brother, currently on his knees with huge fists pressed against his skull.

The angry voices within the tent rose, and Loki moved as quickly as he could for the entrance to his tent, knowing blood was about to be spilled.

"LILLE VEN!" One deep voice out ruled the others, and the tent was suddenly silent, save Thor's agonized groans.

The dark Prince watched as a new Light Elf entered the tent, angrily striding to the Princess. Sigrun stopped the torture instantly and bowed her head to the newcomer. "My Lord..." she answered shakily, making Loki's dark brow rise. Who in the Nine Realms could control this woman?

"Ulbrecht," the Elf breathed respectfully, falling to one knee, the other Light Elves following suit.

In his mind's eye, Loki watched the elder Elf look at his people disapprovingly. "This is how I find you? My finest minds, bullying the heir of Odin?"

"He nearly killed us all- and his broth-" began the Elf Princess before the elder Elf cut her off.

"Where is your discipline? Where is your restraint?" he said, words heavy with authority and disappointment. The battle-hardened Light Elves before him nearly melted in shame. "Lille Ven, apologize to Prince Thor."

The blood drained from her lovely face, thin lips tightening to a non-existent line. "After all he's done-"

"APOLOGIZE!" Ulbrecht thundered, "you will do this now, and you WILL like it, Princess!"

As he ordered her, the cold and haughty Crown Princess of the White Court turned instantly to a stunned- and still uncomfortably erect Thor and bowed her head. "I ask your forgiveness, Your Grace. My concern for my battalion pushed me past sensible thought."

The gigantic blonde before her was clearly confused by the rapid turn of events and his erection uncomfortably visible to the rest of the tent. "Ah, of course, Lady Sigrun. Thank you."

With a pained nod, the Princess rose and looked to Ulbrecht again. "Come," he said curtly. "It is too late to return to our encampment. I have erected tents for you here."

As it happened, the new tents for the Light Elves were next to Loki's, since he preferred a distance from the rest of the encampment and the only room left on the grounds was close to his. The Prince carefully returned to his bed to cradle his throbbing head in his big hands, focusing on diminishing the pain and healing the damage from his brother's carelessness. By the time he'd recovered, the soft golden light of the tent pitched next to his outlined the sleek form of the woman within it, carefully washing the blood and filth of the day off her skin. Closing his emerald eyes to concentrate, Loki could see the beautiful, nude body of the Crown Princess inside the tent. While most Light Elves healed from any wound with perfection, Sigrun's skin was criss-crossed with fine white scars- knife wounds, axe cuts, twisted scars from poison leaching into the skin. And yet, she was exquisite. At some point in her exhausted grooming, the Sorceress became aware of his scrutiny, because her silver hair was pushed from her seafoam eyes to glance around. Suddenly pinpointing Loki's magical scrutiny, Sigrun's lips twisted into a snarl. Deliberately rising from her bath, the Elf's beautiful, nude form strolled closer, her gaze searching for his distant one. When she found it, the Princess sneered, and the connection slammed shut with a bang, leaving Loki to groan aloud again from the pain.

 

 


	2. With A Capital "S"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki makes in utterly shocking but rather delightful discovery about the haughty Princess Sigrun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's not like I planned it- but this is another Dark-Ass Loki story. So I'll warn you that this chapter has some rough sex. Not that any of us are complaining since it involves Loki, but I'm trying to be responsible here.
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always.

 

* * *

Loki woke the next morning feeling that he could stand up at least and even possibly walk without assistance. He was grateful for small mercies after his near-death yesterday at the hands of his idiot brother. A polite cough outside his tent flap made the Prince growl irritably, "Enter!" One of the men from the Light Elf battalion walked in carrying a tray. 

"Your Grace, good morning." The Elf set the tray down and looked Loki over in a thorough fashion, making the Prince even more irritable.

"Is there a reason for your visit, solider?" Loki forced himself to stay polite, the combat sorcerers from the White Court had saved his life more than once.

Bowing his silver head, the Elf gestured to the tray. "Our Lord Ulbrecht sends his regards and some potions that may help you restore yourself more quickly after yesterday's...unfortunate accident." His face remained carefully expressionless, but Loki could feel the low buzz of fury radiate from the soldier.

Despite his habitual cynicism, the Prince was pleased. Lord Ulbrecht was believed to be the most powerful sorcerer in the galaxy- over 10,000 years old and the hero of thousands of military excursions. Legend had it that the Light Elf battled three Titans at once and destroyed them all. So his personal concern for Loki was an honor. Strolling over to the table and examining the contents of the tray, he forced himself to nod politely, even thought it sent another bolt of pain through his skull. "Do send my regards to your Lord and thank him for his kindness." The Elf bowed his head and moved to leave before Loki spoke again. "Why is he here? I understood when Ulbrecht withdrew from his position as commander that he never intended to enter combat again. The last we'd heard in Asgard, he was exploring a parallel universe."

The Light Elf remained expressionless, his beautiful face revealing nothing. 

With a sigh, Loki waved his hand, dismissing the man as he turned back to the tray.

 

Stepping out into the sunshine and stretching until his muscled back cracked, Loki grinned. Ulbrecht was most certainly the greatest sorcerer of their time, he'd never felt better. All the injury and pain from the day before was gone- and without the huge drain of his own powers that would have been required to mend himself.

"See?" boomed the huge voice of his idiot sibling from behind him, "here is my little brother none the worse for wear, just as I said!"

Gritting his teeth as Thor pounded him on the back in his infuriatingly hearty fashion, Loki turned. "Yes, and no thanks to you, oaf!" 

Thor chuckled indulgently. "Now, brother. Come break the fast with me, there is a war council today. Perhaps we can get drunk enough in time to make the boredom more bearable." Just then, the Princess Sigrun passed by with her group, and Loki watched with amusement as she subtly rolled her eyes. Her pale gaze turned to his for a moment, giving him a quick visual inspection as she walked away. Elbowing Loki painfully in the ribs, Thor bellowed, "I believe the Sorceress fancies you, brother. Bedding a Light Elf! The Warriors Three would be buying your drinks for the next decade, just to hear the stories!"

The Princess didn't turn, but Loki watched her back stiffen as a pained yelp came from gigantic blond at his side. One dark brow rose with amusement as he watched Thor swat helplessly at his rapidly swelling ear. "What's wrong, _brother?"_ he purred.

"Something- ah! Stop it! Something keeps biting me!" Thor roared, "do you see it?"

Loki's emerald eyes opened wide with innocence. "Perhaps there is a Valir Wasp in your hair...it looked like one..." He walked away, leaving the God of Thunder slapping at his own head, trying to dislodge the invisible insect.

The group that gathered in the giant tent was a curious one- while the Elven sorcerers cast a sound dampening field outside the tent, those inside eyed each other. Combat Mages almost never trained or created strategy with the Warriors, since their role was stealth as the soldiers hacked their way through the enemy. Loki endured centuries of scoffing from Thor and the Warriors Three about "hiding in the shadows while WE do all the hard work!" Stretching his long legs to rest his boots on the table, the Prince gave a dark smile over his cup of wine at Sif, who flushed and looked away. Of course, most of that harassment died off as his brother and his little soldier friends woke up one morning with their lips sewn shut. Odin was livid, Loki mused, taking another drink- overreacting as always when it came to his precious first-born. After all, the Prince reasoned, he'd been merciful, releasing the steel threads from their shrieking mouths after a day or so. Sif was staring at him again, and Loki raised one dark brow at her with a rakish wink. And he _was_ a gentleman- Sif received no such brutal treatment. He'd simply seduced her and fucked her on the table in front of Thor's empty chair in the dining room, her shrieks echoing in the cavernous banquet hall. The memory had entertained him through many boring state dinners. 

Loki's shoulder shook in a silent chuckle, the movement catching the eye of the haughty Elf Princess. Those luminescent sea green eyes moved between him and the flushing Sif. Loki graced Sigrun with another lascivious wink, but her lovely, pale features stayed expressionless as she turned to the rest of her battalion entering the tent.

When the Princess spotted Lord Ulbrecht among them, she rose swiftly to bow before him. "My Lord, please take my seat. It will be more comfortable."

"Thank you, Lille Ven," Ulbrecht said fondly, smiling down at the Princess. Briefly putting his long fingers around her throat in a caress, the legendary Mage seated himself, Sigrun stepped into place at his left and just behind him, her hands clasping behind her back, legs straight.

Loki watched the sequence of events with fascination, his emerald eyes narrowed in thought. He doubted anyone else in tent could have seen the little exchange, but he was seated just so. Ulbrecht's hand...that wasn't a caress- the Elf was squeezing the throat of the Princess in dominance. And the little tart's pale cheeks flushed as she'd leaned into the the hand cutting off her airway. When Ulbrecht took her seat, the haughty, luscious Sigrun slipped behind him into a position she'd obviously held before- moving so smoothly that it had to be muscle memory. Loki buried his face in his wine to hide his grin. The arrogant Crown Princess of the White Court was a Submissive. With a capital S. 

 

 

"We are honored to have Lord Ulbrecht at our table," the Elf General began, and the tent erupted in applause, even Thor's contingent shouting "hear, hear!" in their boisterous fashion. 

"My thanks for your gracious inclusion," murmured Ulbrecht, his voice was low, but even Loki found himself straining forward to hear him. "Your Grace, can you report on your troops findings from the Demon Witches?"

Loki watched as Sigrun gave her report, the submissive hovering over her former Commander morphing smoothly into a more authoritative stance. "...so our concern is how many of the enemy have these new skills. Prince Loki, were you able to gather anything from the Dark Elf before-" at a warning look from Ulbrecht, Sigrun deferred to "-ah, before your connection was severed?"

Returning to the present with a shake of his head, the Prince smiled meaningfully at the Sorceress, causing her eyes to narrow in suspicion. "I did, My Lady, thank you. The Mage was a Dark Elf. But not from the Black Court. His allegiance is to another." Loki waited patiently as clamor broke out around the table. After a long and exhausting campaign, everyone was hoping for a clear-cut villain to defeat so they could return home. New treachery afoot was simply demoralizing.

The war council continued for hours as the generals and royalty tried to make sense of the new discovery and strategize a new approach. Loki was struck with grudging admiration for Sigrun as a Commander. The Elf was brilliant, he had to admit-resourceful and creative. He watched as Ulbrecht mainly held back, offering a helpful thought or suggestion, but allowing his protege to handle the discussion. The meeting wound to a close without a fully formed battle plan, but at least both contingents knew what they were up against. As the group filtered out, Loki found the hand of the legendary Elf on his arm. "How do you feel, Your Grace?"

Forcing a cool smile, Loki fought his loathing of being touched, even by such a renowned hero. "Quite well, Lord Ulbrecht. Thank you for your concern and your potions this morning. I believe I have never felt better."

The keen blue eyes of the Elf never left his. "I am pleased. The Princess Sigrun created the cures, I merely suggested some solutions. I believe her work will one day surpass my own."

Loki's gaze narrowed. The haughty Elf was the one who doctored him so successfully? "Given how I feel, my Lord, I must agree with you." Forcing a gracious smile, he allowed the older man to look him over one more time, before nodding and taking his leave. The Prince stayed behind in the tent, finishing his wine and frowning thoughtfully. The Elf had sized him up- did he find him wanting, or enough? And "enough" for what?  

 

As the mead barrels broke open and the music started up around the bonfires, the Trickster held back to watch more of the curious behavior between the Princess and her Lord.

"Will you not stay the night, My Lord?" Sigrun asked hopefully, not touching Ulbrecht, just barely hovering close enough to feel the heat of his skin against hers.

"Nothing has changed in these last 200 years," the elder Elf answered kindly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "It is time for you to choose another."

Involuntarily leaning into his warm hand, the Princess closed her eyes, savoring the contact. "I cannot. There is no one. I have...I _have_ tried, My Lord."

His hand moved to under her chin, forcing it upwards. "Lille Ven," the Elf said reproachfully. "I believe you forget who you are speaking to. You do not think I can still tell when you are not being truthful?" He abruptly lifted her chin again as the Princess dropped her head in embarrassment. "My time is near, and you must accept it. There is another for you, and I believe he is close- do not!" he interrupted sternly as she shook her head, "you will do this. And you will-" 

"Like it," Sigrun finished with him, smiling up at her former lover. The two cast a haze that blinded the rest of the camp to them, but Loki easily penetrated the veil.

"This is the last time you will see me, Lille Ven," Ulbrecht crooned. "Now, give me a kiss and a smile. You know I love your beautiful eyes when you smile for me." A sob erupted from the girl's lips, but she nodded and smiled all the same, standing on tiptoe to deepen the kiss he gave her. As the elder Elf walked away, disappearing into the darkness past the ring of light from the fire, Sigrun's face dropped into her hands, Loki watching as her shoulders shook from her sobs. Something must have given him away, because the Elf's head shot up, turning to meet his gaze with loathing. Striding off into the encampment, the Princess yanked off her armor, leaving her in a thin tunic as she called for her soldiers. Watching with pursed lips, Loki saw her briskly begin to pound the hell out of one of her fellow sorcerers, knocking the larger Elf into the dirt time and time again. 

Walking over to the Elf who brought his medicines that morning, the Prince drawled, "is this a...ah...common end to the evening in your combat troop?" Looking over, he saw the barest hint of a smile on his companion's face.

"The Princess Sigrun believes that our physical fighting skills are still crucial, in case we must defend ourselves or each other when magic fails," the Elf explained, still watching his commander pound her hapless opponent into the ground. Loki watched the ferocity of the Light Elf, astonished at her savagery just after watching her tender goodbye to the man who was clearly her former Dominant. Finally strolling back to his tent, the Prince paused by two of the prettiest camp whores, giggling and kissing each other to entice him. With a flick of his fingers, Loki instructed them to follow him into his tent.

Leaning back on his pillows, Loki deliberately spread his legs, watching the two whores eagerly pull off each other's clothing. "You-" he pointed to one, "will answer to Stealth. And you-" gesturing to the other, "will respond when I call you Victory. Do you understand?" Puzzled, the two still nodded obediently, crawling over the bed to him. Pulling one girl to his mouth and the other to his cock, Loki thought about the exquisite creature currently beating half her battalion bloody outside the flaps of his tent. Head back against his pillows, he closed his eyes and imagined the Princess placing her full, pink lips against his, moaning as he slid his cool tongue into her hot little mouth. Ignoring the yips from the whore he was kissing, Loki bit and nibbled along her mouth as his hand fisted into the other girl's hair, pulling her harder against his cock. Finally hearing even the experienced whore choking against his shaft down her throat, Loki reluctantly pulled back, hearing her gasp for breath. These Vanaheim whores, he thought resentfully, so fragile. An Elf, for example- the Prince yanked the girl back on down his cock- they were delightfully resilient. Strong. The most intense sexual encounters of his long life had always been with a Light or Dark Elf. Given, he thought as he pulled the whore and positioned her on her hands and knees, the Dark Elves were a little too soiled and perverse, even for one with appetites as dark as his. Thrusting his cock into the whore and enjoying her screech of pain, Loki pictured the long, lovely spine of the Princess as he spied on her bathing the night before, the smooth curve of her back, the alluring pattern of her scars- pushing harder into the whore, Loki yanked the other Vanir closer to lick and bite along her breasts. They were not nearly as well-shaped as those of Sigrun, he pondered, remembering those sweet, pink-tipped nipples as she'd washed the blood and dirt from her body. Remembering her fury as the Elf had defended him to Thor, Loki began pounding harder into the wailing whore, screaming from pleasure and the pain of his thickness inside her. Feeling her at her limit, the Prince impatiently pushed her off his cock and hoisted the other girl on- enjoying her pleasured howl as she felt him part her harshly, not waiting for those clenching walls inside her adjust to his shaft before driving into her again. Still hearing the grunts and thuds as the most invincible creatures in the Nine Realms fell to their Princess, Loki snapped his lean hips faster, harder, trying to ignore the wail of the Vanir underneath him as he came, shooting his heat inside her, picturing the submissive moans instead of the Crown Princess Sigrun, weeping and begging him for more.

 

 

 


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigrun discovers the consequences of accepting assistance from the God of Lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lille Ven," Norwegian for "Little One."
> 
> So...this is a first. I'm not quite certain what warning I should issue here...um...maybe if you're scared of wolves? Uh...  
> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> EEEEE! My beloved misreall is up with a new chapter for "...Hel" that is magnificent: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7824598/chapters/18990907
> 
> And Hurricanerin is back with a long-awaited updated to "I'm Slipping Under," and is totally worth the wait! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6909637/chapters/18949177

Loki woke the next morning with a blistering headache, but this one was entirely his fault. Opening his eyes to the profusion of empty wine bottles and the stink of perfume on his sheets explained the hammer that was apparently attempting to knock it's way out of his skull. Strolling naked across the tent to splash some cold water on his face, the Prince thought back to all the wonderfully lurid discoveries of the day before. How did the arrogant and haughty commander of the Elven combat sorcerers end up as such a delightful submissive?

 

"Your Grace, the prisoner is secured," called one of the captains under Thor's command. "Whenever you are ready."

Sigrun sighed and rolled her head around, trying to release the tension in her neck. Her battalion members knew better than to hold back, and gave as good as they got during sparring- even if she was their Crown Princess and future Queen of the Seelie Court. With an ironic twist of her full lips, the Princess knew that it wasn't going to happen- not if her stepmother had anything to say about it. The new Queen was desperately attempting to give King Leafstred the son that five attempts from both his first and second wives had not. Finishing the last of the potion she'd made to heal her injuries from the sparring the night before, Sigrun waited for a moment to feel the effects. She stubbornly always slept on the damage, needing the pain to help her rest. Finally gathering up her long silver hair in an elaborate coil on the top of her head, Sigrun took a deep breath and left her tent, heading for the stockade where the prisoners were held. Her second in command stepped in to walk beside her. "What do we know, Valdiir?" The Princess asked.

The Elf's expression was stoic as he paced with her. "He's a general from the Demon troops, one of King Surtur's highest ranking."

Sigrun shrugged. "Then they were wasting their time interrogating with torture, and they should have known it. That Muspelheim filth places an unbeatable geas on all his military." Her Second nodded, knowing his Commander was merely thinking out loud. Opening the tent flap for her, Valdiir stood behind her, quietly hoping for a moment where he could assist her. The Princess may be the youngest combat sorceress in Elven history- much less the youngest commander, but she'd earned her battalion's faith by skill and hard work.

The hostage was strapped to some nasty-looking torture rack in the middle of the room, his noxious green blood dripping and sizzling like acid. Circling around him, the Princess eyed his fetid gaze. "Release the prisoner from his bonds."

There was stunned silence from the guards. "My- my Lady, you can't mean to-"

"You heard the Commander, soldier. Do it now or take the Demon's place on the rack." Valdiir interrupted the protesting guard with a quiet menace, which galvanized the Aesir security to obey the Elf's order. A rusty, gurgling sound that might have been a chuckle emitted from the Demon as he was released from his chains. Just as the Muspelheim was about to explode off the rack and kill everything in his path, a wave from the Princess bound him again, tighter than before. As he growled with rage, she circled him again.

"You must forgive me, General. I fear the rest of the encampment does not have the faith I do in your intelligence. I only wish to make your bonds more comfortable." The thing in front of her was a hideous amalgamation of sinew, scarred flesh and blood- even for a demon he was nauseating to behold. "Is this a more respectful restraint, General?" His bloody eyes narrowed at the false solicitude of the Elf's inquiry, but he relaxed back for a moment, still silent and watched warily as she continued her rotation. "I do not wish to lower us to the level of savages, General. You are an expert in battle, you do not deserve disrespect-" As Sigrun drew closer, the Demon spat at her- blood, black bile and a loathsome green filth that made everyone in the tent cry out in disgust. But the excretion halted before reaching the smooth skin of the Princess, then spun and slammed into the Demon's eyes, making them sizzle as he screamed in pain. More black blood trickled from the Muspelheim's mouth and eyes as he moaned. The Light Elf's tone was genuinely sorrowful. "Now, why would you behave in such a barbaric fashion when we were getting along so well?" The low hum of the Demon's invisible bonds began to increase in frequency and volume as he began twisting against the restraints, growling like a hog. The clean scent of the Elf nauseated him as Sigrun leaned closer. "You _will_ tell me everything you know, Muspelheim. And if you are fortunate, your death will be quick."

Most of the area was cleared by the time the Princess and her escort left the tent- the screams and howls from the Demon captive were unspeakable- even the earth surrounding the tent stank with a blackened pitch leaking from the canvas. It was just then when a now-sober Loki emerged from his tent and quickly deduced everything that had happened. With a wave of his hand, the interrogation tent burst into flame, and he apparated in front of Sigrun in time to steady her. "You interrogated a level twelve Demon without assistance?" the Prince scolded angrily, wrapping one muscled arm around her waist and leading the Elf to his tent. As Valdiir angrily stepped closer, Loki stopped him with a glare. "I have her, Captain." Sigrun realized her Second in Command was ready to die to dispute the Prince's hold, and she wearily raised a hand.

"Thank you, Valdiir. We will speak with the rest of the battle group this afternoon." Her second's stiff nod was all he allowed himself, but the Elf withdrew and left her to Loki, still smoothly guiding her into his tent.

"I knew you wished to get me alone, Princess," he purred into her ear teasingly. As she stumbled a bit, Loki watched a trickle of golden blood come from her left eye. The Trickster's mouth tightened furiously. "How foolish and reckless could you _be_ , to take on the interrogation of a Muspelheim General alone!"

"It was- it was nothing," Sigrun managed, still trying to shake off the insistent Prince's hold.

Loki suddenly tossed her onto his couch, growling "Nothing? NOTHING? You broke a geas placed by none other than the Demon King Surtur alone and you call it nothing? You stupid little-" The furious Prince found himself inches from the startled face of the Elf and suddenly put his lips on hers in a rough kiss. Her shocked gasp allowed Loki to slide his cool tongue into her mouth. 'Gods...' he groaned internally, the sensation was a thousand- no million times better than his fantasies last night, sandwiched between the camp whores.

As if she could read his thoughts, Sigrun stiffened and surged upwards, hitting Loki across the face as hard as she could. "How DARE you touch me! You arrogant ass!"

Loki gingerly moved his jaw to be certain she'd not broken it and burst into laughter. "Oh, Little One. I will dare far more than this." He watched keenly as the Princess stiffened as he called her "Little One" and suddenly stilled. Her pretty seagreen eyes watched warily as his big hand carefully cupped her left cheek, over her damaged ear as his lips moved silently. Loki's pride swelled- along with his cock- as Sigrun began to relax, pale eyes fluttering closed under thick dark lashes. He concentrated on healing the rest of the shattered nerve endings as the slender body of the Princess began to slump against him gently. "There's a good girl," he soothed, "let me take care of you."

Sigrun knew perfectly well whose lap she was resting on- the God of Lies did nothing that did not benefit him in some way. But the feel of that hard, lean body cradling her exhausted one in his arms made her give a sudden little exhale of breath, as if she'd been holding that breath in 'till it nearly choked her. Loki's face was behind hers, so the Elf didn't see the dark smile spread across his face. That small exhale was everything, and he knew it. The Princess was wound tighter than a clenched fist, every muscle poised for battle at any moment. Loki had watched her many times in curiosity- at court, in battle, even in moments everyone else relaxed at dinners or drinking- but Sigrun remained coiled within herself.

"Such a good girl..." Loki murmured into her silver hair, carefully moving his big, rough hands down her neck, her back and arms, systematically relaxing each tensed muscle, every strained tendon. "There, Little One..." Sigrun could feel the cool lips of the Prince against the thin skin of her temple as he brushed back the silver strands that had fallen from the tight coil on top of her head. She tried to stiffen again, gather her resources and stalk out of the Trickster's tent, but...it had been so long since someone held her this way, like she was weightless, surrounded by bands of thick muscle flexing from protective arms around her.

"I- I must get back to my battalion, we-" Sigrun tried to struggle upright, but her exhausted muscles didn't seem willing to obey.

"Shhh...hush now... _Little One_." Loki added the slightest push of a compelling charm as he said the words, grinning again as she gave the slightest moan. "There is no activity in the camp, your men are resting. Shhh...I'll take care of you..." It was her old nickname that was her undoing, as Sigrun's head tipped back on the Prince's broad shoulder. She could feel the gentle brush of those long, chilly fingers against her eyelids, cheekbones and sliding across her parted lips in a caress. "This armor is uncomfortable," Loki's deep voice was back, lips moving against her ear and sending a trail of goosebumps down her neck. "I'm going to remove it."

"Wait- I must- I...aaahhhh." Sigrun despised the little moan of relief she gave as her silver breastplate and vambraces disappeared, letting her take a deeper breath. Loki enjoyed the rise and fall of those luscious breasts under her tunic and chest bindings, the hint of the swell of one visible at the opening of her shirt. 

"Isn't that better, darling? Take a nice, deep breath and relax. My good girl, you've earned it..." It was his damnable voice, Sigrun thought, dazed and thinking sluggishly, that voice was so lovely- so deep, sonorous and the little growl at the end made her feel like she was curled into the thick fur of her mate, his warm belly pressed against her back and four legs surrounding her. An answering purr bubbled from her throat as the Princess fell asleep in the arms of the last person she would ever expect.

 

The snow under her paws drove the wolf faster, the winter wind tearing through her silver fur as she raced across the barren field in a blur. It had been so _long_ since she'd run like this- simply for the sheer pleasure of it with no destination in mind. A howl rising through the silent woods to her right made the silver form screech  to a halt- sending a spurt of snow high into the air. Chest heaving, she listened as another howl sounded- much closer to the forest's edge where she stood, one paw raised as if ready to bolt. The third howl from the tree line was impatient, with an angry undertone at being disobeyed. Her pale eyes narrowed as the huge black wolf emerged from the pines, lips drawn back slightly in displeasure and exposing very long, sharp teeth. The two beasts stared at each other for one long moment, then she was off again with a bark that sounded very much like a taunting laugh. With a furious growl, the ebony monster was after her. The bloated moon looked down with indifferent eyes as the forms of silver and black drew closer as his longer legs and superior strength allowed the male to gain on her. 

Finally, one triumphant leap sent the dark wolf onto the paler form and knocked her off her paws, sending them both into a rolling spiral of snapping and biting. The fighting stopped as he ended on top of her, teeth biting hard into her scruff, shaking roughly and enjoying her answering yelp. He shook her again as she stubbornly crouched, showing her back and not her belly to him. Her furious snarl died off as his phallus slipped from his sheath, the extraordinary length and hardness he pressed against her spine making her still. Yelping as his fangs sunk into her neck shook again, the silver wolf reluctantly rolled onto her back, exposing the silky fur and soft belly to his seething emerald eyes. Her seawater green gaze met his before dropping again in submission, a high-pitched whine forced from her throat as his dark head bent down, sniffing and licking at her sensitive underside. When the black wolf made his way to the swollen pink opening under her tail, his long tongue shot out to take a slow, luxurious lick along it, enjoying her answering whimper. The huge body above her slammed down one paw on her chest as girl tried to squirm away from the wildly intense sensations of the male's rough, broad tongue against that untouched part of her, lapping again and again at the pink center until a wail came from her throat. Flipping the smaller form over onto her stomach again, the male cruelly pushed a heavy paw hard at the base of her spine, shoving the she-wolf's pelvis into the snow, the frigid press stopping her arousal instantly. Thick black legs straddled her panting body as the girl waited, shaking with anticipation. 

She could feel the breath of the huge muzzle hovering over her head, silver ears pinned flat in her acceptance of his right to her body. His rumbling purr answered her as his hips moved and sent that thick red cock inside her, teeth biting down into her bloodied scruff as the girl tried to wiggle out from under him. Whining softly, she rested her head on her paws, trying to relax as that thick invasion continued into her, the male sheathing himself. Finally up inside his conquest to his knot, the gigantic shadow over the she-wolf began to move, thrusting in and out of her slim channel and ignoring the helpless yips and whimpers as she tried to be still for him. The huge male knew she was shaking in pain, but it only made him clench the silver fur in his mouth harder, yanking her head off her paws and up in the air.

The _drive_ of that thick thing inside her- she was so confused and pain meant biting back- harder and more savagely until the attacker was dead or driven away. But she didn't want to, she wanted him to keep going, feeling the sparks start lighting the nerve endings inside her, making the girl eagerly slick inside to make his path smoother. The answering rumble from his broad chest pressed tightly against her back told the female she'd done the right thing. Whimpering, her silver haunches began pushing back against his driving cock, and the black wolf above her grunted in approval again. The forest around them was utterly silent, as if even the wind didn't dare disturb the savage mating. Bracing her front paws in the snow against the vicious drive of the male's thrusting shaft, the girl's pink tongue slipped out as she panted from the wildly escalating signals from her center. 

The girl stiffened then as she felt it- that terrifyingly huge knot at the base of the male's shaft. His forelegs suddenly wrapped tightly around her chest, forcing the smaller wolf to brace her own against the ground to keep from pitching face-first into the snow. Her pleading whine grew shriller as she felt that scary, hard thing push against her pink opening with each thrust. His answering growl and teeth tightening into her fur again warned her to be still, to submit and allow him all he wanted of her- but she couldn't, he was not her mate she has no mate she won't she can't she will not submit she will NOT-

Sigrun bolted upright, arms flailing defensively and panting in huge, gasping sobs of air. Looking around wildly, the Princess found Loki slouched comfortably in a big chair by the fire, brows furrowed in polite surprise as he looked at her over the top of his book. "Are you all right, Your Grace?"

The Princess defensively placed one shaking hand over her chest, feeling her armor around her and hair tightly wound, just as she'd been when Loki brought her into the tent. "I- I was- I must have been dreaming. How long have I been here?"

Loki put the book down on his lap and looked at her with a concerned frown. "Not long, an hour or so. You were exhausted after the interrogation and fell asleep as I was healing you. You clearly needed the rest." 

Looking down to see a soft blanket draped over her legs, Sigrun flushed, embarrassed to be caught in a moment of weakness before the Prince of Asgard. "How- I never?" Standing up and neatly draping the blanket over the back of the cushions, the Princess backed towards the tent's opening, wincing as she could feel her stiff nipples rubbing uncomfortably against her bindings and armor. "Well- thank you for the- thank you for your assistance, Prince Loki. I must go check on my- my men. Good day." With that, Sigrun darted through the tent flaps and disappeared. With a groan, Loki threw the book from his lap and tore open his leathers, greedily pulling and stroking his painfully hard cock and erupting almost instantly. The spurts of come coated his pants, his hand, the rug beneath him- as the God of Lies grunted in relief. How did that little bitch manage to stop the dream? The lovely Sigrun would be punished for that, just as soon as he made her submit to him. And she _would._

Falling back against the cushions in her own tent, the Elf frantically pulled up her own skirt, yanking her silks aside to plunge two fingers into her painfully slick cunt, bringing herself to an orgasm as her back arched, teeth gritted to not scream in desperation. Keeping her hand pressed tight against her twitching channel, Sigrun sighed. She'd not come that hard since- well. It did no good to think of her Master. He was no longer hers. She was no longer his. _Damn_ that Loki- how did she relax enough to actually fall asleep in front of him? And that dream- that wild, erotic dream! Mating as a wolf? What in the Nine Realms could prompt such a thing? Sitting up abruptly, Sigrun put her wet hand to the back of her neck. When her shaking fingers returned, they were coated in blood.

 

 


	4. Playing Truth Or Dare With The God Of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigrun and Loki match wits over a barrel of Svartálfar Angel's Tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning maybe for more non-consensual wolf action, and someone sort of givng someone else a roofie...sort of. As always, much appreciation to you for reading.

Sigrun woke up the next morning feeling wonderful- which perversely made her even angrier at her Asgardian host from the night before. That ever-present dull throb between her legs was blessedly satisfied- at least for now- and his healing spell aided in more than recovering from the damage from breaking the Demon's geas. Furiously scrubbing at her pale skin until it was bright pink- the Elf glowered at the wall of her tent. How dare Loki make her feel- make her- well, make her _feel?_ Who in Hel did he think he _was_ , anyway? "Oh, that's right," she mumbled crossly. "Hel is his daughter. That explains so much." And that _dream_ , was that a dream? Did Loki push that into her subconscious? Did he know her secret? 

It was bad enough, Sigrun raged to herself- it was bad enough that she'd admired the Prince for millennia. The God of Lies was a thousand or so years older than she was, so all of Sigrun's instructors used lessons based on Prince Loki's skill. Bypassing her usual morning potion, the Elf was infuriated to realize her own mix couldn't make her feel any better than whatever alchemy Loki employed on her the night before. 

When the Princess of the Seelie Court finally met the legendary Prince of Asgard, she was shocked to see that those around him didn't hold Loki in the high esteem she did. After their introduction, however, it made more sense. Sigrun was still very young and a little awkward from her hero-worship when they were formally introduced during a visit from King Leafstred's family to Asgard.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing," the Prince said, stroking her cheek briefly as one might with a pet before turning to flirt with another Elf noble from the White Court. 

"Your- Your Grace!" Sigrun managed, "I have such admiration for your potion skills- I would love to discuss some of your concoctions if you-"

There was a snigger from behind her as Fandral and Volstagg overheard her earnest inquiry. "Oh, Loki- the lovely little one has such admiration for your...skills," Fandral cooed, "surely you could show her some of your...concoctions?" The bearded Volstagg gave off what sound very much like a giggle as the Prince turned to look at them in contempt, unfortunately including a red-faced Sigrun in his dismissive gaze. The Warriors Volstagg and Fandral both broke out in a mysterious and truly nasty case of of bloody pustules around their groin area and Sigrun ignored them- and Loki for the remainder of the visit.

After finishing up some complex potions work in her tent, the Elf finally emerged to confer with her battalion that afternoon. The Asgardian and Ljósálfar troops had decided to share the same encampment to train and plan together. That meant Sigrun's golden tent was stuck right next to the forest green one of Loki's for the foreseeable future.

Other than a brief nod for courtesy's sake, Loki noticed to his amusement that the Ljósálfar Princess ignored him during that evening's war council. But as the Prince emerged as the first sputtering torches were lit against the dusk, he found Sigrun stripped to her tunic and chest bindings again, knocking one of her hapless lieutenants into the dirt. As Loki was idling by, he heard the Princess taunt, "Really? I'm disappointed! A barrel of-" and here her voice lowered, the Elves around her leaning in, "- a barrel of Svartálfar Angel's Tears for the soldier who can beat me in a fair fight tonight." Even the beautiful and expressionless faces around her registered shock. Angel's Tears was a highly illegal- and viciously potent- drink from the realm of the Dark Elves, rumored to contain the actual substance from captive Nephilium in the Black Court's grasp. 

"Oh, this is too good to miss," chuckled Loki, and he detoured rapidly in the direction of the Elven group. Casually pulling off his chestplate and cloak, he calmly announced, "I'll take that challenge, my Lady."

There was silence as they all turned as one to look at the Prince. 'Bizarre,' he thought briefly, 'those Elven troops can get a little _too_ close, I suspect.' 

Sigrun put her hands on her hips, eyeing her challenger tauntingly. "Really..." she mused, drawing the word out to insulting proportions. Loki merely smiled, stripping off his brass belt guard, worn diagonally on his broad chest. Rumor had it the detailed image of the serpent on the guard was his son Jormungand, the giant serpent curled at the base of the world tree, Yggdrasil. "I hestiate, Your Grace. We are the White Court Battalion. And while you," she mused sweetly, " _are_ a God, you are still Asgardian."

Raising one finely-sculpted brow, Loki shrugged off his shoulder guard. "And your concern, Princess Sigrun?"

"It doesn't seem like a fair fight." A low, uncomfortable buzz went through the battle-hardened Mages. When their Commander got that reckless gleam in her eye, even they got nervous.

Loki threw back his dark head and laughed. "I'll take my chances."

Even to the keen eyes of the Elves watching the fight, it was hard to conclusively say that Loki employed magic during the fight. But his speed was _unimaginable_. Every time Sigrun flipped him over her shoulder, he was up and circling around her before she could even turn, and it would be the pretty face of the Elf in the dirt next. The Princess was as good as her word- and the girl got in a couple of shots to Loki's sides that made the crack of a breaking rib audible. But she couldn't catch up to the bastard, Sigrun thought angrily, trying to wipe the sweat out of her stinging eyes. Every time she thought she'd taken the arrogant God down, he was up again and sending her back into the dust. In the end, Loki simply finished the fight with a knee in the small of her back and a fist in the girl's hair, yanking her head up high enough to slip a knife against her throat.

"Do you yield, Princess?"

Sigrun gritted her teeth, hearing the amusement in the deep voice next to her ear, that damned Loki not even sounding _winded_ after the beating she'd given him! Angrily trying to kick him, the Princess reluctantly stilled as she felt a spill of golden blood down her neck. "Do. You. Yield, Princess?" The amusement was gone from that resonant voice, an edge of a growl now that reminded her of last night's dream. Abruptly, the heat bloomed back in her pelvis and Sigrun was humiliated to feel herself moisten. 

"I yield!" She called angrily, slapping the ground to indicate the match was over. Panting as she stood, covered in dirt and one hand against the small cut in her neck, the Elf forced herself to nod, which immediately relaxed the tension in the group around them.

"Excellent," Loki said smoothly, already shrugging back into his armor. "I'll meet you at your tent in an hour, then. It will give you a chance to..." he eyed her filthy face, "...tidy up." Bowing slightly to the somewhat stunned applause from the crowd, the Prince disappeared into the darkness.

 

Exactly an hour later, a sour-faced Sigrun was inviting her not-quite gloating visitor into her tent. "Let me get you your barrel, Your Grace," she said shortly, turning to head for a wall of shelves. 

"Impressive," came his voice from right behind her, and startled the Princess into nearly knocking over a mixture she'd been brewing for 3 days. He ignored her gaffe and continued to inspect the contents of the shelving. "I'd heard you were a potions master, but I'd not known how skilled you were until Lord Ulbrecht sent me some of your curatives the day after that-" for the first time, Sigrun saw rage sweep over his pale face, "-that disastrous end to my takeover of that sorcerer's mind. Your palliatives healed me completely. Thank you."

The Elf's brow raised. A "thank you" from the most arrogant sorcerer in the Nine Realms? "You are most welcome," she answered cautiously. "I was only following instructions from my- from Lord Ulbrecht. He felt that the strongest Mage in this war needed care." Did a shadow cross his face at mention of Ulbrecht? One blink later, the suspicious Elf saw nothing other than Loki's calm, urbane expression again. Loki quickly engaged her with questions about some of her work, and it disarmed her enough to engage in a lively discussion about some of the properties of an illusion fog that could knock out the enemy's ability to tell up from down.

Loki _was_ impressed. He knew of the girl's reputation, of course, but he'd never actually seen her in battle until the two allies met in Vanaheim to fight this new scourge. She was simply...magnificent, a credit to the Valkyrie she was named for. And while potion-making was an art most combat sorcerers scoffed at, it was his true expertise as well. "I'd been working on something similar during the Hundred Year War," he reminisced as he eyed a noxious violet brew, "and Thor could never shut up about it- constantly taunting me about my "cooking" skills- until that final battle on the frozen plains of Jotunheim. He was very happy to have it then."

"That's right!" Sigrun gasped, "I remember the story! Frost Giants- nine meters tall- upside down and frozen into the snow! Genius!" She recovered quickly as she watched a slow smile spread Loki's thin lips. He felt a surge right through his cock at the animation that lit the girl's face into unspeakable beauty. Stepping back, she smoothed the front of her dress. "Well, I have kept you far too long, my Lord, I will just get-"

As she turned with the casket holding the infernal brew, she was met with a raised brow from the Prince. "And where do you keep your goblets, Princess?" At her confused look, Loki purred, "I believe the offer was to share the Angel's Tears."

"No, it was not-" Sigrun tried to disagree, but the leanly muscled chest of the Prince was suddenly directly in front of her, his face looking down into hers. 'Speaking of giants,' she thought absently, 'how tall is this Asgardian? Over two meters, at least.'  Loki was taking advantage of her distraction to find the cups himself, bringing then to her with an expectant face. "Very well," she sighed, ungraciously leading him to a raised area filled with cushions. Carefully opening the casket, the Trickster poured a little of the pale green substance for both of them. Raising their glasses, they both examined the contents suspiciously. "Have you ever tried Angel's Tears before?" Sigrun questioned.

Loki shook his head. "I must admit, I have not- which shocks even me. Dare I ask how you obtained this barrel?"

"No." Sigrun said shortly. "To your health, Your Grace."

"Call me Loki," he answered, tapping his glass lightly to hers. They both shuddered at the first swallow. "Aaaaah..." He sighed, "glorious."

By the second glass, they were both laughing and sharing battle scars. "This- this one was from two of the Fire Demons- " the Princess was pulling up her shirt, showing a brutal scorch mark along her left rib cage, "from the Muspelheim Uprising?"

Loki's eyes had traveled lower, to the smooth skin of her stomach, but they shot up to a respectable region as she looked at him. "Ah," he said, pulling open his leather jacket to show a puncture mark concealed by his brass torc. "A cursed spear from the Nardirr Cult from the Dark Elves."

Sigrun's eyes widened excitedly as she leaned forward, "I was certain that was a myth!" Eyeing the black-tinged scar, she asked "how did you combat the poison?"

"It is very simple," he started, pouring their third glass, "one must die first, and then..." 

By the fourth, the Crown Princess of the White Court was on her back, giggling at the ceiling of her tent while the God of Lies was propped against a tent pole, singing a filthy Nidavellir ballad about two dwarves and a cave troll. Sigrun finally struggled ungracefully to a sitting position and attempted to look serious. "Sit Loki, before you fall over." 

Emerald eyes narrowed meaningfully, the Prince did as she asked, plopping comfortably next to to the Elf. Tongue just between her lips in concentration, Sigrun carefully poured another glass from them both. "I understand that an excess of Angel's Tears causes one to lapse into violent hallucinations before being set ablaze from a fire that incinerates the body from the inside out," Loki mentioned casually, accepting his glass. 

"Hmmmm," agreed the Elf, taking a sip. "There is still..." she sloshed the casket, hearing the last of the liquid swish inside, "some remaining, so we have not consumed in excess."

"Yet," agreed Loki, raising his cup to his lips.

Sigrun eyed him over the rim of her glass. "Let us play a game," she suggested, sitting up straight.

"What did you have in mind?" purred Loki. 'Really,' he thought, 'this was almost too easy."

Batting her thick lashes to distract from her menacing smile, the Princess leaned forward. "A bit of a challenge for the God of Lies," she purred, "truth, or drink."

Loki absently ran his fingers through his thick, black hair, still sober enough to smirk as Sigrun's sea glass eyes followed the motion. "We must answer honestly, or drink, knowing each sip brings us closer to the inevitable finish that Angel's Tears will bring?"

"Precisely," she smiled pleasantly. 

Lounging back more or less gracefully, Loki crossed his long legs and drawled, "How will you know if I speak the truth? You do know who you are playing with, correct?"

Sigrun, swallowed against the sudden dryness in her mouth. "I will know, Your Grace." 

Loki pouted charmingly. "I believe we had moved past this tedious formality?"

Rolling her eyes, the Elf said, "May I go first?"

"Of course." 

"Did you best me tonight by using two doppelgängers?" 

There was a pause, then the Prince chuckled. "Clever girl. They took the punishment- you hit very hard, by the way- and I finished you off when you tired. I've learned a great deal from watching you pound your soldiers into a pulp every night."

Sigrun's brow raised, he'd been watching that closely? As if seeing her weakness with her Lord Ulbrecht wasn't humiliating enough.  "So...you cheated."

"I utilized all my facets," Loki corrected.

"And cheated," she said crossly. "Your turn."

A beautiful, vulpine smile spread across his lips, "How long were you Ulbrect's submissive?" 

Those lovely eyes narrowed as Sigrun processed the question. "A century or so. He was my instructor, then my commander, and then my Master."

Loki felt a surge of savage triumph, which unfortunately went straight to his dick. "Was he your first?"

"That's two questions," the Elf shook her head. "My turn. Did you put that dream in my subconscious last night?"

Dark brow furrowed, the Trickster felt an internal struggle, his smooth denial was already on his lips, but when they moved, the truth cane out instead. "More of a waking dream. We were in those bodies. You did submit to me."

Sigrun swallowed thickly, there was an infuriating mix of arousal and rage inside her chest was making it difficult to think properly. She had been a wolf. He had been _inside_ her... She wanted to send him flying through the camp and smashing into a nearby mountain and straight through it. She also wanted to roll over on her belly and offer herself to him.

" -for how long?"

Shaking her head, the Elf managed, "I am sorry, what was the question?"

Loki smiled at her again, enjoying Sigrun's discomfiture. "I said, how long have you known you were a submissive?"

The Princess was a vision, pale cheeks flushed and breathing faster, those lovely breasts heaving as she answered slowly, "With Lord Ulbrecht. He gave me a beating for disobeying an order. I found that I was...aroused. My Lord found me seeking relief in my room later and stopped me. He did not allow me to orgasm for six months."

Loki was painfully erect, his splayed legs showing he wasn't making the slightest attempt to hide it. "My turn," Sigrun managed. "Why does this interest you?"

Leaning forward, the Prince scented the slick sliding from the Elf. "Because I want you. Because I intend to have you. Kneeling at my feet, bound in silver chains, rubbing that juicy quim on my boot until I allow you release." Loki crawled closer, "Because I intend to be your new Master. Because I intend to fuck you from the front and allow my shade to fuck you from behind. And after I have stretched you, we will both slide our cocks inside your sweet cunt and listen to you scream."

Sigrun's eyes were huge, and she was utterly still, gripping her glass like a lifeline. 

"...because you desperately need taming, darling. You need the bite of the whip on your back to remind you of your place, which is under me. Because I intend to keep my cock inside you for hours, until you beg me for mercy or lose consciousness. Because I will collar you and keep you naked inside my tent while you serve me as a slave, on your knees, begging me to allow you to take my cock in your mouth, and down your lovely throat. Because your hands will be grasping my thighs as I fist your hair and shove myself down further, enjoying the feeling of you gagging against me, swallowing helplessly when I come down your throat. Because I shall make you weep and beg me for release, and because you are such a very..." Loki was nearly over Sigrun now, his proximity slowly pushing her on to her back. "... _very_ bad little girl, I will be forced to discipline you with the whip, with the cane, with my hands, mouth and cock. And you will thank me for every stroke. Because I will sit you astride on my knee at a state banquet with hundreds watching your filthy, whoreish behavior, and have you ride me until you come, then lick my breeches clean in gratitude. Because..." He was nose to nose now, whispering as his eyes blazed like a flame behind the emerald, "...you will _love_ it, darling. Because you want it and need it desperately. Because you _need_ to submit to me."

Just as his dark head bent to kiss her, Sigrun spoke. "My turn." Flicking one wrist, she sat up as she easily levitated her would-be seducer above and away from her, back against the cushions again. "Why did you kill your father? Why did you kill the Jotunn King?"

Loki felt a chill so intense that he checked briefly to see if his skin was turning cobalt. Glaring at the Elf, he found her examining him closely, her face impassive. Mouth tight, he brought his glass to his lips and defiantly took another swallow of Angel's Tears to indicate he would not answer. But after he swallowed, the Prince found himself suddenly saying, "Because he had no claim to me. Because I am not his son. Because he would not step aside when I told him to. So I. Cut. Him. Down."

Sigrun nodded, her voice utterly neutral. "And what do you intend for your other father, for Odin?"

His shaking hand brought his glass to his mouth again, and Loki drank deeply, finishing the last of the glowing liquid. "T- that's two questions, darling," he gritted out, trying to keep his teeth clenched. Sigrun said nothing, resting against her cushion, idly swirling the contents of her cup. To his rage, Loki began to speak again. "He is NOT my father. I will send him in to OdinSleep and rule Asgard and the Nine Realms. And I will kill anyone who gets in my way." The Prince of Lies was shuddering with the effort to stop talking, the words flowing off his tongue helplessly.

Sigrun watched the pale face of the Prince flush with rage, pupils dialating to turn his green eyes pitch black. She could see the monster who hid under the mask now, and she understood him. Standing, she walked over to the shaking God, gently taking the glass from his fist. Rising on tiptoe, the Elf carefully laid her lips against Loki's in the softest of kisses. "Thank you. No one outside of the Black Court knows this, but Angel's Tears are a truth serum. Because an Angel can speak nothing but the truth. Good night, Your Grace."

Loki longed to strike her across the face, to kiss her, to throw the Princess down and fuck her until she screamed and begged him for mercy, which he would not give. Instead, he turned on one heel and made for the tent's entry.  As his hand lifted the tent flap, Loki turned for a moment. "When you asked if I'd had Angel's Tears before, you never told me if you had, _Princess._ " Loki spat the last word, even in his intoxicated state needing to know.

Sigrun walked closer, letting him smell the sweet scent of her arousal again. "I spent three years at the Black Court when I was young, learning dark magic. I've been drinking it for centuries." Giving him another tender kiss, the Elf sent him out. Staggering back to his tent, big fists clenched and growling, Loki was torn between admiration for her treachery and fury at being forced to speak the truth. He, the God of Lies! 

 

Sigrun dreamt of the wolves again that night, her body twisting and turning under her sheets. But this time as the huge black wolf caught her silver one, she heard his rage. "I see I must teach you a lesson about who you belong to, little Bitch." This time, as his thick cock tore through her making the smaller wolf moan and gasp, he kept going against her struggles, her body easily slicking for him and traitorously welcoming his invading shaft. And when that huge, terrifying knot finally pushed through the tight ring of her passage and inside her, locking them together- she screamed. As a woman would scream, feeling her bare skin against his colder form, his thickly muscled thighs holding her in place as he spurted inside her. One big hand slammed down over her mound, fingers rubbing cruelly at her clitoris, making her clench against him and come, screaming for a different reason this time. As Sigrun/wolf shook and wailed, Loki growled into her ear. "You are mine, little Bitch. In every way."

The Princess woke, sobbing as she helplessly ground her wet center against her pillow, forcing herself into orgasm after orgasm. When she finished, still crying and clutching the soaked pillow between her shaking thighs, Sigrun had a sudden, vivid view of Loki finishing himself off, his long, beautiful body arching in the firelight in his tent. "You belong to me, little Bitch," she heard his whisper, "and you _will_ beg for my collar."

  


	5. Do You Yield?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Sigrun insist on doing everything in the most difficult fashion possible. Which surprises none of us.

Loki woke the next morning bracing for a searing hangover from the insidious Angel's Tears, but surprisingly, he felt restored and well-rested. At least until the memory of Sigrun's treachery returned to him. She'd planned it all along, from the fight to getting him drunk. He wasn't as appalled that the Elf coerced his confession as much as that he never saw the trap spring. Washing in his ice-cold shower, the Prince went through his plans to secure Sigrun's submission. As much as he wanted the girl, he wanted with equal fervor to punish her for the sheer impudence of outwitting him.

Sigrun on the other hand, woke with a headache from pacing most of the night, deep in thought about Loki's plans and longing for Ulbrecht. These dreams- how was Loki breaking through her shielded mind to place them there? She was still in bed, staring thoughtfully at the fabric of her tent's ceiling when there was a call outside the entry. "Your Grace?" Her Second was cautious, knowing the Asgardian had been there and hoping he wasn't currently in his Commander's bed.

"Enter, Valdiir," came the Princess' tired voice, and she sat up, pulling a robe around her and smoothing back her hair, trying to focus. 

"Your Grace, they're requesting your presence in the war council in an hour." Valdiir said, looking with some concern at the exhaustion on her lovely face. "Shall I...may I prepare a tincture for you? Something to restore your strength?"

Opening her mouth to snap at his impertinence, Sigrun sighed and forced herself to remember it was merely concern on the part of her Second. "I will be there, and your assistance is not necessary, but- thank you." Raising one pale brow, Valdiir nodded and left. He was frowning as he walked across the encampment, concerned that the abrupt arrival and disappearance of Lord Ulbrecht and the bizarre courtship of Prince Loki was adding too much stress to his Commander's already overloaded life. The Elf was so deep in thought that he didn't catch the glower of the Trickster leaving his own tent.

Loki slumped in his chair at the war council, still irritable at seeing his Pet's Second leaving her tent. He knew perfectly well the Elf had no claim on his Princess, but the feral side of him who'd knotted the girl last night couldn't tolerate the close proximity of the Elf to what was his. Running one long finger over his lips, the Prince smiled darkly. And she _was_ his. Even if she hadn't accepted it yet. His Pet walked through the entry, flanked by Valdiir and the Elf General Falstun, deep in conversation and took seats across the table from him. Hiding his smile under one big hand, Loki pushed some images of their savage coupling into Sigrun's mind, knowing they'd taken root when she stiffened. She refused to look at him, but the Prince enjoyed the flush rising up her pale cheeks.

One of the Asgardian Generals stood to open the meeting and thank the Ljósálfar for working together so closely. Everyone in the room was well aware that Elven battalions rarely mixed with the others. Most troops from the other Realms were grateful for this, because both the Light and Dark Elves were terrifying in battle- literally tearing their enemies limb from limb, their beautiful faces expressionless. It was almost more unnerving than facing down a fire demon or an Apokalyptisk dragon. Then Thor stood, throwing his huge arms out and nearly knocking over his own general in the process. "My friends! My father, King Odin sends his gratitude for your alliance against the threat to Vanaheim. The Allfather requests that we reconvene in Asgard to plan our next move, rather than simply reacting to the enemy's movements."

"You suggest we leave the Vanir unprotected?" The question came from Sigrun, her lovely face smooth and indifferent, but the question was cutting.

The Asgardian General was quick to step in, seeing the thundercloud crossing Thor's face and assuring the group that fresh troops were arriving from Asgard and Nidavellir. Sigrun was uneasy, noting both the gloating smile on Loki's face and the threat of giving him the home advantage. "Perhaps my Combat Battalion should stay here as well," she mused, "given that we've seen the high level of sorcery in the enemy's movements."

Prince Loki spoke then, his posture still elaborately casual. "We've also received word from your father, King Leafstred. He is sending in your secondary troop as advisers while we work towards ending this war once and for all." He smiled spitefully at the glower on her face before she managed to compose herself.

"Then, it's settled!" General Falstun said, feeling the undercurrents of hostility in the tent and eager to finish the meeting before they erupted again.

Striding angrily out of the council, Sigrun ordered Valdiir to strike camp and prepare their sorcerers for movement. Returning to her own tent, she stopped short as she found an elaborate and beautiful dress laying on her bed. It was exquisite- a pale green that matched her eyes with distinctive silver threading and a long train. Yanking up the fabric, her lip curled. Green and silver. The Trickster's colors. "Ah, good," came the purr of that distinctive voice behind her, "I see you've found my gift." Loki was leaning against the tent post where he'd serenaded her with that filthy ballad the night before, arms crossed over that infuriatingly broad chest of his.

"And why are you giving me unsolicited gifts, Prince Loki?" Sigrun was proud to see she'd managed to keep her tone civil.

"Because you'll be wearing my colors when we arrive in Asgard," he answered, strolling closer to enjoy her outraged expression. He did so love pushing her past the standard emotionless Elven exterior. "I want it to be clear that you belong to me."

But Sigrun gave as good as she got. "I may have been a Submissive in the past- _Trickster,"_ she sneered, "but that doesn't mean I will spread my legs for you. Or are you forgetting that in the end, it is the Submissive who holds the power of choosing to whom she submits?"

Loki chuckled cruelly, the deep sound of it echoing along the Elf's spine, making her shift uncomfortably as her treacherous center began warming. "You gave your consent, Lovely, last night when I knotted with you." He suddenly took her chin in one big hand, lifting it to look her in the eye. "I _am_ your Lord."

In less than an instant, the Princess disappeared, leaving Loki with his arm extended awkwardly in the air where her face had been and the beautiful dress crumpled on the tent's floor. Closing his eyes, he tried to track her path, but she was closed to him. Irritably shaking his head, the Prince spoke aloud, knowing she could hear him. "It'll take more than a simple child's trick to avoid me, Lovely." Heading back to his tent, a feral smile passed his lips. His delicious little Sub was racking up her punishments from disobedience, and he was eager to start her discipline. Absently willing his cock to go down, Loki groaned. Very, _very_ eager.

 

Passing through the Bifrost and over the Rainbow Bridge, Princess Sigrun kept with her battalion, her beautiful face stern and refusing to look anywhere but ahead. Apparating away from Loki without a trace took more from her than she'd planned, along with keeping her fingers from sliding down to her pussy through sheer force of will. God or no, he would _not_ cause her to lose control again. The palace rose before them, glittering over the city- the most magnificent structure in all the Nine Realms. While Sigrun still preferred the more nature-based structures of her home in Alfheim, she was taken with Asgard's beauty. Sending her porters off with her trunks to settle her belongings into her guest rooms, the Princess headed for council. General Falstun fell into step with her. "Called immediately into war council," he said approvingly, "I've always appreciated the Allfather's no-nonsense approach when there's a crisis."

"Agreed," said Sigrun. "Do you remember that ridiculous welcoming banquet in Svartalfheim when their people were being slaughtered? Three days! They actually thought we'd feast for three days while their cities burned."

A frown settled over the beautiful face of the General. "I fear we are on opposite sides from the Unseelie Court this time, Your Grace."

Sigrun sighed. "The Unseelie Court and another menace we cannot name."

The discussion in the council was more of the same. Odin welcomed the military leaders and questioned them closely on every scrap of intelligence gleaned from the recent skirmishes. Speculation flew back and forth across the table, but no one could conclusively say who the Dark Elves were serving. Finally rubbing the empty socket under his eye patch, the Allfather dismissed them. "Please take a moment to rest, but we welcome you all for dinner tonight. And when I say welcome, I mean to say that Queen Frigga will not rest until every one of you is there seated before a full plate and brimming goblet. So do make an old man happy and be there." There was a polite chuckle around the table, though everyone there knew Odin was not joking.

Sigrun was relieved to see that the dark Prince didn't follow her, allowing a servant to lead her to her rooms. As always with Asgardian grandeur, her suite of rooms was exquisite- pale silks softening the stone walls and beautiful carpets laid to make the floor more comfortable. Each room boasted a fireplace big enough to stand in. Shutting the heavy oak doors behind her, the Princess leaned against them tiredly. Little sleep last night paired with the urgency of the war council left her exhausted, and the bed in the other room was beckoning her seductively. Rubbing her neck, Sigrun walked over to a huge seating area and found a tray with wine and a plate of delicacies already laid out for her, along with a crackling fire. Sinking down, the Elf nibbled on some fruit while staring into the fire. Why was the God of Lies so determined to have her? Since his initial dismissal all those centuries ago, she'd been certain of his contempt, which grew a stubborn weed of animosity within her as well. The most infuriating part was her body's seeming eagerness to betray her at the slightest opportunity.

She sighed, leaning her head back against the cushion. It had been so very long since she'd had a Master, the two with whom she'd attempted a relationship after Ulbrecht ended poorly. Because she had been so well-trained at orgasm control, it was difficult to come without an order from her master. She'd been so good at controlling those feelings! And then, this infuriating Prince of Asgard swooping in and assuming she would simply submit. Sigrun seethed. She was the Crown Princess of the White Court! How dare he treat her like a common tavern whore! But the Elf's anger drained away...really...it was so comfortable here...

"Wake, Lovely. Our presence is unfortunately required by my mother at her banquet." Sigrun heard the words purred soothingly in her ear as rough fingers stroked her cheek. For a moment, she turned her face into the caress with a smile. The low chuckle next, so close to her that she could feel the warm breath on her face made the Elf abruptly wake and shoot up into a standing position. 

"What are you doing here?" Sigrun snarled, looking at the dark smile of the man before her. "How dare you enter my rooms uninvited!"

Stepping closer, Loki used his ridiculously tall form to shadow over her. "My mother, the Queen sent me to fetch you." He began to move after her as the Elf put distance between them. Seeing that Sigrun was ready to bolt, he stopped. "And as for entering your rooms, Lovely, I require no permission as your Lord."

"You are NOT-" began Sigrun with gritted teeth, but Loki impatiently waved away her objections.

"This is not the time for this discussion, darling. Keeping my mother waiting is always a bad idea. And-" Loki leaned forward menacingly and cutting off her objections "-you don't want to draw attention to our late arrival, do you?" His eyes chilled to the color of a frozen sea as he looked his prey up and down. "So much gossip and speculation at court. Why start those tongues wagging already?"

Sigrun's lovely gaze narrowed. "If you'll wait here, I'll be ready in a moment."

"No need, Lovely," the Prince replied lightly, "you are quite ready."

"In my armor and dusty-" scoffed Sigrun, before looking down to see she was wearing the beautiful green gown she'd pointedly left at Loki's tent at the encampment. Even more infuriating, her hair was piled elaborately on top of her head with a snug silver and emerald necklace encircling her throat.

"This is not your collar, darling," the Prince assured her while straightening it. "I'm simply preparing you to wear mine soon." When Sigrun angrily tried to slap his hand away, his long fingers suddenly gripped her throat like a vise, cutting off her air supply. "It is time for you to think before you act, little girl." Loki's tone was polar, the same chill radiating through that big hand encircling the Elf's neck. "You are accumulating punishments at what will be an extremely uncomfortable rate. If you wish to be able to sit down on that luscious bottom at the Royal table, I suggest you compose yourself."

"Fight another day," Sigrun counseled herself as she headed for the door. Just before leaving the shelter of her room, the girl swept a hand down her dress and turned it to a dark blue. Infuriatingly, she heard Loki's chuckle as he followed her out. Sigrun's composure nearly cracked when just as they entered the massive banquet hall, her dress reverted to the pale green. As she angrily tried to change it back, the necklace around her throat threateningly tightened to the point of choking her. 

Escorting the Elf's rigid form to his smiling mother, Loki gave her a brief caress on the small of her back. While Sigrun could easily break his Seidr, it would draw considerable attention while doing so. Feeling her force her tight muscles to relax, Loki murmured, "There's my good girl," and loosened her necklace's stranglehold.

Frigga watched the silent battle with some amusement, but put on a welcoming smile as she delicately kissed the Princess on both cheeks. "Welcome, my dear. It's been so long since you graced our court- you've grown to be such a beautiful young lady."

Loki tried to stifle a chuckle with little success. There had been some talk of a marriage between Thor and Sigrun, but one disastrous trip to Asgard made it painfully clear that Sigrun would have none of it, especially after the inexpert but enthusiastic efforts from the God of Thunder to woo her. In fact, it took Frigga and Loki- who had to keep pausing to laugh uncontrollably- an entire afternoon to change Thor's head from a donkey's back to his own. And as the Crown Princess of the Seelie Court, Sigrun had more control over her fate than the rest of the Royal offspring. Not that Sigrun was feeling any at the moment, wearing the colors of that arrogant ass and smiling weakly at his mother's knowing expression. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, Your Grace."

Frigga smiled at the Elf. "When you're free from the war council tomorrow, let us take a walk through the medicinal gardens. I have so many new herbs to show you."

Sigrun brightened at that, no one had a more comprehensive potions garden than the AllMother. "It would be my honor, thank you!" As the meal began, she was infuriated to be seated between Loki and Fandral from the Warriors Three. While he'd clearly forgotten that disasterous exchange two centuries ago, the Elf had not, and it made his smarmy charm even more annoying.

"My Lady," he purred, smoothing his blonde goatee as he leaned closer. "Watching your skill in battle has been one of the most magnificent experiences of my life."

The Princess looked at him blankly. "We were on the same field of battle? I do not remember you." The appalled expression of Fandral on her right and the poorly concealed chuckle of Loki to her left made the girl seize her wine glass. When would this culinary Hel end? As it happened, not for another 16 courses, as poor Sigrun had to fend off the "charms" of Fandral while angrily batting away the roaming of phantom hands set to her thighs and under her skirt by the diabolical Prince to her left. Finally closing her eyes, she simply set the invisible fingers on fire, enjoying the poorly concealed grunt of pain from the Prince. Odin turned to his youngest with a frown. 

"Are you well, my boy?" Queried the AllFather while Sigrun hummed innocently and took a bite of bread.

"Quite, Father, thank you." Gritted Loki, adding another check to his Elf's punishment roster. "Only a sliver of bone in my quail." His father raised a brow but continued speaking with the dignitary on his right.

Finally released from the torture of Asgard's "hospitality," Sigrun rose swiftly, hoping to make her way to the Elves from her battle group, seated nearby. "Ah, ah, little girl," purred that hated, lovely resonant tone as Loki's long fingers wrapped around her arms. "It's time we spoke, Lovely."

Finally pulling her arm free when they were clear from the crowded hall, Sigrun apparated to several feet away from Loki, perched on the soaring ceiling. 'Why," she hissed, " _why_ will you not accept that I do not choose you?"

Suddenly on top of her, clinging upside down to a decorative arch like a bat, he snarled, "Because you already have. Now stop this ridiculous posturing. We have much to discuss before I take you." Loki growled to find himself wedged halfway through a marble lion as his prey disappeared again. "Not this time, little Bitch," he snarled, appearing again and slamming her slender body into a pillar outside her rooms. 

"Do not force me to hurt you!" Sigrun threw him into the wall with a blaze of blue flame, Loki's tall frame sending cracks through the stone, "I would hate to upset your mother by breaking every bone in your body, you Asgardian ass!"

Spitting out some blood as he watched the Elf jump lightly from a 16 story balcony, the dark Prince smiled. "Run, run, as fast as you can," he sing-songed mockingly. "You can't escape me, little lamb." Sigrun yelped as she was pitched face-first into the soil in the Royal Gardens. Loki's knee was to her back again, just like in the encampment. "Do you yield?" He whispered into the ear not wedged in the azaleas.

Sigrun disappeared from under him and Loki was suddenly covered by hundreds of beetles. Biting ones. "Not to you, Asgardian," she laughed. "But you seem to have found some new friends here in the-" she suddenly surfaced, gasping from the slime-filled pond containing the Muspelheim poison toads. Loki's enjoyment of her high-pitched screech was suddenly cut off as he found himself upside down in a huge patch of Dryad stinging nettles, which sang to him tenderly as they jabbed their black tipped thorns through his armor and into his skin.

"ENOUGH!" The God of Lies' voice thundered through the garden, making the earth shake and even the ancient trees shudder. Sigrun was suddenly pitched free from her amphibian torture and Loki from the painful embrace of the Dryad's nettles. Landing on a relatively unscathed portion of grass, the battered couple sprawled, panting and trying to recover. Loki summoned the strength to roll over on top of his prey, this time deliberately not crushing, more hovering as he ran a hand down her ribs, healing some of the raised bite marks from the toads. Looking down into her muddy face, he pressed a kiss to the only clean spot he could find on the tip of her nose. "Do you yield?" He whispered, kissing her again.

"I..." Her entire body was aflame from the poisoned bites and being slammed through various inanimate objects, and it was hard for Sigrun to formulate a coherent response. The cool lips of the God above her tenderly kissed each bite mark, soothing the burning and removing the venom. 

"Do you yield?"

"You- I..." Sigrun furrowed her brow, trying to think as her fingers skimmed his vicious stings, taking the bite of pain from each one. "You don't even _like_ me!"

Loki chuckled, this time kissing her gritty lips and cheeks. "Admittedly, I have harbored more tender feelings than I do at this moment," he said. He ran his lovely, cool mouth down her bruised neck and skimmed her collarbones. "But I find I adore you, Crown Princess Sigrun Leafstred of the White Court." Rising over her again, his thumbs skimmed the Elf's prominent cheekbones as that emerald gaze penetrated her wary sea green one. "Do. You. Yield?"

And in that moment, staring into the limitless depths of those beautiful eyes, all Sigrun could think to say was...

"Yes. I yield to you, my Lord."

 


	6. Such A Good, Good Little Girl...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the deal is struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see (rubs forehead tiredly) what trigger warnings? Uh, caning, strapping, Dom/sub sex, super-duper rough sex, a panther thrown in for fun and uh...coming until she passes out. That should cover it.
> 
> My beloved misreall has the most beautiful, incandescent chapter up for "If You Are Going Through Hel..." You will die. Seriously: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7824598/chapters/19127341
> 
> Oh! Hurricanerin has a new chapter of "Show Me" up, where Daddy Tom is extra Dommy: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983244/chapters/19096030

When she found herself in an entirely different room, still held in Loki's arms, Sigrun stiffened. "Where are we, my Lord?"

"Shhh..." soothed the Prince, "you're in my chambers, right next to yours." His thin lips curled at her glare, "It was the most convenient option, Lovely. Now, let us talk." He poured her a glass of water and made her drink it. "Better now?"

Sigrun nodded obediently, feeling an embarrassing rush of relief to be taken care of again. 

Loki wrapped her in a soft blanket, then put those lovely cool lips against hers again. "You will rest here while I draw us a bath, do you understand?" Smiling as he watched her nod, the Prince kissed her again. "There's my good, good little girl." Looking down at her wary face, he suddenly bent his dark head and spoke against her mouth. "I'll take care of you." Feeling her head tilt just so against his, the God of Lies felt a surge of tenderness, which while utterly disgusting him, also filled Loki with a curious sense of pride. Lifting her into his huge granite tub, he already felt as if he were performing aftercare. The arousal of finally forcing this stubborn Elf to his will was turning into one of the most erotic experiences of his long and sordid life. The gentle approach seemed to be working with the wary Elf, so it made his anticipation of his brutal first thrust all the stronger. He felt Sigrun shift uneasily on his lap, which made Loki realize he was hard. "It cannot come as a surprise to you, Lovely, that gazing at your spectacular body is causing the corresponding effect on my cock." Pulling her off his lap so he could think with his other brain, the Prince gazed at her levelly. "What are your concerns?"

Sigrun was still overcoming the fog that instantly shrouded her brain after seeing Loki naked and luring her into the water. He was the tallest man she'd seen, even though Elves were by race an extraordinarily tall people. But his leanness in clothing was a ruse- the God was heavily muscled in beautiful definition over long legs, shoulders wide enough to hold the thick strands of muscle and alarmingly strong arms. His body was pale and hard, like a perfectly carved study in marble. And the Prince's- his- that shaft- it was _huge_ , even at rest. Chewing her lower lip, Sigrun wondered if she was going to be able to fit it inside her without the aid of magic. Briskly shaking her head, the Elf tried to focus on Loki, staring at her with the beginnings of a frown.

"I asked you a question, little girl."

"I- I was gathering my thoughts," she lied, ignoring his raised brow. "Most Submissives are simply that- a life's function that they adapt to at all times. I cannot be that- I am a Commander. I go to war, as do you. When I am in this role, I cannot be deferential to you. We may argue in war council. We may disagree. Do you see?"

"Of course," Loki agreed, idly swishing her back and forth in the water by her slim hips. "I have never had a Submissive who was not mine to command at all times. It will be...an adjustment. But one I am willing to make. What else troubles you?"

His eyes were so impossibly green...the Princess thought. She'd always tried to avoid eye contact with him because she knew the undertow of his beautiful gaze would be her undoing. "I am still the Crown Princess of the Seelie Court," she reminded him. "I am not ashamed of choosing to be a Submissive. But it would be taken as a sign of weakness to my people. One that could threaten the stability of the throne. In private, I will belong to you in all ways. But in public- I cannot."

Loki was silent for a long time, staring at her with that beautiful, unnerving gaze. "You do come with all manner of complications, don't you, darling?" Sigrun shrugged helplessly, making her lovely breasts bob enticingly just above the water line. Loki managed to tear his gaze away from the erotic show long enough to take her chin. "This is a dynamic I have not attempted, but I cannot argue that these roles may be necessary. But unless it directly conflicts with your duties in the military or at the White Court, you must obey me at all times, even in public. I will not flaunt our...relationship, but you will do what you are told, even if you must be subtle about it." The God of Lies could feel the desperate push and pull between her responsibilities as royalty and military with the desire to offer up all control to him. As much as Loki always enjoyed the conflict he caused in others, this was slowing down his next step. He ran a hand down her wet hair and grasped it- not gently- and pulled it to make her face him. "Give me this burden to hold," Loki purred, using his most deep and persuasive tone. "I will protect your responsibility to your troops and your eventual throne." Because no one could sound more sincere than the God of Lies- and because it was possible he might actually mean it- Sigrun closed her eyes and nodded. Loki's unmanageable cock became even harder at watching the Elf's almost palpable relief. Rubbing his bloated shaft, the Prince wondered if the skin could actually peel off his most prized possession if it got any harder.

Clearing his throat, Loki continued smoothly. "This is what I expect from you, darling: instant obedience to every order. Hesitating or arguing will earn you immediate discipline...wherever we are," he added threateningly. Those long fingers loosened their grip on her hair and began to rub her tight neck. "I do not share. Ever." The chill in his voice spread a thin layer of ice over the water. "You will not behave in any way that could be construed as interest in another." Relaxing his grip on her neck with an effort, Loki waved his hand to warm the water again, noting to his satisfaction that his pet had made no effort to struggle against his hand or the ice. "I will do nothing to mark that lovely face of yours, but given your affinity for scars..." The Prince eyed her sleek canvas with anticipation.

"I keep scars earned in battle," Sigrun asserted, the first resistance she'd offered. The dark Prince's chuckle sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, you _will_ earn them, darling."

Sigrun gave an almost involuntary shudder, which made Loki give her a grin of such terrifying promise that she nearly bolted from the water. "It goes without saying," he continued, "that you will not touch yourself in any way meant for pleasure- that includes your pillows." He laughed out loud at the Elf's appalled expression, "You will not- and cannot hide anything from me, Sigrun. Despite being the most talented sorceress of your generation."

Giving into his desire to circle one of her puffy nipples with his rough thumb, Loki lifted Sigrun's chin. "And you, Lovely? What are your limits?"

Her chin rose further as the Elf's eyes narrowed, the Prince recognizing her "Commander" expression. "As you do not share, neither do I. I will not be shared by you. I will not watch you with another. If I am not enough, you should choose a different Submissive."

"Of course," agreed Loki. "I may fuck you in front of someone else, just to prove who you belong to."

She tried to mask it, but Sigrun looked horrified.

Lips twitching, he mused, "I gather this has not taken place before with another Master?"

The Princess shook her head. "They never had anything to prove."

The look Loki gave her promised all manner of filthy delights. "Then you have yet to learn that you could enjoy it. Soft limit?"

Sigrun nodded reluctantly, becoming distracted by his roving thumb. "What are your safe words, Lovely?"

"Muspelheim for pause, Midgard for stop." 

"Very well," he approved. "Now you, Lovely, have been a very bad little girl." Loki began pulling his new prize from the water, taking her hands in a firm grasp. "You have much to answer for."

"But we have just barely agreed-" the Elf quickly stopped at his expression. 

"That is another. Any more punishments you wish to add to a rather lengthy list?" 

Pressing her full lips together, Sigrun shook her head. 

 

Loki enjoyed pampering the girl as he laid her in front of the fire, gently massaging oil into her skin, swirling his fingertips over the complex map of scarring on her back. After hearing her little sigh, he gave a most depraved grin that would have warned Sigrun to bolt for the door if she'd seen it. Abruptly pulling her to her feet by her hair, the Prince smiled to see every muscle he'd just soothed tense as he dragged her over to the bed, throwing her face down. "You have been very, very bad, little girl. I never would have tolerated this inexcusable defiance from another. Now...how to help you understand the error of your ways?" Chains snaked out from each corner of the bed, easily wrapping around wrists and ankles until Sigrun was stretched bowstring-tight. Her silver head rose up as she heard his belt pull loose from around his tunic. Folding the heavy leather in half, Loki listened to her pulse speed up with a smile. Without giving her time to prepare, he drew the strap viciously down her back. A strangled gasp came from his Pet, but she didn't speak. Enjoying the red, raised mark, the Prince leaned close to her ear. "You will count each stroke, Lovely. And you will thank me for it. Should you lose count, we begin again. Do you understand?" Watching her nod, he chastised, "Use your words, little girl."

"I- I understand," she gasped, "may I ask a question?"

Running a hand down the strained muscles in her back from being pulled so harshly, Loki purred, "You may."

"What shall I call you?" 

The dark smile spread across his face again, rage, greed, ambition and desire all fighting each other. "You may call me your King, Lovely. For I will be. In every possible way."

"Yes...yes, my King." Sigrun drew a deep breath to brace herself, but Loki strapped the belt across her shoulder blades in the middle of her effort, forcing the Elf to bite back a scream. "One, my King. I thank you."

His big hand cupped her face then. "Such a good girl..." As she relaxed into the praise, he brutally strapped her again, enjoying her strangled shriek.

Even as she counted each agonizing lash, Sigrun could not have imagined how long Loki's discipline continued. Each mark was laid precisely in a pattern only he understood, sometimes crossing over each other, sometimes landing in a new spot that simply made it all the more agonizing. He paused for a moment to lick the tears from her cheeks, whispering what a lovely, beautiful girl she was...and as she relaxed into his praise, the belt landed directly on her wet pussy, making Sigrun scream for the first time. "One h-hundred, I thank you my King!" she sobbed.

A last slap of the belt ran along her ribs under her shackled arm. "I do not give you leave to cry," he said coldly, "be silent or I will double your number of strokes."

"Yes, my- my King," Sigrun gritted out. Suddenly, his big hands were sliding under her hips, pulling them up as she felt his deliciously cool tongue slide across her wet center. "Ah..." she moaned gratefully as Loki's chilly lips fastened around her red clit, teasing her with his tongue.

"There you are," the Prince murmured. It took the Elf a moment to realize he was speaking to her clitoris, which he'd lured out from it's hiding place. Using the flat of his tongue, Loki began lavishing her pussy with long, cat-like licks. In fact, his tongue even felt rough like one, and suddenly the hands holding her hips from moving felt more like paws, the claws digging threateningly into her skin when Sigrun stiffened. Knowing he had not given her leave to speak, she desperately tried to analyze what was happening. It was when she felt the thick fur of a large cat's belly against her back that she realized Loki had shape-shifted. A black paw landing next to her head showed he'd become a panther. Hearing her little gasp, the animal growled threateningly, his fangs digging just slightly into her swollen pussy lips. Sigrun held absolutely still, not knowing if the big cat would bite down if she struggled. Was Loki's consciousness fully present? Was he fully in control of the savage nature of the animal? A purr rose from the monster's throat as her fear flooded out her pores- a delicious pheromone that made the panther lick her faster, twisting that long, raspy tongue up inside her channel.  Her hips began moving in spite of her, those long, luxurious licks pulled her long-dormant arousal away from her rigid self-control. One huge paw slammed down on the small her back, the beast growling in warning. The instruction was quite clear: Sigrun was not allowed to orgasm. Gulping and tightening her fists, the girl tried not to move against the warm, diabolical tongue as it kept lapping at her slick, disobediently sliding out her channel. When those terrifying fangs closed around her tender clitoris and gave it a sharp nip, the poor Elf let out a shriek, pleasure, pain and fear all combined into one confused wail. 

"Oh, darling," consoled the sonorous voice of her King, "you made a sound. That will be another 100 lashes."

Sigrun gritted her teeth, trying not to weep. At least Loki was back, that terrifying panther's jaws away from her most delicate parts. The chains disappeared, and she stretched gratefully, trying to ease her strained muscles. Allowing it for a moment, her exquisite tormentor then yanked her upright by her hair, putting her feet on the bottom rail of the footboard on that gigantic bed, and stringing her up against the top of the canopy. The Elf knew better than to moan, but her desperate panting was an attempt to gain some control. It had been so long since she'd been bound- it took all her self-control to be still and not fight against the restraints. When Loki leaned against her, the chill radiating off his broad chest soothed her lash marks. That thick cock was pressing against her buttocks, the additional height of the bed putting her in perfect position for her much taller lover. Lover. Sigrun tried to think if that term even suited the God behind her. As the first strike of the cane hit her already abraded back, the Elf bitterly discarded the term. Monster. That was better. "One- my- my King," she moaned. Ten strikes in, Sigrun's back was on fire and she was strung tight, breathing in desperate little puffs to keep the pain from becoming worse. One of his gigantic hands smoothed over her breasts, and she was mortified to realize her nipples were desperately taut.

"Tw- tw- twenty, my King..."

"Mmmmm- thirty, m- my King..."

Suddenly, the wide head of his cock was pressing against her wet slit, and Loki whispered in her ear, "You may not come, but you may moan and wail all you like."

Sigrun was grateful for his mercy, because she let out a scream that rattled the windows as the Prince viciously shoved his cock into her, making it a few inches inside before her tight channel blocked him.

“Such a tight little thing, I cannot wait to truly fill you," he groaned, biting in her shoulder as he stilled for a moment. His Pet's head was lolling back weakly, the waterfall of her silver hair flung over his shoulder and pouring down his back, the silky feel of it sending his nerves alight.

Beginning the caning again, Loki waited for each time she tensed, focusing on the pain of the lash to push another inch inside her. By her gasp of "Eighty, mmmy, my King," he was in her to the hilt, pressing painfully against to top of her clenching channel with another three inches outside her body.

"You are failing me, darling," he whispered reproachfully into her ear. "You must take all of me." The caning continued, red stripes across her shoulders, arms and legs, her pale back a reddened quilt of raised marks criss-crossing each other.

By the time Sigrun finally moaned out "One hundred, thank you...ah...thank you my King!" Loki was savagely thrusting in and out of her, half out of his mind in pleasure from the clutching softness of her channel and those sweet, heated lips that caressed his balls. Throwing aside the cane, bearing faint golden streaks of her blood, Loki stroked and squeezed her breasts as his thrusts became faster, smoother as he headed for the orgasm he felt like he'd held off for days, if not months. His beautiful Pet's body had tightened into a rigid bow, and Loki began whispering to her.

"Ah, Lovely. So sweet, this precious pussy of yours, nearly strangling my cock. Is your back on fire, love? Do you feel like you've been covered in lava? But still, that greedy little cunt takes precedence, doesn't it? The feeling of me splitting you in half? Shall you mend from this, do you think? Can this delicate pussy ever recover?" Loki smiled to feel Sigrun's head loll helplessly against his shoulder, her eyes closed and mouth open in a ragged pant. "I certainly hope so, Lovely, because I intend to split it open. Again and again. Every time, feeling you whimper and tense against me, knowing it will do nothing to stop me. Mmmm...your lovely slick is coating my cock. Perhaps this is not so terrible? Who knew such a little body could accommodate me, widen so painfully to make me welcome?" Sigrun dimly felt those long fingers slide through her wetness to bring it to her sore clitoris, making the painfully hard little bud slippery. "Do you think such a bad little girl as yourself deserves to come, Pet? Should I allow you a reward after all your willful disobedience?"

"I- I do not know, my King," the Princess forced herself to speak clearly, trying to keep her desperate moans out of her plea. "I believe the choice belongs to you."

"That is correct, my Lovely." Still thrusting brutally in and out, Loki sounded pleased with her. "It is my decision, is it not?"

"Yes, my King," she nearly sobbed, so desperate to be allowed to finish.

That feeling of feral need to conquer her, to _knot_  inside his Pet came flooding back through Loki's racing bloodstream, and he barely held on to his Asgardian form. When he spoke again, the needful growl of the wolf was the undertone as he managed to say, "You may come, Lovely."

With a grateful, nearly mindless scream, the formidable Commander of the White Court Sorcerer's Battalion came against the invading shaft inside her, again, then again, and once more until Sigrun was sobbing, feeling the wonderful chill of Loki's come flood through her channel and spurt from her, there being no room anywhere else for his seed to go. "Such a good girl..." her King groaned, stroking those rough fingers over her excruciatingly sensitive clit and forcing one more painful orgasm from the Elf. "My good, _good_ little girl..." was the last thing Sigrun heard as she blissfully lost consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the darkest chapter I've ever written, I even sent it to a friend to make sure it wasn't too much. I felt Loki would definitely intend to set the standard, so to speak, of just how Dom-tastic he is...plus, they've waited so long that the moment had to be intense. Everyone okay? Take a breath. There'll be nice, caring stuff too.


	7. Try A Little Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is astounded at his lack of control, and Sigrun has found what she's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for a short chapter, but the previous one was pretty dark. I wanted Loki to explain himself.
> 
> By the way, after "edging" her rabid following for like, the LAST FOUR MONTHS, misreall's lovely Nora and Loki finally do...well...you'll see. It was so incredible that I think my soul might have separated from my body. If you see a non-corporeal form drifting around aimlessly, bumping into things, would you please ask it to come back? I have work in the morning. The new chapter's here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7824598/chapters/19159432

Loki's knees were suddenly weak, and he leaned more heavily on his Pet's blissfully unconscious body for a moment to steady himself, one arm wrapped tightly around her middle. Shakily waving a hand to release her ankles, then her arms from their bindings, he lifted the limp Elf and placed her on the bed. Flopping gracelessly next to her, the Prince rubbed his forehead with one big hand. What had _happened_? How did he lose control so completely that he didn't even _realize_ he'd transformed into a panther? The taste and feel of Sigrun's pussy was so wildly exotic that he'd wanted to lap at every nook and cranny of those delightful, secretive folds of hers. But to shape-shift without even _being aware_ of it? And not even a peep from the Elf, no "Midgard!" as any even remotely sane creature would do. And how bravely his Pet took her punishment. Loki groaned as he felt his treacherous cock beginning to rise again.

"Not tonight!" He snarled at his crotch, then stood to draw his new acquisition a bath. Such a delightful surprise his Lovely was...

Sigrun woke as her King was lifting her from the bed and taking her into the warm bathroom. Suddenly shuddering with chills, she moaned gratefully as Loki lifted her into the steaming water, situating her on his lap.

"How do you feel, Lovely?" Came his beautiful, sonorous voice behind her. Shifting a bit, the Elf tried to gather what was left of her scattered brain cells and make them stick together again.

"I'm...mmm... I'm fiiine..." she slurred, alarmed that her tongue refused to form words properly, instead allowing a pleasant mumble to leave her mouth.

Loki apparently understood, chuckling and seating her more comfortably. "I believe you entered subspace, darling."

Frowning, Sigrun lifted her head, staring at him with those lovely sea foam eyes. "I've never...I did not think that was a true state." Clumsily rubbing her lips, trying to make them work again, she flushed at the Prince's knowing smile.

"You could not have been more beautiful in your surrender, darling." he soothed, wrapping those long arms around her and holding her tightly, letting Sigrun relax against his chest and doze for a moment more. When she finally managed to stay awake, the Elf realized his firm hold wasn't hurting her. With 200 lashes with his belt and cane, she should be howling in pain. But...there was nothing, just her sore muscles from being tied so tightly and a pussy that burned, ached and still throbbed hopefully to have him inside her again.

"You healed me, my King?" She asked, cautiously stretching her arms and legs. The movement made Loki groan briefly, and Sigrun realized he was hard again.

"I feel certain that you will be supremely uncomfortable tomorrow, Lovely. And you deserved a reward for taking your punishments so courageously." His hands shifted her bottom deftly off his straining cock, then ran one finger along the small of her back. Feeling it then, the Princess gasped. "I did leave one stroke," Loki said, tracing the graceful swell of the lash mark fondly. "Such a beautiful movement in the line. Art for your exquisite canvas."

Nodding sleepily, Sigrun leaned her head against his shoulder again, enjoying the feel of his arms and the warmth of the water on her sore body.

Stroking her silver hair for a moment, Loki asked abruptly, "Why did you sever your agreement with Lord Ulbrecht?"

Sighing, she lifted her heavy head to regard him solemnly. "Lord Ulbrecht is dying. He contracted a wasting disease while stepping sideways between the worlds. None of our finest Healers could even begin to understand it. Our magics helped stabilize him, but his time is short. He did not wish anyone to know."

Loki frowned, "But, why? Surely there's something our Soul Forge could do."

Sigrun shook her head sadly. "There is nothing. Ulbrecht returned to the parallel universe to search for a cure, but..."

"So he released you?"

"Yes. His only focus then was his search for answers," the Elf answered, still feeling the hot flush of shame that she wasn't enough to keep him in this plane of existence.

Saying nothing more, Loki kissed her gently, washing her with his hands and a sweet-smelling soap. Smiling darkly at her gasp as he soaped her pussy, the Prince forced himself to focus on her care and ignore that blasted lower half of his, still angling hopefully to be back inside that delicious, clutching quim.

Lifting Sigrun from the water, Loki wrapped her in a towel warmed by the fire and carried her back to the bed, rubbing her with a honey lotion that soothed more of her aches, pausing to admire the elegant curve of the slash from the cane he'd left to remember her submission. Trying to rise on weakened arms, the Princess murmured, "I- I should return to my rooms. It will only invite gossip if-"

"Shhh," Loki hushed her. "There is already a double of you sleeping in your bed- the chambermaid assigned to you saw you there as she built your fire for the night." Waving his hand to the southern wall of his bedroom, he traced a rectangular shape in the stone, the green line lighting to show a secret door from his bedroom to hers. "No one will know," he kissed those pink lips of hers, swollen from where he'd bitten them. "You will come and go without discovery. Now..." he turned her and curved his big body over hers, surrounding the Elf in his hard wall of flesh. "Rest, Lovely. You will have only sweet dreams tonight."

Sigrun let out another one of those small, relieved exhales that he knew she'd held in for decades, if not centuries. "My King?" She whispered.

"Mmmmm?" Loki yawned.

"Thank you..." and her soft breathing told him she was asleep.

But not quite, because before her exhaustion pulled her away, Sigrun felt Loki kiss her hair and whisper, "Ulbrecht was a fool. Even if death tried to claim me, I would never let you go."

 

 


	8. Love Potion #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigrun must hold. And Loki must hold his tongue. Neither enjoys it.
> 
> Oh, and Odin is an asshole.

For an Elf used to sleeping alone for the last two centuries, waking up pinned underneath what felt like a rockslide should have been extremely alarming, but for Sigrun- it was glorious. Her slim hands came up on either side of a slumbering Loki to run her palms along the beautiful musculature on his broad back. Idly tracing his trapezius muscles and playing along his spine, she enjoyed the weight of him. There was something undeniably comforting about feeling grounded underneath Loki. It was the first time she'd ever seen the Trickster at rest- and relaxed in sleep, he was beautiful. It was a strange adjective for a man's face- and he was decidedly male- but Loki _was_ beautiful. Sigrun hid a smile as she felt him awaken, though he didn't open those penetrating emerald eyes. Stopping her exploration, unsure if it was allowed, the Princess smiled when she heard "More!" in Loki's guttural morning voice.

"Good morning, my King," she whispered into his ear, "how did you sleep?"

Loki stretched luxuriously above her, making Sigrun bite back a moan at the feeling of those coiled muscles stretching and contracting against her entire body, still trapped under the God. He felt her little shudder of pleasure though, and a sleepy leer crossed his lips. "With such a delicious little Pet under me? Like Valhalla, of course."

He looked down to see the shy smile spread that pretty pink mouth of hers, and did the most natural thing- he kissed her, tasting the sweetness of the Elf and savoring the pillowy texture of those tempting lips. "And you, Lovely? I feel this soft body, so still and compliant. Did you sleep at all?"

The haughty Light Elf actually giggled, covering her mouth. "As if I were sleeping under a boulder, my King."

"Really..." The low growl should have been Sigrun's warning, but she still gave a startled little yelp- quite unlike the cold, composed Commander as she tried to wiggle out from underneath Loki's hard body. "Not so quickly, little girl." He grinned darkly at another little hiss as he threw her long legs over his shoulders, dipping that dark head to taste what his panther self enjoyed the night before.

"Oh..." Sigrun gave a little moan as Loki's chilly lips attacked her sore and aching pussy, but she held still, still stroking his silky hair and uncertain if she was allowed to make any utterance. It was the sight of the Prince that undid her- chin glistening with her juices and the look of malevolent pleasure in those beautiful forest green eyes. 

"You may moan and beg, Lovely. But do not move, or I will bite instead of lick." He grinned at her helpless whimper as her head dropped back as he attacked her pained center again. But the cold touch of his tongue and lips was everything Sigrun needed to feel her pussy eagerly swell against his beautiful mouth, licking, nibbling and caressing all the parts so secret to her. Loki ran two fingers idly along her flushed nether lips, then flanking her clitoris and pulling on it sharply.

"AH! My King..." Sigrun sighed, her hands stilling in his thick black hair as he continued to experimentally tug and pull, using his teeth to bite and that frigid tongue to heal her painfully abused tissue from the night before. He felt the hopeful rise of his new Pet's hips and pushed them down with one broad palm.

"Did I give you permission to move?" Loki's voice was sin, smooth and silky with his delight in torturing her.

"No, my- my King," the Elf managed, "I beg you to forgive me. I forgot my place." She couldn't stop the way her pussy was angled to his mouth, breathless and hoping that knowing, chilly tongue would begin it's exploration again. 

"Do you require something, Lovely?" He inquired solicitously.

Sigrun gritted her teeth, trying to find the right thing to say. "Only- ah!" As Loki bit her again, "Only what you think I deserve, my King."

"Very good, darling," the dark Prince soothed, "and now you deserve to draw my bath and attend to me."

The Princess sagged in defeat against his soft mattress, and as Loki rolled over to allow her to rise, she forced the disappointment from her expression, trying to ignore the monster's amused grin. "My King..." She forced herself to curtsey, and walked naked to the bathing room. The tub was actually a three meter depression in the center of the room, the dark granite lined with a paler marble ledge. Sigrun knelt on it to begin the water flowing into the cavernous bath and strolled to the crystal shelving holding her Prince's concoctions. Smiling as she held one vial to her nose and then another, Sigrun found a mix to restore them both for the day- a combination more sophisticated than her usual potion. A hand sliding into her hair pulled her in the direction of the water, Sigrun following along with the two little flasks, unstoppering one to pour into their bath.

"Ah, ah!" Loki's sharp command stopped her instantly, "These mixes are rather...concentrated Lovely. Unless you wish to be running frantically through the streets of Asgard for the next fortnight, I would suggest only a single drop." Eyebrow raised, she nodded and then held up the other vial.

"And this, my King? Too much and we'll be rebuilding the Soul Forge and moving the palace two feet to the left through magic?"

His eyes narrowed then, chin lowering as he slunk through the water to her, looking much like the panther that ravished her the night before. The memory made one of the bite marks the beast left on her pussy begin to twinge painfully, and Sigrun shifted uneasily as she allowed the Prince press her harshly against the stone wall of the tub. "Now, darling..." Loki purred, still with that feral, intent expression, "you would not attempt to disregard my warning, would you?" Eyes wide, the princess shook her head, still clutching the tiny bottle to her chest. Holding out one broad palm, Loki waited for her to hand him the bottle before twisting his wrist. Opening those long fingers, he showed her a different glass cylinder- a shimmering amber. Waiting, he watched Sigrun look to the potion and then to him. He smiled, pleased that she knew to wait for him to speak.

"You may ask, Lovely."

"For...what purpose is this elixir created?" Her gaze was fixed on the solution, clearly trying to analyze it.

"I am quite willing to show you." Loki easily lifted her to the stone lip around the water's edge. "Put your feet on the edge," he ordered, smiling as she blushed and did as she was told. "Spread your knees more widely, darling. You have nothing to hide from me." Sigrun leaned back on her elbows, watching him open the little bottle and hold it high above her with one of his long arms. With a deliberate tap of his finger, a single drop slipped out and landed perfectly at the top of the Elf's slit, directly on her sensitive clitoris.

Sigrun fell bonelessly to the floor, her back sharply arched as if she'd been electrocuted. Rubbing his calloused fingers over her drum-tight belly, Loki soothed her rigid muscles, enjoying her peaked nipples heaving with her rapid breathing. Angling over to her ear, he began putting to the Elf with his cruelest, deepest, most seductive tone. "You're as rigid as stone, Lovely. Every nerve, each muscle focused on this one inconsequential spot..." Loki bent over, blowing his cool breath on her red, engorged bundle of nerves. Sigrun gave a choked moan, but cut the sound off instantly, panting desperately. Back to her ear, the Trickster continued, "I will have all of those sweet little noises. They belong to me, just as you do. Tell me, Lovely. Who do you belong to?" Those fingers were back, knowingly rubbing circles on her abdomen, pressing in on her G spot inside.

"You, my- my King," Sigrun finally gasped out, muscles still rigid and twitching helplessly. "Oh- by all the Nine Realms! Mmmmm..." She could feel the coil centered in her horribly sensitive clitoris, feeling like molten silver, sinking through her little pearl and through her pussy and cycling up to the base of her spine. "Oh! M- m- my King what are you d-doing to me!"

Loki smiled in a parody of fondness as poor Sigrun's back arched wildly again, "This arousal will cycle through you three times. You are not allowed to come." He listened in pleasure as the Elf moaned again, a high pitched sound he'd never heard from her before. "If you do come, Lovely, I will punish you." One big hand slid up over her shuddering breasts to her throat, squeezing lightly. "Would you like to know the punishment I would select for such a transgression?"

"I- I...oh! Oh, GODS!" Sigrun wailed as the feeling of molten pleasure centered again in her clitoris.

"I will take this bottle- look at me, darling- and I will pour ten drops on your violently clutching cunt." Enjoying the look of horror in her seaglass eyes, the Prince squeezed her throat again. "So, I would suggest you employ your considerable self-control to obey me." Idly rubbing her twitching stomach again, he whispered into her ear, "This is only the second cycle. And on the third, I intend to fuck you." Licking a stripe down her neck as the Elf choked, Loki smiled again. What a delightful start to the day.

Surprisingly, Sigrun's rigorous combat training had always been very helpful in her role as a Sub. The self-discipline and control required to uphold endless hours of holding position, orgasm delay and keeping her mouth shut during the most outrageous demands saved her from many threatened punishments. But this! How could she...it was...her entire body was shaking like an electric current was searing through her. Finally feeling the current of intense pleasure cycle back down into her pussy again, the girl moaned helplessly. He was going to put that gigantic cock back inside her while her channel was spasming. How could she hold?

With a graceful leap, Loki came from the water and easily repositioned Sigrun's shuddering form as he moved over her, sliding his arm under her head, cushioning her from the hard stone. She was sweating, that pink mouth opened as she tried to control her breathing. Smoothing her flow of silver hair over his arm, the Prince bent his head to kiss her, sealing her mouth and keeping her from drawing a full breath. "Lovely, I'm going to put my cock into you now. It might take a moment," he chuckled unkindly, "because you are very tight indeed. If you come, your punishment will be ten times the intensity of what you're feeling now. Are you my good girl?" When she couldn't answer, Loki sharply grasped her chin. "Who do you belong to, little girl?"

Those wide eyes were tear-stained as she gazed up at him, but Sigrun took a gasping breath and managed to say, "You, my King, I buh- buh- oh! OH! I belong to you! I am y-your good girl..." 

"The third cycle is beginning, isn't it, darling?" Loki said fondly, "And the intensity increases each time, does it not? I am most eager to feel it from inside you. You will _not_ come."

The hardened combat sorcerer was openly sobbing, focusing all of her strength into keeping still as the God moved over her, beginning to work his granite-hard shaft inside her passage, giving a little shriek as the broad head breached her. He groaned- his Pet was delightfully wet, her slick essence sliding around his penetration with an utterly arousing squishing feel. Then another convulsion passed through Sigrun, effectively freezing his cock in place. Loki gave a luxurious purr as he waited for her spasm to pass so he could continue. The heat inside Sigrun was unimaginable against his chilly shaft, he could feel the frantic little pulses move through her slick walls, her lovely breasts pressing against her chest as she panted. Dropping his head to her collarbone on the next pulse, the Prince began to wonder if _he_ could hold back his orgasm long enough to actually make his way to the top of her. Toying with her stiff nipples, he started pushing again, malevolently whispering, "You will _not_ come. Who do you belong to, Lovely?"

It took Sigrun three attempts to find her voice, but she forced her streaming eyes open and looked into Loki's staring down at her so intently. "You, my King...you...ohhhhhh."

"You will hold, Lovely." The Prince warned her, finally pressing painfully against her cervix and beginning to stroke inside her. 

Sigrun nodded frantically, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

"So beautiful," he crooned, running the back of his hand up her sweating face- her skin even paler as all the blood rushed to her center. Being inside her was a maelstrom of heat and pulse and sensation, Loki could barely think, feeling nothing but the exquisite motion of sliding through her, then drawing back. So slowly, waiting for her wildly clenching channel to release his cock as the cycle of her arousal moved through her. He'd tried the elixir before, of course. But he'd never seen anyone respond this way- be so utterly beautiful in her desperate struggle to hold. Every other woman had nearly instantly used her safe word to stop him. "Hold, Lovely...so very beautiful." 

The Elf's breathing slowed, moving evenly as she began slipping away mentally from her physical struggle. All she could feel was the movement of Loki inside her, the soft whispering filth and compliments he poured into her ear. The searing feel of the arousal began flattening along her nerve endings in a steady pulse. With a gritted curse between his teeth, Loki came, and Sigrun moaned again, pulled back into her body by the rushing chill of his finish. He was panting too, as if he'd just finished an afternoon's worth of combat, still holding her tightly as he waiting for the strength to return to his arms. The Elf felt him pull his cock gently from her, giving her a kiss. 

"Exquisite," Loki kissed her lips, her eyes, each cheekbone. "So very brave, darling. Such a good girl."

Suddenly submerged back into the cool water of the bath, Sigrun's eyes startled open, the water washing away the elixir that had tortured her so cruelly, a feeling of inexpressible relief flowing through her quaking limbs. Loki was above her, watching her as he carefully washed her, massaging her sore arms and legs. Lifting her out of the tub, he carried her back to the bed to rest a moment. 

"Open, Lovely." She obediently opened her mouth to receive some slivers of fruit, then a bite of bread. Helping her sit up against the pillows, the Prince lifted a glass to her mouth. "Drink."

Grateful for the cold juice, Sigrun sighed. "Thank you, my King."

Loki laughed, lifting her on to his lap and wrapping his long arms firmly around her, seeming to know his Elf needed to be held tightly. "No, Lovely, thank _you_. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful, much less felt the clutch and heat of your sweet little quim." He groaned a little, thinking about it. Irritably trying to force his cock from rising again, the Prince finished feeding Sigrun and put her back against the pillows. "Open your legs." He laughed at her look of alarm, "No, darling. I intend to heal you- or you will not be able to walk today."

A bright green pulse came from the broad palm he put over her center, and Sigrun suddenly said, "Wait! May I ask for a favor?"

Loki drew his hand back slowly. "As you wish."

Those pale eyes dropped, but she spoke up. "Will you please not...heal me completely?"

Dark brows drawn together, he gazed at her. "Why, Lovely?" Sigrun flushed then, the color lighting her pale cheeks.

"I want to feel where you've been today when I'm away from you."

The dark Prince groaned. "I am endeavoring to lose this erection, Lovely and you are not being at all helpful." Putting his hand back quickly to her reddened pussy, he sent a lighter pulse through her center, eyes narrowing at the Elf's relieved sigh. "Sadly, I must leave immediately for a meeting with the Allfather." Sigrun didn't miss the sour edge that crept into his tone, but she nodded and smiled. "Or," he added threateningly, "I would have you on your back adding to that ache you seemed to crave." Pulling on a robe as Loki fastened the clasp on his chest armor, Sigrun raised her hand as he'd done the night before, tracing the green lines in to the stone wall that separated her chambers from his. As the stone portal opened, Loki pulled her back, running a hand up her throat to lift her face to his. Fastening his mouth on hers for a long kiss, he finally pulled back, stroking her neck. "Before you return to your rooms, darling, you have a final task- clean the blood from the cane and flogger and return them to their cabinet." Nodding to a huge ebony chest in his bedroom, he gave her a sinister smile and left.

 

 

"This is madness!" The younger son of Odin knew he was wasting his breath. It was always this way. It would always _be_ this way. Loki and the Generals from Alfheim and Asgard all argued against a military strike directly against Svartalfheim, but his idiot brother waved his bulky arms and yammered about "honor" and "glorious battle" and those would be the only words the Allfather would carry away from the war council. "The sorcerer was a Dark Elf- but everything I found showed him serving another master!" Loki tried again, "The only clear enemy attacking are Surtur's troops! Send a battalion to Muspelheim- crush the attack from the source!"

"Ugh!" Snorted Thor, "foul creatures!"

"Yes, _brother_ ," snarled Loki, "but since their's were the only troops slaughtering the Vanir, going against the Dark Elves is idiocy!"

"Enough!" Odin's voice thundered through the tense exchange. "Troops to the border of Svartalfheim, look for their military movements, capture who you can for questioning. I will send spies to the Black Court."

General Falstun gripped his chair. "You put us in a position, Your Grace where the White Court may withdraw their troops. I will have to report your decision to my King for his orders."

"These are MY orders!" Odin pounded the table in rage, but the Elven General refused to flinch. "There has been an accord between the Seelie and Unseelie Courts for millennia. We cannot bring arms against them without proof."

Odin growled, angrily waving them all from the room.

Loki strode furiously down the gigantic halls leading to the entrance of the palace. The feelings of futility and helplessness were making him nearly blind with rage. Thor wanting to attack the Svartálfar because the battle would be more "glorious" than the pus and gristle-covered demons from Surtur's nightmare legion! And Odin, ignoring the consequences of a strike against the Dark Elves? 'How much more of a disaster could this plan be?' He raged silently, huge hands clenching into fists, 'Oh, yes: losing our staunchest ally as the Seelie Court withdraws!' Close on the heels of that realization was his exquisite new Sub would be part of that loss. Casting a brief spell, he found Sigrun's mental signature and headed for the training grounds where she was sparring with her battalion. 

The Commander arched her back, ignoring the pinch of her armor as she watched two of her newer sorcerers try Earth Magic against a heavily weighted dummy in the center of the dusty ring. Sigrun's Second leaned in, "That dummy weighs as much as all the horses in the Royal stable," he murmured. "These two barely have enough skill to hurt each other, much less the enemy.' Sigrun looked at him reproachfully. 

"I'll tolerate no doubt," she said coldly. "You know belief must be absolute." Haldir reluctantly nodded, but his initial assumption seemed correct. The two younger Mages struggled and shouted, but the dummy didn't move an inch. Finally sighing in irritation, Sigrun strode forward. "Stop! Your positioning is off, and neither of you is grounding properly." Shoving one of the Elves briskly, she ignored the laughter as the young man staggered back. Several of Thor's soldiers paused to watch the entertainment, leaning on their shields in anticipation. Standing in the shadows of the huge gates, Loki crossed his arms over his chest, interested in her approach. Planting her feet, Sigrun drew in a deep breath, raising her right forearm and balancing her left hand above it.

"HEI!" She shouted, her guttural cry leading a shockwave that slammed into the dummy, smashing it apart as the pieces shot into the air. A low rumble went through the Aesir troops. Loki lowered his head, giving a dark smile. He did so enjoy watching Thor's overly muscled thugs shaken by something they couldn't understand. His smile dropped instantly as he watched his Submissive re-position one of the young Mages, straightening his stance. Then, Sigrun walked over to where the dummy had been and stood, braced for an impact.

"HEI!" Fortunately, the Elf's force was nothing to his Commander's, but the impact knocked Sigrun off her feet, slamming her against the packed earth of the arena. 

"Excellent!" She praised just as the Elf was ripped backwards by his collar.

"You stupid bastard!" Loki snarled, "Yuu could have killed her!"

"No my Lord, he could not." The cold, clear voice of Sigrun cut him off. "As you could plainly see."

Turning on her, the dark Prince hissed, "Are you mad? Allowing this idiot to work magic against you?" He grabbed her arm harshly, shaking the girl.

"Earth Magic is tricky at best and usually can't be mastered unless used against a living being," Sigrun said evenly. "I was not in danger of anything greater than landing on my arse, but this is the way."

Furious eyes flicking over her shoulder to the grim countenance of her Second, Loki growled, "Then why isn't Haldir taking the position of practice dummy, rather than the Seelie Crown Princess?" He could tell by Haldir's infuriated expression that the Elf actually agreed with him, but Sigrun shook her head. "A true commander never asks her men to do something she would not do herself." 

Loki stared down into her fierce little face. As her Dom, he wanted to drag her out of the ring by her hair. But as his equal in military rank, he was reduced to glancing round the extremely interested crowd and gritting his teeth. "Commander," he growled, "a word."

Tossing a brief order over her shoulder, she sent Haldir back to continue the exercise as she left the ring with Loki. Watching the stiff set of his back, Sigrun groaned internally. Her right side actually was throbbing from being thrown up into the air, and she had a feeling that wasn't the last of the bruises for the afternoon.

 


	9. Midnight In The Garden Of Good And Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Odin is still an asshole, Thor is still a dolt, and Sigrun and Loki must discover their way around the Twin Towers of Infuriating Stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings...uh...I'm just giggling helplessly at this point. I've never written anything this salacious, so I'm not sure what would be considered triggering. There must be something wrong with me.

Loki backed Sigrun- not gently- into a wall as soon as they were out of earshot of the arena. "Do you have any concept of good judgement, pet? Any? At ALL?"

The Elf's eyes narrowed as she gazed back defiantly. "I warned you there would be differences in our public duties-" 

"The duties of a commander do not include allowing the weakest of your troops to practice their feeble skills on YOU!" The dark Prince was squeezing his big hands along her waist where her armor tapered away, ignoring the twinge of pain on her face. "You are the most valuable member in that battalion, you little fool!"

Sigrun shook her head coldly. "You're wrong. We are one unit, all as valuable as the other. If we are not, we all fall."

Loki was unused to working with such a large group of combat sorcerers, rarely did he have more than one or two other Aesir Mages strong enough for battle. The concept of the Elf's command of her group was incomprehensible to him. "Losing you through injury or weakness destroys your entire combat unit, _Commander_ ," he sneered. "Has this concept occurred to you in your noble self-sacrifice?"

Instead of backing away, the Princess angrily stepped closer. "Do you know what we were doing with the Demon Witches when your brother was busy trying to kill you, my Lord? The strike of the Mjolnir nearly incapacitated me. I was holding the space for you, along with my Second. While the rest of the unit held off the witches, those two young men you thought so worthless today carried us over their shoulders- _while_ shielding us mentally- yes, both- to get us off the battlefield. I would not be alive today- or worse, some kind of a- a shell with a worthless husk for a brain. We fight _together."_

With a growl, Loki shoved Sigrun back into the wall, one big hand clenching on her throat. To her frustration, the Elf felt herself grow shamelessly wet at his actions. "Never," he hissed, "never would I allow this kind of-"

"Your Grace?" The voice of the General Falstun interrupted their stand-off. 

Closing his eyes, Loki snarled, "We must speak with your father."

 

The scrying pool was unusually clear, which unfortunately brought the enraged expression of King Leafstred of the White Court into sharp focus when Loki and the Elven General told him of Thor's proposal and Odin's plans. The Elf's sharp eyes went to his daughter. "Did you feel anything, Sigrun, that would indicate the Unseelie Sorcerer was acting on behalf of the Black Court?"

The Princess shook her head. "Prince Loki was battling him, Father. I was only holding space. But I found no influence."

Leafstred's expression slipped back into regal coldness. "Then we cannot engage. Falstun, inform the King if he insists on this path the White Court must withdraw."

The General rubbed his forehead. If he'd wanted the thankless task of trying pass bad news between feuding monarchs, he would have gone into diplomacy. He nodded respectfully as Leafstred looked back to his daughter and the visage of the tall Prince just behind her. "It would appear the two of you might find more answers to who is behind the attack. Sigrun, I give you leave to keep your battalion in Asgard if you and Prince Loki feel you can have enough freedom to investigate." Loki very much wanted to squeeze the still-sore ass of his Sub, standing so stiff and at attention in front of him and speaking with her father- but he knew Leafstred's gaze saw far more than was comfortable. 

"- thank you, Father. I will report back tomorrow." Turning those big eyes back to his as the scrying pool shimmered and went still, Sigrun looked as if she'd been waiting for an answer.

"Will the Allfather agree, do you think?" queried the general.

"Repeat your question," snapped Loki, irritable at having been found drifting.

"Will the Allfather agree to combining the battle sorcerers for our own expedition?" Sigrun elaborated.

Thinking back to the morning's disastrous meeting and his obstinate father, the Trickster was about to shake his head when a thought occurred to him. "He will," he grinned darkly, "in fact, he'll order it." The two Elves eyed his malicious expression with some trepedation, but Loki _was_ known as the Trickster for a reason...

 

Dinner that night was a stilted, uncomfortable affair. Odin was clearly furious at the Light Elves defection from his plans, and his lack of knowledge about the threat facing them made the Allfather unpleasant. Only the Queen seemed unaffected by the glowering King next to her, chatting easily with Sigrun and Loki, seated next to her. Her youngest son watched the easy back and forth banter between his new Pet and his mother, curious at their obvious fondness for each other. Frigga finally met his gaze as a mischievous smile passed her full lips. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is, my dear, to speak with another Mage as passionate about the art of potion-making as my son is. So many sections of my garden have expanded since you visited us last."

Sigrun's mouth actually watered at seeing the gardens, while appreciating the Queen's generosity about overlooking the fact that the Crown Princess attempted to turn her son- the mighty God of Thunder into a jackass at their last meeting. Idly playing with the charm that held suspended from her collarbones by an invisible chain, the Elf smiled gratefully. "I could have never learned the branch of divination magic without you, Your Grace. I admit, I am barely containing myself from rushing down into your gardens as we speak."

Frigga gave a well-bred smirk. "Then do not deny yourself, my dear. I am certain that my son will be happy to accompany you."

Fingers pausing on her endless play with the charm, Sigrun smiled openly, the light of it suddenly illuminating the Royal table. "I would be so eager to see your Night Garden." Loki watched as her fingers began toying with her charm again, ignoring the conversation. The long, silky length of her throat was terribly distracting, recalling how he'd licked and bit along that pale column the night before. He concealed a grin, knowing very well where the bites and bruises were, currently hidden from view. By the Nornir- it took all his self control to keep from pouncing and refreshing every single one of them.

"-won't you?" Loki's gaze flashed up as his mother and submissive both looked to him in inquiry. Irritated at being caught mentally molesting the Elf for the second time that day, his tone was sharper than he meant it to be.

"What does our guest from the White Court require _now_?" He snarled sarcastically, watching both women's eyes narrow.

Queen Frigga leaned back majestically, looking for all the world lounging on her massive throne and not in their dining hall. "I offered you the opportunity to accompany our honored guest to my personal gardens," she drawled, "but if you are unable, I feel certain that Thor would be happy to-" 

"It would be my honor, dear Mother," purred the Prince, ignoring the humorous quiver of Frigga's lips. "Particularly in the interests of protecting your irreplaceable plants from Thor's lumbering tread." His gaze switched to Sigrun, carefully expressionless during the exchange between son and mother, slim fingers still sliding that charm back and forth on it's invisible chain.

 

"Thank you for the walk, my King."

Loki looked down at the Elf's silver head, turning this way and that to catch all the new growth since her visit centuries past. The night blooms made the elegant garden something else entirely- vivid, brutish red flowers, petals with subtle purple and blue hues, the long green vines stretching and pulsing overhead. "How is it darling, that you and my mother are on such familiar terms?"

Sigrun gave the slightest hint of a sardonic smile. "During my first visit to Asgard when I was very young, the Queen was kind enough to take me under her tutelage."

"Really..." If Sigrun had known the Trickster better, she would have been alerted by that single, silky utterance to either run for her life or prepare for what happened next. With a single gasp, the Elf found herself on her back, legs flying up in an utterly inelegant fashion as Loki launched her into a bed of Silken Thorn shrubs.

"AGAIN?" Was all the Princess could think. Loki's long legs landed on either side of her narrow waist an instant before she could catapult him into the Dryad nettles again, which drooped and hummed their disappointment.

Running those long fingers down the side of her neck, Loki grinned. He did so love throwing the regal Princess off balance- in this case, literally. "Now, how was I not a part of this tutelage?" He mused, admiring the moonlight on her silver hair.

Sigrun gave a very un-regal snort. "Because you were too busy bedding half our courtiers to notice me. Fortunately, your mother thought I had some promise."

Frowning, Loki tried to remember such a visit. "Ah. You were a child- a very lovely child, as I recall."

"I was not a child!" She disagreed sharply, "I was nearly 100, the Age of Ascension."

His expression suddenly looked dipped in ice. "Who do you think you are speaking to, little girl?"

Sigrun's response was immediate as she rose to kneel and bowed her head, "I regret my rudeness, my King. How may I make amends?" Loki was smiled he looked over her submissive pose, his cock already stirring with interest. There was something so erotic about that proud stance of hers drooping to him.

Flicking his fingers, the Prince bound the Elf's hands behind her back and again at her elbows, pushing her breasts up in a most delightful way. With another subtle movement, he removed her heavy ceremonial gown and it vanished. Gasping at the sudden chill of night air on her skin, Sigrun shifted uneasily, still keeping her head bowed.

"You fear someone seeing you in such a pose, darling?" The silken tone of her fiendish Master betrayed how much Loki was enjoying her discomfort. "That the sight of the arrogant Crown Princess Sigrun naked and bound on her knees in front of the God of Lies would spread throughout the Nine Realms?" His voice dipped even lower as his cock hardened, pushing against the front of his leather pants. "That everyone would know at last what a delicious, desperate little whore you've become? That even upon fear of discovery, you will still eagerly beg to suck my cock?"

 _'Damn_ him!' Sigrun thought desperately. The Prince's speech was eloquent, expressive at all times, until he became aroused. Then, he deliberately used the most filthy, vulgar language to taunt her.

"Do you, darling? Do you beg to suck me?" Loki idly ran his fingers down Sigrun's cheek, enjoying the sight of those spectacular breasts heaving from her strained position.

"Please, my King," her clear, sweet voice was steady, even though the Prince knew she was literally writhing in anxiety at being discovered. No one entered the Queen's gardens, save for his mother herself. But his sweet submissive didn't need to know that. "Please, I beg to suck your cock, please allow me."

Loki nodded graciously down at his crotch. "You may, darling."

Hesitating for a moment, Sigrun realized he didn't intend to release her hands, so she leaned in, running her nose along the front of his pants, trying to find the opening. Loki smelled tantalizingly of leather, the soap he'd used on her that morning and his own scent of frost and pine. Finally discovering the suede strings that held his pants closed, the Elf pulled them loose with her teeth, rubbing her cheek against the feel of his hard shaft under the leather. Loki ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the feel of her purring against his uncomfortably heated pelvis. Opening his pants, Sigrun was greeted with his cock straining towards her. 'Apparently Princes do not require undergarments,' she thought, opening her mouth. She could feel Loki's hand clench in her hair as her heated mouth closed over the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue over the smooth surface with an appreciative moan. Smoothly sliding down his shaft, Sigrun relaxed her throat, taking him down until her lips pressed against the sparse hair at the base. 'Thank the Nornir he isn't one of those vile, overly hairy men,' she thought in appreciation. She'd never taken a lover as large as her master, and trying to attend to him was challenge enough.

Meanwhile, Loki was employing considerable self-control, trying not to shove his hips back and forth. The sight of her full lips stretched around his cock was felt like triumph- like he'd won something over the male idiots in his family. Picturing Thor's look of lust and shock if he'd caught the naked Princess sucking his fully-clothed brother so enthusiastically made Loki grow harder, firmly pushing Sigrun down on him again.

The Elf surreptitiously moved her knees, kneeling on the Silken Thorns was beginning to cut into her skin. She made no complaint, knowing that Loki very likely chose that spot specifically for his his demands. She concentrated on the taste and feel of him- so wonderfully thick, even though her gag reflex was trying to fight her. He was cool- such an erotic difference from other men, and her tongue idly traced along the veins swelling from his shaft. 

"Look at me."

Sigrun obediently opened her eyes, that seaglass green glinting in the darkness like a cat's. He was towering over her, blocking the light with his tall form. But she could see his beautiful, pale face faintly in the reflection from the moon, his mouth a tight slash and eyes blazing down at her. A sudden shiver tore through the Elf- Loki _was_ a God, she was suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of it, belonging to such a creature. A smile spread over those lips at her shiver, and his cock grew impossibly harder. Sigrun kept her gaze on his as she popped the swollen head of him back and forth inside the tight ring of her throat, the sound audible in the still night. Loki groaned, head thrown back to stare at the sky to keep from coming immediately. 

"My poor darling," he managed to purr, "are the Silken Thorns causing you discomfort?" Sigrun knew he didn't expect her to answer, so she continued with her long, sucking strokes against the granite column lodged in her throat. She was a little proud of herself for taking both his size in her mouth and the sting of the thorns sinking into her knees. Suddenly, the sharp slivers withdrew from her skin, and Sigrun stiffened as she felt the vines twirl idly around one leg, then the other. She felt Loki's chuckle vibrate through his cock, tingling against her lips. "They're called Silken Thorns, because they can be used for their unbearably sharp barbs, or, for the velvety texture of their leaves." Loki's fingers ran through her long hair as the vines climbed higher on her thighs. He smiled against his pet's first startled gurgle as the leaves began brushing against her pussy, sliding back and forth against her clitoris in the same pattern of her mouth on his cock. "I've always thought the leaves had a texture similar to that of the silken inside of a cunt," he mused, watching Sigrun bob faster, taking him deeper down her throat as the leaves began twirling against her. "What do you think, darling? Do _you_ think they feel the same?" A choked moan came from her full mouth as the leaves slid into her, leaves flaring along her channel to widen and stretch her as the leaves stroked along her moistening walls. "...what are you feeling, Lovely?" Sigrun moaned, knowing she couldn't answer, but knowing Loki expected her to. Closing her eyes, the Elf focused on the feel of the stroking sensations inside her, the vine widening to fill her more. She desperately pushed the image and sensations at Loki, smiling inwardly when his eyes widened. "Ah..." he groaned, "so _that_ is what you feel." His hips began moving, and he warned, "you will swallow what comes from me, Lovely." Sigrun used magic of her own to bring one of the vines to Loki's body- slipped between his legs to gently grasp his scrotum, squeezing and pulling as she heard his sharp grunt and he flooded her mouth with his cool essence. A little groan from her vibrated along his shaft, and Loki gathered his senses enough to gasp, "You may come."

 


	10. She Wears My Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigrun is presented with an important piece of jewelry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't given up on this story, though I don't think AO3 is bothering to send updates. But if you're enjoying it and still following along, that's more than enough for me. Thank you as always for reading!
> 
> Boot Kink here must be credited to Hurricanerin's inspiration, in her excellent story, "Mile A Minute." While none of us "own" sex acts, i did write this after reading her brilliant work. You can read her story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012967

 

"You're late, my son." The Queen's voice was stern, even as she gave her youngest a brilliant smile.

  
Loki leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Forgive me, mother. The angry messages from Alfheim have been arriving upon the hour. Each one requires a deeply courteous response to avoid damaging our alliance even more than...well..."

  
Frigga sighed, leading her son to the table overlooking her terrace. "I don't understand your father's stubborn insistence on pursuing this course." Seating his mother and then himself, Loki snorted inelegantly.

  
"Ask your eldest son, it is his plan."

  
Reaching for her glass of wine, the Queen shook her head. "Let us speak of more pleasant things. I crave at least an hour without troop maneuvers and Demon treachery." Eyeing her son as he took a corresponding drink from his own goblet, a sly smile crept across her face. "You and our guest from Alfheim seem to be getting along."

  
Frigga watched fondly as her son narrowed those beautiful green eyes at her. "We are combat Mages from the same conflict. So the Princess Sigrun and I have been spending time together in military responsibilities." Loki slouched back elegantly in his chair. "Tell me, how is it that _you_ and the Princess seem so close?"

  
"On her first visit here as the young Crown Princess, she was very shy, but eager to learn more about potion-making. I enjoyed showing her my gardens and teaching her during her stay. Sigrun was such a charming girl." Frigga smiled in remembrance. "I suspect she is reaching your level of skill in many areas." Chuckling at the Prince's affronted expression, she teased, "Surely you are not displeased to have another experienced combat Mage in this war?"

  
Crossing one booted foot over the other, Loki frowned, "She is...careless. Overly attached to her troops- she allowed her two weakest sorcerers to practice Earth Magic on her, the little fool!" Eyeing Frigga's barely suppressed smile, he allowed, "But the Elf is very talented, to be certain."

  
"I remember a visit to the White Court when Sigrun studied under Lord Ulbrecht," the Queen said thoughtfully, "she seemed to have blossomed under his command."

  
Thinking back to the war council and his Pet eagerly standing to allow her former Master to sit, Loki bit down a snarl. If he caught her letting her troops using her as a practice dummy again, she wouldn't be sitting for a _month_.

Fortunately for Sigrun's bottom, her unit was finished with practice and dispersed to their own pursuits by the time Loki joined her in his wing of the palace. With a greedy smile, he placed one broad hand on the stone portal between her rooms and his, making the heavy wall transparent. His brow furrowed to see the Elf sitting on her bed with her back to him, holding her necklace and weeping very softly. Giving the charm one last kiss, she whispered, "I miss you, my dear Master."

  
Furiously waving the portal closed again, Loki angrily paced his huge terrace, attempting to control his rage. The stupid little thing! Falling in love with her former Dominate? And how _dare_ she still simper over the ancient Elf. The fool was off roaming the Universe, while her new Master was here. The disloyalty!

  
By the time Sigrun signaled through the portal, Loki had calmed himself, sitting indolently in his comfortable chair, reading from one of the books in a tall, tottering stack by the seat. Without raising his eyes, he drawled, "You may enter." He was pleased to see her stand before him silently, head down and hands folded before her. Turning the page, Loki continued reading for another hour, enjoying her silence and her stiff posture. Finally closing the book, he looked at her.

"Kneel."

As Sigrun did, the Prince rose to walk around her. "Knees apart, hands linked behind your back." Waving his hand, Loki removed her clothing, enjoying the sight of his bite marks littering the white skin of her breasts. Leaning down, he roughly pulled her long hair into a tight ponytail, fastening it so that her silvery hair ran down her back in a silky waterfall. Running one long finger along her collarbone, Loki growled in the back of his throat as he felt the invisible chain that held the necklace to Sigrun's throat. Leaning closer, he circled her neck with one hand. "Such a lovely Pet," he purred, admiring the little shiver that went down her spine as he lightly bit her shoulder. Leaving her kneeling on his granite floor, Loki walked to his doors to give an order for dinner to be brought there. Then, seating himself and stretching those long legs, the Prince picked up his book and continued reading.

  
Sigrun resisted the urge to arch her tired back and stayed exactly in place. This was hardly the first time her discipline had been tested by her Master. Her spine was perfectly straight, hands grasping the other wrist and kneeling to show him her pussy. Loki's booted foot was just touching one knee, and she could feel the cool of his skin stroke over hers. Suddenly, the boot moved between her legs, pressing up against her heated center. Loki continued reading, paying no attention to her until the toe of his boot raised, brushing over her hopefully swelling lower lips, idly sliding the pointed toe back and forth. Sigrun closed her eyes, hoping he would continue. The feel of the smooth leather- the roughness of his buckles and clasps- it was incredibly erotic. Finally, he spoke. "Roll your hips." Doing as he asked, the Elf gave a little sigh of relief, gratefully moving her hips to stroke back and forth on his boot, still held in place and parting the lips of her pussy. "Back and forth now, little girl," he said as he calmly turned the page. Sigrun was fighting the stream of little whimpers than wanted to spill from her lips, the pleasure of stroking herself against him bringing her closer to an orgasm than she'd like. A knock of the door made the Elf freeze, and Loki looked down at her coldly. "I did not give you permission to stop." Seagreen eyes wide, she tried to communicate her anxiety. Giving a long sigh of one burdened with ridiculous demands, Loki waved his hand, settling a veil over Sigrun to render her invisible. "Keep going, Pet. And guard your tongue, they can still hear you." Settling back with an evil smile, he barked, "Enter!" He watched with amusement as the Elf's lips pressed desperately together, trying not to moan as she continued rocking back and forth on his boot. Loki could see the streaks of moisture collecting on the leather as Sigrun pleasured herself. When the dishes were all carefully placed on the table, the Prince waved the servants out and looked down again.

  
"Stop."

  
To her horror, Sigrun gave a little groan of of disappointment, freezing in place as Loki stared at her sternly. "You will be punished for that unattractive pouting. But not now." Taking her silky ponytail, he wrapped it around his fist and pulled her hair back, offering her a bite of a warm roll, slathered in jam. "Open your mouth, darling."

  
So _that's_ what Loki was playing at, she realized, forcing her to be dependent- feeding her like a child. Chewing obediently, the Elf reminded herself to be still and accept the bites and forkfuls of dinner handed down to her. Every now and then, the Prince would cruelly move his boot back and forth, rubbing against her miserably stimulated clit. When the torment of the meal was over, Loki released her hair. "Go to the bed, lying on your back, legs drawn up and knees open." A little stiffly after hours in the same position, the Princess rose and crawled on to the gigantic bed. "Very good, little girl," his voice was right next her ear, and his breath sent a spiral of goosebumps down her neck, spreading to her breasts. Loki admired the taut pink nipples, and whispered into her ear again. "I'm going to put my mouth on your delicious cunt, darling. You will not move, but I require all your little moans and whimpers. Is this clear?"

"Yes, My Lord." Sigrun's voice was clear, even if it shook a little in her need.

"Do not sound so anticipatory, little girl," he said coldly, "I haven't decided if you will come tonight."

"I understand, My Lord," her tone less excited this time.

Spreading her knees even wider. Loki enjoyed the sight of her- the sweet pink slash between her legs, the Elf's muscles taut with arousal. Sigrun was already delightfully wet, his boot having done his work for him. Placing those cool lips against one knee, he began a trail of licks and kisses up the soft skin of one thigh, then passing over her heated center, leisurely made his way down the other. Placing one finger along the wet seam of her lips, he stroked back and forth softly- not enough pressure to actually move things along, but enough to keep every nerve ending in his darling Pet alive and tingling. Angling just the tip of his cool tongue along those swollen lips, Loki began licking and taunting her, enjoying the soft gasps she made with each pass of his tongue. His gaze rose to enjoy Sigrun's lovely breasts, heaving so rapidly with the effort to be still. Then, the damnable charm nestled in the hollow of her throat winked insolently, and he growled again. Attacking her pussy with fingers sliding into her channel and chilly lips latching hard on to her clit, Loki enjoyed watching tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, squeezed tight with the effort of holding still for him. Pulling his mouth off her swollen clit, Loki cleared his throat, still rasping with the effort of holding back his desire to make her scream and beg. "Pet. Open your eyes."

Sigrun's gaze opened to his, dark lashes fluttering as she fought to hold his gaze. The sheer beauty of the man- her Lord's black hair falling on to her stomach, tickling along her thighs as his slitted stare held hers. Those big hands came up to push her legs wider, making the Elf watch his mouth descend on her center again. Just as that talented mouth was about to take another taste, Loki murmured, "You may come, little girl, as many times as you like. But you will not hold back your screams."

  
And she did. The Crown Princess of the White Court screamed like a banshee as his icy tongue tickled her clit before his teeth fastened down, worrying her most sensitive part like a wolf with a tasty bit of meat. Loki enjoyed the sight of Sigrun's back snapping into a painful arch, that pink mouth screaming, just as he'd ordered. Sliding two big fingers inside her, the Prince urged her into another finish, and then another until she collapsed, weeping with gratitude and pleasure.

  
"My Lord...my Master..." she managed, "may I please you? May I take your cock-"

  
"Not just yet," growled Loki, "we have business, darling."

  
Still panting from her excruciating string of orgasms, Sigrun's brow wrinkled. "My Lord?" She stiffened as she felt a tickle, a movement on her calf. Looking down, the Elf froze as she watched a golden snake glide along her smooth leg, twirling around her thigh and sliding closer to her weeping pussy. "Wh- what business does your creature have here, my Lord?" Watching with dread as his lips curved into another cruel smile, Sigrun felt the head of the serpent reach her clitoris, still throbbing and red.

  
"Be still, darling," Loki urged coldly. "Moving just now would be extremely unwise." He did admire his Pet's self-control. The Elf didn't move a muscle, even as the golden creature's mouth opened, fangs showing. Sigrun did shriek briefly before managing to stifle it as the white-hot flash of agony bloomed from her clit, shaking as she tried to not kick and shove Loki away from her. "Look down, darling," he urged, soothingly stroking her clenching stomach. "Look how pretty you are."

  
Shaking with the aftermath of the intense pain, Sigrun followed his gaze to see the tiny golden serpent, the little ring piercing the hood of her clit- mouth to tail in a never ending hold. The eyes of the jewelry glinted emerald green, just like the eyes of her Master, glowing as he looked at his mark on her.

 


	11. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Sigrun realize how alike they really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're edging in to battle, betrayal and all the pissy emotions these things rouse in Loki. Meaning, he's not always likable, but the smut is spectacular. Just so you know.

The Sigrun woke the next morning with Loki already sliding into her, that knowing smile gracing his handsome features as she gasped in pain. The piercing was real, then? She thought hazily as he began thrusting with that lovely, thick cock of his. "How do you feel, Pet?" His tone was as smug as his smile, but Sigrun slid her hands along his flexing back, enjoying the feel of the movement of the muscles under her palms.

  
"I am quite well, my King," she answered demurely, causing Loki to raise a brow, never slowing his movements inside her. The Prince could feel the slip and slide of that hard little ring against his cock, so he knew his Pet's sensitive clitoris felt it doubly more. He felt the subtle tension in her thighs as they gripped his waist, but Sigrun voiced no complaint, arching to meet him as they both moved aggressively to their finish. The Elf came with a blissful little sigh, feeling the cool spread of Loki's finish inside her. She'd always loved how it felt, from the moment she agreed to belong to him. The size and weight of his cock, all the clever ways Loki could use it, the endless series of challenges to prove she was strong enough to bear him. Smiling into his neck as he sagged against her, Sigrun gently ran her warm little hands over his sweating back. She knew her submission was payment for the centuries of deceit and betrayal Loki endured at the hands of the man who called himself his Father. And she would gladly accept it. Becoming bolder, the Elf slipped her hand into his thick, black hair, playing with the length of it, feeling how silky the locks felt against her fingers. She could understand his feelings, after all. Centuries of watching her father smile on her, a slight wistfulness that she wasn't male. Excelling in combat magic to crush enemies of the Court- yet she was still...not male. However, despite her frustrations with never being quite enough, the concept of killing her father to gain power was unimaginable, even if she hadn't been next in line for the throne. Loki's unwilling confession from the night they drank the Angel's Tears was constantly on her mind. Cool fingers pressing on her sensitive bud brought Sigrun abruptly back to the present, pale eyes wide as she stared up into Loki's.

"The ring- is it very painful?" He asked, one chilly fingertip stroking over the little piercing. The Elf admired the look of his thick lashes on his pale cheekbone. Truly, her Master was beautiful. "I asked you a question, little girl." Loki's voice was colder as his finger caught inside the ring circling her clitoris.

Sigrun startled, embarrassed to have been caught daydreaming and suddenly very aware that if he chose to tug on that tiny piece of jewelry, it could incapacitate her for the day. "Forgive me, my King. The piercing is not nearly as painful now," she could feel his finger begin to curve, and the words spilled out hastily, "but I fear any pulling might render me useless?" Her mild protest turned into more of a feeble question by the end as Loki looked into her eyes.

His smile was dark, and full of promise as he purred, "And yet, you would still submit if I so desired, would you not, darling?"

Hands curled into fists at her sides, the Princess braced herself. "If you wished, my King."

His seeking fingers turned frigid, making Sigrun shudder briefly as they explored along her wet center as their owner frowned down at her. "You do not wish to use the word that would end it all?"

"I wish to please you." The words tumbled from her lips before Sigrun even thought them through, and her breath caught as Loki's fingers stilled.

  
"Good." His voice lowered to a purr, the sound of a big cat finally sated. "Remove your necklace."

  
Sigrun's hand flew to cover the charm without thinking. "My King?"

  
Loki's eyes turned frigid, the color of a glacier. "Do not make me repeat myself."

  
Nodding, the Elf made a complicated flicking movement and the offensive item disappeared.

  
Abruptly pushing off her, he flexed his broad back, then pulled on a robe. "How long have you worn it?" he questioned, not turning to face her.

  
"Nearly three centuries," Sigrun answered cautiously. She knew Loki was calculating the timeline and would come to the obvious conclusion.

  
"Don't you think it whoreish to wear the collar of an old master while still wet from the spendings of your new one?" He asked coldly, making the Elf flush, grateful that he hadn't turned around.

  
"Please forgive me, my King. It- it is not a collar, simply a piece of jewelry I became accustomed to wearing." Tying the belt on his robe, Loki finally turned to look down at her, still seated apprehensively on the bed.

  
"You will never wear it again as my submissive," his voice dripped contempt, making Sigrun's hands clench into fists again. "Now go to your rooms and prepare for the day. You will need field dress." She nodded, but he'd already turned away and headed to his steaming bath.

Pulling on her leather leggings and boots, the Princess pondered Loki's sudden change in mood. She had been nothing but attentive since agreeing to be his, so why the jealousy and resentment for Ulbrecht? The elder Elf was gone, and would likely never be seen again. Pulling on a long jacket and her leather armor, Sigrun sighed. Loki had always been mercurial and hard to please, from the first time she'd met him. Making the same gesture in reverse, the sparkling charm and invisible chain reappeared in her hand. Pulling a small velvet bag from her belongings, Sigrun kissed the charm before sliding it into the bag and packing it with the rest of her most important items.

  
When the Elf headed into the dining hall, it was clear Loki intended to ignore her, seated with his mother on one side and an attractive courtier from Vanaheim on the other. Sigrun joined her battle unit, happy to see her men and question them about the previous night. "Will there be any apologies to be made now that you are all sober?" She teased them in a low tone. While every Elven face remained beautiful and unperturbed, Sigrun knew the subtle signs of embarrassment. "Will we be paying recompense for damages?" she questioned slyly, "Perhaps an apology fund for a deflowered maiden or two?" There was no response, other than a polite cough or two, but the men who faced Death without a blink all stared at their plates, suddenly fascinated with the boar sausage and fine-grained rolls. Chuckling under her breath, Sigrun dug in. It was good to be in charge again.

The war council's slow beginning that morning was abruptly ended when Loki raised his voice, cutting off the tired report from Odin's general. "We are wasting time. I have found a rift in the fabric of space, near a small village in northern Vanaheim. Nothing has emerged, as of yet. But therein lies our threat, not in Svartalfheim."

  
Thor chuckled indulgently. "Brother! Always swinging at shadows! We know our enemy, and it is the Black Court."

  
Loki barely contained a sneer. _"Brother,"_ he responded, "there is as yet no proof that the Svartálfar are behind these attacks, other than the Unseelie combat Mages we captured. ALL of whom-" he spoke louder as Thor attempted to interrupt, " _all_ of whom showed an outside influence. They were not acting under orders from their King."

  
"As if King Angrim would be so obvious," the Allfather observed crossly. "What did you find in this...rift?"

"There's a strange electrical signature, one I have never seen in this Universe," Loki said slowly, knowing there would be a flurry of consternation at the huge table. "It is an arcane magic, one I do not know." In the corner of his eye, he could see Sigrun lean forward eagerly, hanging on every word. "Because these attacks seem random, without meaning, I believe whoever is behind this rift is building their strength, perhaps practicing their skills for a greater assault."

Odin stood, leaning on his staff. "Thor, you go to the border of Svartalfheim as planned-" His hand raised angrily as many at the table prepared to object. "-without the White Court troops, _as demanded_ by King Leafstred." Sigrun didn't speak a word, the Allfather noticed, but his spiteful comment about her father caused a shadow to spread over her expressionless face. "In the meantime," he continued, "Loki, you will take the Combat Mages to the site of the rift for further study."

Sigrun closed her eyes in relief, knowing her father's rage would about Thor's invasion would be tempered by the fact she and Loki were actually making progress in finding the true threat. She was correct as they stood over the scrying pool, speaking to an angry King Leafstred. "This plan of Thor's is idiocy!" he snarled, then looking at Loki. "I will not apologize for calling your brother an idiot-"  
"-Since I agree with you." the Prince finished smoothly.  
Shaking his head in amusement, the White Elf eyes Loki shrewdly. "We are alone, with no Asgardian generals to listen in. What do you think you have found?"  
Loki shook his dark head in frustration. "I...cannot say, Your Grace. I know only the rift was caused from outside the Nine Realms and the Universe that holds us. There is no signature that feels familiar."  
King Leafstred nodded, then looked to his daughter. "I look forward to a full report as soon as you have discovered anything of merit, Sigrun."  
"Of course, Father," she nodded respectfully.  
His stern expression lightened as he looked at his beautiful offspring. "Are you well, Litt Ugagn?"

  
Loki watched as a shy smile spread across the normally composed expression of his Submissive. "Quite well, Father. The battle unit is growing in strength daily."

  
The King nodded, suddenly distracted as a group entered his great room. "I must go, my dear. Ah- the Queen is with child. Again." He chuckled, not catching the chill that froze his daughter's smile in place.

  
"Congratulations, Father, and please send my regards to your wife as well." Sigrun intoned, all life having left her tone. 'Interesting,' thought Loki. 'This merits further study.'

  
"To both of you, good fortune," King Leafstred was wearing his most formal expression, meaning whoever was in the room was not to be included in the conversation. Loki and Sigrun nodded silently, and the image of the White Court King shimmered and disappeared,

There was silence on their end as well, and Loki waved a hand over the scrying pool, removing the sacred oils and leaving the water undisturbed. " _Are_ congratulations in order, Pet?" He asked calmly, watching Sigrun. The girl seemed diminished, somehow.

  
Looking up and forcing a smile, she chuckled. "The new Queen of Seelie Court has been presenting my father with a series of daughters over the last century- three at last count. She is quite anxious for a boy."

  
Loki pounced on the hesitation in her voice. "Does the King require a son? It seems the Crown Princess is very capable." He could see the bitterness well in those seagreen eyes as the Princess looked away.

  
"I am only capable until such time as my father sires a son." There was silence in the room, and for once, Loki felt a complete kinship with another person. This was a bitterness he knew perfectly, one that was embedded in his very bones. Of not quite being enough.

  
He knew his Submissive would hate herself if she showed weakness now, so he calmly waited a moment before saying, "Gather your battle unit, Sigrun. I think we should leave quickly, we have excellent cover under the cacophony and bluster of Thor's farewell." The feeling of complete kinship lingered again as she attempted to stifle a laugh into a cough.

  
"An excellent idea, my Lord," she agreed. "The East gate?"

  
Loki nodded, leading the way out of the room. "The least noticed path- well done, darling. I'll contact Heimdall to be ready for us." Out in the busy hall, the Prince hesitated a moment, irritated now that he hadn't kissed the Elf before leaving the privacy of the Scrying Hall. "Until then, Pet..." he murmured in that damnably beautiful voice, knowing perfectly well it shot a bolt of electricity straight to Sigrun's center.

  
Those full pink lips of hers twitched before composing herself. Sweeping black lashes up to stare into his knowing gaze, Sigrun fluttered them. "As you wish, my King..." she barely breathed, knowing his cock was already twitching. Crossly adjusting his leather breeches, Loki reminded himself to make her pay for that later.

Their escape plan worked perfectly, the nearly deserted East gate allowing the battle Mages to leave nearly unnoticed. They could hear the cheering and Thor's thundering voice behind them, happy to have it fade as the group galloped across the Rainbow Bridge toward Heimdall's gate to the Bifrost. "Your Grace." The golden-eyed guardian nodded briefly to Loki, then focused on Sigrun with a rare smile. "Princess Sigrun, a pleasure as always."

  
Sigrun broke into a huge smile drawing closer to place one pale hand on his armored forearm. "Sir Heimdall. You look much happier to see me now than you did that summer." To Loki's mingled outrage and amusement, the giant and the Elf leaned into each other for a moment before she mounted her horse, ready to be sent through the Bifrost.

  
Taking a moment to be sure everyone was accounted for and suffering no ill effects from the violent transition, Loki looked at Sigrun with some menace. He'd never liked a situation he did not have full control over, and given that this girl was his submissive, surely these surprise relationships shouldn't keep popping up. "Now how is it that I find you to be on such...comfortable terms with our Gatekeeper, darling?"

 


	12. The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Sigrun save a village, discover the Rift and break the Mayor's bed. In all, a productive afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been moving slower on this story than my others, but as I've promised you before- I will NEVER leave a story unfinished. I HATE getting caught up in someone's fanfiction, only to find they've given up and left me hanging. AAAAH! I will never do that, even if one story may not be as popular as another. So thank you all for reading, as always.

Sigrun was about to laugh away the question until she realized Loki was well and truly aggrieved. 'It's not as if I question him about every female who crosses his path!' She thought irritably, well aware that likely half the women at the banquet the night before would have been ravished by her Master.  "It was the summer I spent at Asgard's court," she said, "I was practicing the disappearing spells taught to me your mother."

"And?" Loki prodded, irritably guiding his horse north.

"I was practicing them on Heimdall. He was not pleased to see me disappear and then pop back into his sight. Over and over."

Despite himself, Loki burst into laughter. "I would imagine not. I did the same thing to him when I first learned the spells. What happened?"

"The Allfather discovered what I was doing to his Watchman. He punished me by making me clean Heimdall's armor every day for the rest of my stay." Sigrun angled her horse to follow the Prince's new direction. "It became one of the best moments of my day. He would tell me stories of some of his rare visions- things no one else had seen in the Universe."

Loki actually stopped his mount to stare at her. "Heimdall _spoke_? More than two syllables? To YOU?"

As her battalion caught up with them, Sigrun risked a smug little grin. "Yes, to the annoying little girl from Alfheim."

 

It was less than an hour's march later when Loki and Sigrun first sensed the disruption. Their horses began shifting anxiously, the well-trained mounts still try to sidle away from the strange energy soaking the atmosphere. Handing her reins to one of her lieutenants, the Elf moved slowly to the spot, circling from one direction as Loki did from the other. “It’s changed,” he said abruptly, closing his eyes to concentrate.

“How so?” she questioned, her hands out, palms flat, feeling the bizarre current move within the area of the rift. “It feels...diseased, poisoned somehow.” Nodding to Valdiir, she sent him to move the rest of the battalion around the area, taking readings and trying to find something to to test. “Could this be some sort of biological weapon?” She mused, “Something meant to destroy the populace before this alien force moved through?”

She watched as Loki tilted his head, his glossy black hair sweeping back from his face with the breeze. Sigrun’s fingers suddenly itched to run through his beautiful hair. It felt so good- clutching it as he moved his head between her thighs, and... Crossly shaking her head, she tried to refocus. The mocking smile from her Master told her the moment had not gone unnoticed. “Having trouble concentrating, Princess?” He purred, enjoying the tightening of her full lips before Sigrun’s head jerked back.

“Here. Here! Do you feel it?” Her usually low voice was higher, thinner and then it hit the others, an overwhelming sense of horror, a psychic nausea that made their physical bodies vomit, trying to remove the filth from their mind. “Back off!” She forced out, “everyone move back six paces. NOW!” The movement was more of a stagger from the usually impassive Elves, but everyone was able to get back far enough to no longer feel the oily, soiled energy seep into their psyche. 

Looking around to make sure everyone was with her, Sigrun took another deep breath and forced herself to stand up straight. “Is everyone recovered?”

 Various nods of assent calmed her concerns and Sigrun looked at Loki. “What are your thoughts? Do you think whatever made this rift is still here on our side of it?”

 He frowned, angling his head oddly, as if scenting the air like an animal. Unbidden, the memory of Loki as the black wolf who’d ravished her in fur-form sent another flush to her cheeks. “I can’t be sure. But the energy isn’t dissipating, as it would if the entity had left.”

 The Elf stepped closed, “Do you think we can track it? Perhaps, follow the trail?”

 Loki nodded, looking over her battalion. “Have them hold space for us. Let us see if we can hone in on what direction this signature might be moving.”

 Stepping back, Sigrun clapped her hands together. “Warriors! Attention! The group drew close to her in one seamless step, and Loki raised one dark brow.

 'Excellent discipline from my Pet. How delightful that she can preach what she practices,’ he thought lewdly. Forcing himself to pay attention before another thought of her trembling in an orgasm under him threatened to distract him completely, Loki listened as she organized the group, deftly pairing weaker Mages with more experienced ones.

“We cannot see or even necessarily sense this energy,” she counseled, “so you must be attuned to your connection to Earth Magic-  be certain your metal torcs are fully charged. Let us see if we can get aid from the the land around us to track this unnatural thing.”

Loki stood back and watched her easy command of her men. Ordinarily, he’d be barely controlling the impulse to take over, but the Elf was doing exactly what he would have decided. It was strange, he mused, to watch his Submissive in control over so many battle-hardened men. “Mount up!” It was his only command, but the troop immediately obeyed, all sliding into their saddles with that eerie precision again. They’d been riding for less than an hour when the faint sounds of battle reached them, along with an almost nauseating mental scent of the entity they were tracking. Sigrun and Loki looked at each other in concern and instantly sounded the alarm, sending the battalion into a furious gallop. The scene was even more horrifying than the demon battle where Loki nearly lost his life to Thor’s foolishness. There was no army to defend here, only villagers with the most rudimentary of weapons. Deftly examining the demon horde attacking the screaming Vanir, Sigrun could see a few of the Dark Elves among them- captains, likely, sending the demons in one direction or another, rapidly disintegrating the villager’s defense. 

The combat Mages separated into three divisions, surrounding the center of the fighting and attempting to insert one division between the Vanir and the monsters intent on slaughtering them. Another flanked the army, the third attacked from behind to block any retreat. From the corner of his eye, Loki could see the blank expression slip over the beautiful faces of the White Court battalion. Light Elves were terrifying in battle- literally tearing their enemies limb from limb, completely impassive to the death and brutality. Sigrun’s group flanked the battlefield where most of the commanding officers were giving orders. Jumping from their horses, the Mages knelt to the ground and sent out a sharp exhalation of sound, which turned into a gigantic heave of the field- a shockwave that knocked every creature within its circle down to the churned-up mud. Savagely tearing through the demon cannon fodder, Sigrun headed for the two Dark Elf commanders. 'If I can just capture one...' she thought, the screams and clanging of metal around her dimming in her need to reach the enemy, '...just one, we can discover who is behind this madness.' Seeing her intent, Sigrun's Second Valdiir moved to guard her back, both Elves spitting out shaped curses to explode the head of the demons attacking them. 

Loki's unit was tearing through the bloody trench between the the Vanir farmers and the mindless brutality of the demons. But the Prince frowned as he watched the monsters slash their way through the innocents. The creatures moved in an unnatural, coordinated pattern, as if their bodies were controlled by a single mind. Loki’s mind flew as green fire sputtered from his fingertips and burned the enemies who turned to attack him into ash. Demons were brutal, mindless killers- even their own King held them in minimal control. This kind of bizarre, identical movement was unheard of. But he slashed and burned his way through the frontline as the other Mages formed a protective line between the civilians and the demon troops. Four more of Sigrun’s best sorcerers moved to flank him on either side, following his lead. Loki was just beginning to feel a cautious optimism that they’d rout the Muspelheim troops when that same filthy energy began seeping through the edges of his guarded thoughts. The sudden shuddering and groaning of the battle Mages around him showed they were feeling it, too. “Defense!” He roared at the rest of his unit, and they instantly swarmed him and his four officers, holding off any attacks while the Prince concentrated. “Shield your minds!” He snapped, trying to do the same while searching for the entity. Two of the other battle-hardened sorcerers began groaning in horror, still holding their place beside him. Loki could feel when the energy discover them. It felt as if boiling tar was pouring over his brain and down his spinal cord, searing his nerves and melting neurons. Gritting his teeth, he shoved back viciously, sending a cold green light stabbing through the agony of it’s regard. The Light Elves did the same, golden blood welling in their eyes and dripping from their nostrils, but every Mage held. There was an almost instantaneous recoil- a high, squealing cry shattered the noise of the battlefield, sending even the demons to their knees, gnarled hands clasped over their ears and screeching like the damned in Hel.

Just as quickly, it was gone. The Musphelheim began staggering uncertainly, whatever control wielded over them gone. The three combat units destroyed the rest quickly. Loki raced for a Black Elf, attempting to capture him for information when the Svartálfar bared his bloody teeth at him and bit down on a capsule under his tongue. “Prince of Lies,” he groaned, black blood spurting from mouth as the Dark Elf fell, “your doom comes for you. For all of you!” Angrily kicking the dead body, Loki looked around in frustration. Sigrun’s unit was taking prisoners, he could see a demon officer and a Svartálfar captain on their knees, bound by glowing ropes of energy. A group of the bloodied Vanir fell on his group, babbling and sobbing their gratitude. Brushing them off and leaving them for the uncomfortable Light Elves to handle, the Prince directed his horse back to Sigrun. She was busy directing Valdiir on holding their prisoners while also checking on the unit that took the rear. Other than minor injuries and the psychic damage inflicted from the alien energy, every Mage in her battalion survived the fight. Allowing a smile to cross her bloodied lips, Sigrun put her hands on her hips. Her moment of peace lasted a full sixty seconds before Loki bellowed right next to her ear.

“What HAPPENED to you! Why are you bleeding!”

Just stopping herself before she fell backwards over the prisoners, Sigrun irritably righted herself and not-quite glared at Loki. “Nothing, Your Grace! It’s just a bit of damage from the entity’s...influence.” Daringly, she reached up with her sleeve to wipe his cheek and bloodied nose. “No worse than yours, certainly.”

The Prince was ignoring her and running his broad, dirty hands over her back and shoulders, looking for injuries. 

Taking his restless hands in hers, Sigrun stood on tiptoe to get him to look her in the eye. “I am uninjured, my Lord. Are you?”

Finally forced to look her in the eye, Loki stilled. “I am. We must-” His next words were drowned out by the grateful weeping of the women surrounding them, trying to thank the battalion for saving them. The Mayor came forward, trying to cut through the tears to bow to the couple.

“We are- you have saved us- our entire village. How did you know? Did the Allfather send you?” Sigrun nearly cringed at the chill that swept over Loki’s face, his expression looked more like the Mayor had just vomited down his armor.

“We are most happy to have discovered the attack, Sir...?” The Elf asked politely, pulling him slightly away from the suddenly furious Prince.

“Mayor Torrestson,” the Vanir introduced, bowing low to Sigrun while glancing anxiously at Loki.

Graciously nodding her head in return, the Princess continued the questioning, drawing him slightly away from the others on the field. “We must speak, Mayor. But first, let us help you with the survivors, and then my battalion will need rest and food?”

His wide face paled at his thoughtlessness, and Torrestson nodded rapidly. “Of course, Your Grace! Forgive me!”

 

Once the surviving Muspelheim were dispatched and the Vanir resituated to the village, Sigrun organized guard watch- including at least 5 of her men- while Loki secured their captives in the village jail. Dubiously eyeing the weak iron bars, he turned as Sigrun joined him. “This will not hold them,” she agreed regretfully, correctly interpreting his expression. They worked together to build a spell to hold the prisoners more securely and assigned more of the Light Elves to guard them. Finally certain everything was attended to, Sigrun allowed herself to be drawn to the Mayor’s home, the finest in the village while looking back at Loki with her brow drawn. Interpreting her invitation, his eyes narrowed and he followed her. Washing each other in the home’s huge bath, Sigrun was surprised to find he carefully mapped her body with those huge, cool hands, gliding over flesh and marking each bruise or cut. Returning the favor, the Elf washed Loki free of the blood and mud from the battle, checking for injury and pleased to find him nearly unscathed. Sigrun flushed as she watched his mouth slide into a smug grin, knowing that her quickened heartbeat was due to his hands on her. When they fell to her hips and lifted her to the edge of the tub, she moaned just under her breath, wrapping her long legs around him. They launched into each other- biting, nipping, kissing each other roughly. Sigrun understood the harshness- the barely contained savagery from battle crossing over into the greedy mauling Loki was giving her breasts, squeezing harder as she arched her back against the stinging pain.

“Such a good Pet,” he whispered into her ear, making her shudder as those big hands squeezed her tender flesh again. “Are those lovely, stiff nipples for me, darling?” At her nod against his shoulder, Loki chuckled. “And this wet quim, did you save this for your Master’s cock?”

Trying to push against the two fingers he slid into her pussy, Sigrun bit into Loki’s shoulder, trying to muffle her moan. “Yes, my King, only for you- ah, Gods!” Her nails dug into his arms, trying to be still under the savage movement of his hand against her, fingers moving in and out while his thumb drummed against her clit.

“Mmmm, my dirty whore,” he hissed affectionately, moving his fingers faster against her wet and eager center. “Spread those legs wider, little girl. Daddy wants to play with you.”

And Loki did, far longer than Sigrun would have liked- she, so desperate to come, and the Prince unwilling to grant it. Soon, her back arched so painfully that only her ass and her shoulders touched the wet floor, one slim hand clutching his arm as the other slipped around Loki’s cock, slicking his shaft as it moved up to enter her. When he thrust inside her, he moved quickly to cover her mouth with his, kissing away Sigrun’s shriek of pleasure. Each time with him was like the first… she thought hazily, lifting her suddenly heavy head to see him invade her. Each time, that beautiful cock stretched her to the point of nearly tearing her, Loki's  broad palm rising to smooth over the clenched muscles of Sigrun’s abdomen, forcing her to relax and take him deeper. 

Loki watched her beautiful face closely, loving the play of emotion that was so different in their intimate moments than the cold, impassive expression she wore during battle. The juxtaposition never failed to arouse him more- that he- the Secondborn of Odin- was the one to rouse this passion in Sigrun. When her grip on his arm loosened, he began thrusting inside her, slower at first, enjoying the feeling of the Elf’s hips sinuously move from side to side as he thrust up and down. “Such a good Pet,” he praised, his hips snapping harder now, enjoying the sudden yelp Sigrun couldn’t hold back. “Always so willing to take me, aren’t you, darling? Opening those legs like a good girl and that greedy cunt just...sucking my cock in, all the way up inside you. Do you like that, Pet?” Watching her lashes flutter, trying to keep her eyes on his, he smiled slightly, loving the pull and squeeze of her walls against him. Yanking her legs back down as his thrusts began rocking her across the floor, Loki wrapped them more securely around his waist. “Hold on now, little one. I must confess to just a bit of disappointment that you were not more severely wounded during battle.”

He chuckled cruelly as Sigrun’s eyes snapped wide open, the pale green of her stare making him harder. At last- some apprehension. Pulling one leg up and balancing her heel on his broad shoulder, Loki spread her wider, making her helpless to move. “W-why would you wish such a thing, my King?” Sigrun managed to gasp out, trying to keep up with the sudden frenzy of his thrusts.

“Because, my darling. Your sweet, golden blood...such a delicacy. Have you never had a lover taste you in such a way?” Her pretty dark brows drew together in confusion.

“Taste my- AH! Oh! Taste my blood, Sir? No…” The Elf’s attempt to answer him ended in a moan, but Loki didn’t press her. Pulling his knife from under a towel, he lifted it just enough for Sigrun to see what he was holding before he ran the jeweled handle down her suddenly tense abdomen. While her grip tightened on his bicep, she didn’t move as the handle slid down again the top of her slit, idly circling her clitoris. Suddenly pressing the cold metal down on her sensitive bundle of flesh, Loki drank down her loud, helpless moan.

“Does my dirty little girl like being touched like this?” Loki leaned down close to her ear, the whisper of the devil tempting her. “Does my sweet Pet love having her clit stroked with the knife that slaughtered demons in battle today?” Looking at the anxiety washing through those expressive eyes of hers, the Prince grinned savagely. “The blade, darling- it’s extremely sharp. Would you like to see?” Enjoying her choked attempt to answer him, Loki patted the sharp, cold edge of the blade on her mound, just above her wet clit as her hips made an abortive move to shy away from his knife. “Do not move!” He warned sharply, fixing the girl with a haughty, threatening glare. Suddenly breaking out into another eerie grin, Loki murmured, “You wouldn’t want my hand to slip, now would you?” He looked down to see the hand not gripping his arm for balance rise to his fist holding the knife, her slim fingers gently sliding over his grip on the blade.

“I trust you, my King.”

The words were soft, barely breathed from Sigrun’s mouth, but her trust suddenly made Loki’s cock, if possible, even harder. Groaning, he suddenly, lifted her- still impaled on his shaft- and all but threw Sigrun on the bed in the adjoining room. Beginning his quick slide in and out of her again, the Prince placed her shaking hands on the bed frame. “Do not move your hands,” he warned, balancing on one elbow as the hand holding the blade stroked it softly up and down the smooth skin of Sigrun’s abdomen. There were fewer scars here, the Princess too skilled to allow an enemy that close to such a vulnerable area. “Ah…” Loki growled. But those breasts...bouncing in time to his thrusts, the pretty pink nipples so hard and anxious for him. Sliding up to one breast, he briskly slapped the flat of the blade against the sensitive skin there, enjoyed her gasp that his Pet tried to choke back. The gasp returned, louder, when his wrist twisted and made a tiny slice just under her nipple, enjoying the sight of her golden blood bead up from the shallow cut. Sigrun gripped the bed tighter, gritting her teeth against the anxiety of having a blade so close to her. “You’re fighting it, aren’t you, darling?” Loki purred into her ear again, “The mighty warrior Princess, allowing a knife against her heart? I could just turn the blade- like this- and I could drive it straight through your beating heart…”

Everything slowed down into the space of a single heartbeat as the Elf watched the glint in her Master’s piercing eyes- the fight between the pleasure of marking her and the violence it was rousing in him. Just as she battled her nature to not strike, he was fighting his to not kill. They stared at each other as his hand moved three more times, almost a separate thing from the rest of their coupling. Setting aside the blade, his emerald gaze dropped to her breast and groaned, his dark head dropping as he sucked the wound greedily, lapping up the pearls of her blood and swirling around her nipple. When his lips returned to the little wound and sucked harshly, Sigrun let out a scream, breathlessly begging him without words. To her relief, he understood and began speeding up his thrusts. “You may come.”

With a roar and a final thrust, Loki came inside her. A sudden lurch and a drop made his cock drive even farther inside her, both of them howling at the sudden, intense penetration. Holding Loki’s head to her breasts, Sigrun tried to calm her heaving breaths before laughing. “I believe we have broken the Mayor’s bed, my King.”

Appreciatively kissing both breasts before rising, the Prince stretched luxuriously. “A pity. I hoped to fuck you again before questioning the prisoners.”

Sigrun’s smiled dropped and they gave each other a look of resignation. Playtime was over. Stiffly rising from the bed and dressing in some fresh clothes put inside the door by the tactful Mayor’s wife, she checked the little wound Loki gave her. Shivering in mixed arousal, Sigrun saw he’d marked her with his signature snake-shaped seal. The cuts were oddly graceful, beautiful against her pale skin, even as more blood beaded along the tiny incisions.

 

 


	13. Little Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the tables are turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...trigger warnings. (Buries head in hands) Man, I am so far past figuring out what the hell in this story is triggering... It's all consensual. Let's leave it at that, okay?
> 
> OH! My dear misreall has been on FIRE with her story "The Road To Hel..." http://archiveofourown.org/works/8591122/chapters/21788285

“Do you believe him?” Sigrun and Loki were making their exhausted way back to the Mayor’s home, covered in the black filth of Svartálfar blood.

 Loki grunted. “We were...thorough. It would be impossible for him to lie, even though he makes no sense.”

 Sighing, Sigrun agreed. “Then we must try to understand the unexplainable.”

 The Dark Elf captain took two days to break, even with the considerable talents of the sorceress and Loki. But his shredded ramblings of “a Thing...it slips between the Worlds...It feeds...It will absorb you ALL…” made no sense, not in their current understanding of the Universe.

 Politely thanking Mayor Torretsson for his home, Sigrun watched the Prince irritably escape inside, refusing to endure even the niceties. Not that she could blame him. There were countless times during the interrogation when she watched with spiking anxiety as Loki and the Svartálfar captain strained against each other’s minds, blood dripping as neither would give quarter.

 “The geas’ on his mind,” Sigrun mused, helping Loki disrobe as the large bathing area filled with steam. “Have you ever seen such a thing? I’d begun to wonder if it was unbreakable.”

 He sniffed haughtily, pulling impatiently at her gown. “Not to me,” Loki snarled, “not to US.” Unaccountably touched at the “us,” Sigrun raised to her toes to give him a soft kiss.

 “Sit,” she urged him when they’d bathed away the blood and the offal. “You must be hungry, My King.”

 Loki grunted indifferently, but he relaxed into the chair she’d led him to, and leaned back, watching the Elf gather food together for him, putting a warm plate in front of him and pouring a glass of wine. Sigrun could tell by his tightened jaw that he was angry and exhausted, and so far, he was allowing her to care for him, for a change. “It will be the local swill, I suppose…” Loki drawled haughtily, but his sneer died off as he watched his pet butter a warm piece of freshly-made bread for him and slice meat off the joint someone had roasted for them.

 “It’s peasant food,” she admitted, “but it’s fresh and it’s wonderful- not as rich as that fancy slop at court.”

Loki laughed loudly but took the bread from her, biting in appreciatively. His emerald eyes drifted to her breasts, loosely covered by the thin linen shift she’d pulled on. Reaching out one big hand, he pulled the fabric aside to admire the little scar he’d left under her nipple. “Beautiful…” he purred, admiring the graceful lines. Sigrun flushed, and he laughed again, marveling that he could make the Elf blush after all these centuries of shameless activity. Just as they finished the meal and began looking at the Mayor’s hastily-repaired bed, a timorous knock on the door disturbed them. “WHAT?” shouted Loki, irritable at being disturbed.

 “F-forgive me, my- your- uh, Your Highnesses!” Groaned the Mayor, “But the White King sent you an urgent message?”

Angrily pulling the fabric to cover Sigrun’s breasts, Loki stood to yank open the door and pull the parchment from the startled Vanir’s hand. “Thank you,” he forced, before shutting the door in the man’s face. Briefly eyeing the inscription, he handed it to the Elf. 

Sigrun stared down at the message, it was magically bound by her father’s seal, she could feel it. But there was a sudden, violent aversion, a desire to throw it into the fire without opening it. But, she was the Crown Princess of the Light Elves and she did not shrink from her duty.

 

_“My beloved daughter._

_A miracle has blessed the White Court. Your stepmother has given birth to my Son. Niall was born this day in perfect health, the entire kingdom is celebrating…”_

There was a choked noise from Sigrun that make Loki look up sharply, but her beautiful face was expressionless as she finished the letter.

_“...due to the Blessed change in the Heir to the Throne, offers for your hand in marriage have arrived from Vanaheim, Surtur of Muspelheim- an offer that will never be considered, of course- and from the Black Court by request of King Thormod. Once this phase of your mission is finished, you must return home as we answer these offers. You will continue to serve the White Court with your marriage to an ally as you take your place in their monarchy.”_

“Pet?” Loki’s voice was calm, but implacable. Sigrun suddenly felt the shame of being less than she was, of being nothing. Hand shaking slightly, she handed the parchment to him, her head turned away. There was dead silence as the Prince scanned the missive, and she stared into the fire. Finally finishing with a sigh, Loki abruptly threw the message into the brazier, watching a sudden spurt of violet light sear from the paper as it burned. Sigrun closed her eyes, unable to bear his expression of disappointment as he turned her to face him. “Pet.” He said, in an unbearably gentle tone. “Look at me.” Shaking, the Elf did as he requested, trying to keep her eyes dry. 

Lifting her trembling hand to his lips, Loki brushed his lips over it in a lingering kiss. “Princess Sigrun Leafstred of the White Court. I wish to submit to you tonight.”

The Aesir Prince almost grinned to see the utterly shocked expression on the usually impassive face to Sigrun. “My- my King?”

Loki sighed and went to one knee. “My _Queen,_ ” he emphasized, “I am here to serve you tonight.” He watched her pale eyes tear up slightly, glistening in the candlelight before hardening.

“Very well, my handsome Pet. Then you should stay on your knees.”

Loki couldn’t have said _how_ he found himself bent over the table where they’d just been enjoying their dinner, but there were harsh ropes binding him tightly to the table legs, glimmering in a faint white light that he knew would make his bonds unbreakable. His eyes closed as the warm hand of the Princess slid up his spine, beginning at his ass and stroking lightly at the back of his neck. He could tell she was gathering her courage. “Little Mistress,” he said respectfully, “have you...acted as the Queen before?”

Her soft hand paused, “No.” Sigrun admitted.

Casually moving his hips from side to side to relax his stance, Loki fought against his natural inclination, which would be to rip these bonds apart and throw his Pet screaming onto her back. 

“I am yours, My Queen. What would you have me do?” He allowed himself one hidden grin as her nails suddenly dug in to the flesh of his back.

“Then, I would have you lie still, Pet.” Suddenly, her hand came down on his firm ass, the resounding “crack!” sounding shockingly loud. Based on the instant, excruciating sting, Loki knew she’d magicked her strike to be much harder. He surprised himself to hear a relieved groan pass his lips. Sigrun heard it too, caressing the red hand print on the marble white of his skin. “I’ve never had a Pet- certainly never one so beautiful…” Bracing himself, he felt her hand come down again with another thunderous slap. Suddenly, the Elf’s other hand wrapped around his sac, squeezing and fondling him firmly. Loki gave another groan, already hard. The warmth of her hand stroking him was turning his cock to granite. "So firm already, darling..." her thumb brushed over the weeping tip of his shaft, idly spreading the moisture over his silky tip, then pulling back to watch him as she put her thumb in her mouth, tasting him with a pleased moan. "Delicious," she praised him mischievously as she sucked her thumb clean. Strolling to the top of the table, Sigrun dropped her shift and slid on top, spreading her legs before Loki's interested gaze, casually bringing her thighs open and resting her feet on his shoulders. She leaned back on her elbows and smiled at him. "Do tend to your mistress," Sigrun said coldly, and Loki obeyed, literally diving into her wet slit, running his tongue up and down and parting her swelling lips. 

The Elf’s head dropped back as she felt the silky brush of his hair against her thighs, his cool lips biting and sucking her swelling lips. His fists clenched, pulling uselessly at his spelled bonds, Loki ached to touch her- pull Sigrun’s thighs up roughly around his neck and squeeze her firm ass as he played with his. Instead, his long tongue circled around the little snake piercing he’d placed on her clit, grinning internally as he felt his new Domina involuntarily clench her legs and her pussy around him. His malicious eyes rose to watch her breasts heave as his tongue tickled her ring as he ground his stubbled chin over her sensitive opening. Carefully sliding her rigid pearl between his teeth, Loki flicked her piercing back and forth, rubbing harder with his chin until Sigrun’s back arched and she came with a long, pleasurable gasp.

“Very good, Pet. Your Queen is pleased with you.” Managing to rise, she leaned over him to kiss his lips, tongue lazily lashing over his tongue and lips, even darting down to lick herself off his chin. 

“Beautiful Pet,” Sigrun purred, sliding down a bit to kiss and bite along his back while her hand played with his scrotum, lightly squeezing and rolling his balls. Sliding lower, she smiled up at at him before sliding under him and taking his cock in her mouth, sliding one wet finger up and down the sensitive skin between his balls and his puckered anus. Feeling him stiffen a bit, the Elf smiled and continued sucking along his shaft, leaning her head back to help him slide further down her throat. When Loki’s sensitive head popped past her gag reflex, he hissed between his teeth.

“Little Mistress-” He was cut off abruptly as another blow landed on his still-red ass, making him growl.

Regretfully pulling his cock from her mouth, Sigrun stood, and leaned over him, still gripping his scrotum and playing between his cheeks. “I did not give you leave to speak, Pet. Did I?”

The other side of Loki’s ass was now on fire as she slapped it, this time with a wooden paddle she’d produced with a flick of her fingers. His fists tightened, but he refused to make a sound.

“You didn’t answer my question, darling.” Sigrun’s voice was cold and impassive, as she was when giving orders to her troops. Her wrist flicked out and landed another rough smack on his left thigh, enjoying watching his flawless skin blush a blistering red.

“No, Little Mistress, you did not,” Loki finally ground out, already thinking of all the very painful ways he intended to repay this little minx when the tables turned again. What had he been _thinking?_ Some misguided compassion? But the Prince knew what it felt like- the rage and shame of feeling powerless against the whims of his Father.

Her warm little hand reached for his cock again, stroking it back to fullness. “Very good, Pet.” She swiftly wrapped a silver ring around his engorged flesh and connected it to another ring cinched around his balls, admiring the sight of his furiously purpled genitals. 

Loki stretched his arms, feeling the muscles creak as Sigrun released his arms and legs from the table, allowing him to stand and arch his back. “Over on the bed, darling. On your back.”

Loki gave the Elf the smile he knew made her knees weaken- a long, slow sensuous smile as his emerald gaze roved in a thorough fashion up and down her body. At the sight of her impatiently raised eyebrow, he nodded his head respectfully and did as she ordered. “Raise your hands above your head, Pet.” Sigrun could see the furious battle in his expression, the taking of orders so unnatural to him that it was all Loki could do not to rise up and give her the thrashing of a lifetime. Fortunately, his iron self control won, and he nodded stiffly, raising his hands and crossing them, not even blinking as another swift flick of her fingers bound him again, as well as his ankles. Sliding up his hard body, rubbing her skin over his, Sigrun smiled teasingly as she admired his stiff cock again. Sliding one leg over his waist, the Elf slowly slid down his stiffness with a satisfied sigh. “So thick…” she moaned, “I love how you fill me.” Moving up and down his length in a slick, slow movement, Sigrun came back down, bottoming with her clit pressed against the hairy base of him. Shamelessly rotating her hips against him, she threw her head back, humming in pleasure of the feel of his girth spreading her open, the tickle of his springy hair against her sensitive center. As her movements began to speed up, the Elf stroking her own breasts and lightly plucking against her nipples, Loki growled low in his throat and tightened his hands against his bonds. He knew very well that his diabolical little girl would please herself into coming- repeatedly- without allowing him to do the same with those cursed silver rings against his cock and scrotum.

And Sigrun did. Crying out loud with a pretty flush spreading over her cheeks, then again with hard rolls of her hips, keeping him buried inside her, then one more time, leaning back with her back in graceful arch and resting her hands behind her on his thighs, giving the agonized Prince a very clear view of his cock sliding in and out of her pretty pink lips, her fingers sliding in her slick to rub teasingly against his balls. She fell forward on his heaving chest, stroking him as the girl fought to catch her breath. Finally sitting up again with him still inside her, Sigrun smiled lovingly. “Would you like to come, my lovely Pet?” She enquired solicitously. She could hear the audible grind of Loki’s teeth and abruptly pulled off him, leaving his shiny purple erection bare.

“Whatever-” Loki took another deep breath, trying to keep from cursing her. “Whatever my Queen desires.” Her blonde head tilted suddenly, and Sigrun gave him a speculative smile that he did _not_ like.

“My sweet Pet,” she purred soothingly. “I do not believe you can come. Not like this, at any rate. You are too angry now, too consumed with feeling me own you, like a beautiful flesh toy. And you are, aren’t you darling?” Loki groaned internally when she began to stroke his slick cock again. “My beautiful, thick, throbbing toy?”

Loki tried to unclench his teeth long enough to speak calmly. “Just as you say, Little Mistress.”

Leaning from her perch on his crotch to stare into his eyes, the Elf smiled. “The only way a Master can come as a bottom is through pain. Am I right, darling?” Enjoying his furious, slitted gaze, Sigrun smiled sweetly, playing with his bound cock. Loki felt his ankles rise in the air until they were straight above him, long legs stretched and held by an invisible bond.

Taking a deep breath, Loki replied, “My Queen, you can no more force me to come than you can truly make me a submissive.” Inside, he was raging. He’d spent the very long, sensual, erotic evening doing everything he could to keep from coming- until she’d had the insolence, the temerity to bind his cock! He controlled his most treasured possession, not this arrogant little Elf. But then, that cursed paddle appeared back in her hand and Sigrun’s smile was full of a dark promise. The next slap against his skin was thunderous- excruciatingly painful and dangerously closer to his genitals than his ass. The next was worse and the next… The collision of the implement of his torment against Loki began to blur- the only thing he could concentrate on was the teasing smile on those pink lips, her knowing pale eyes. When her tongue began sliding down his cock and traveling up to the pucker behind his scrotum, the Prince began to doubt his self-control. When one wet finger began to slide gently inside him, stroking teasingly over his prostate as the sensitive tip of his cock was suddenly engulfed in the warmth of Sigrun’s mouth, the first groan escaped his lips, then the next as the paddle punished him again. And on the 100th round of the excruciatingly pleasurable, painful mix, Loki heard himself snarl, “My Queen, may I- I come?”

Sigrun’s mouth rose from his cock long enough to whisper, “You may, Pet,” before she sucked him back into her mouth and released the silver rings torturing his with a last, brutal slap of the paddle. Sigrun felt him spurt into her mouth just as a howl tore from Loki’s throat, chills shuddering through her as she realized they were identical to the ones from the throat of his wolf form that night in the snowy field.

Some time later, Loki stirred to find Sigrun lovingly cleansing him with a cool, wet cloth. When she saw his eyes open, the Elf smiled and gave him a full goblet of water and she wrapped him warmly in the soft furs on the Mayor’s bed. Rolling on his side, Loki opened the furs and she slid in, the Elf’s warm ass pressed against his spent cock. Burying his face in her hair in an uncharacteristically tender move, he whispered, “This investigation is far from over. There is much to be done, and we will decide how to handle this news.” Kissing the top of her glossy hair, Loki squeezed Sigrun gently. “Your Fate is not yet set, my sweet girl.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While discussing this chapter with my Dom/sub Ninja Princess Miss Tardis, she said that it's difficult for a true Dom to find release as a sub, unless it's a release through pain. We agreed that while it's likely Loki has been a bottom before- because he's incessantly curious and would want to know what he was putting his Pets through- it's unlikely he enjoyed it. But he knew the only way to help Sigrun as her world crumbled was to give her the power back through this (surprisingly) unselfish action.


	14. "I Am Here To Press My Suit With The Princess Sigrun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cold reality of court life returns in full force. Also, Loki is an unreasonably jealous Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful Hurricanerin is back with a bang with a big, gigantic, satisfying chapter of "Show Me" here:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983244/chapters/21979961
> 
> And dear misreall is on freaking fire with "The Road To Hel..." see her latest chapter here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8591122/chapters/22020188

 

The strange peace the two had found together that night didn’t last as they were roused from their bed in the early hours, the sky still dark. “Your Grace!” Sigrun could hear Valdiir’s voice as he hammered on the door sounding nothing like the calm second in command she relied on. He sounded...terrified. An emotion she’d never heard from him before. Yanking on clothing, they headed for the door, Loki placing an arm across her chest to hold the Elf back as he opened the it, checking for threats.

 “What is happening?” He asked curtly, beating Sigrun to the query.

 Valdiir was even paler than usual, and he began backing away immediately. “The hostages...there is something inside them.” Looking at each other, the couple quickly followed him, Sigrun mentally charging her rings and torc as they raced to the fortified jail. The second in command of the White Battalion was correct- the remaining Black Elf Captain and the unfortunate demons from Surtur’s army were hovering above the ground in their cells, bodies bent and broken in torturous ways, even though the hellish knowledge in their suffering eyes showed they were alive and very much in agony. Upon seeing Loki and Sigrun enter the cells, all the voice spoke as one, a cacophonous roar that squealed like a gutted animal, and groaned of a man facing death.

Black blood and bile poured from their mouths as their jaws moved in unison. “False Prince and Princess. Your true Lord is coming. There will be no resistance. You are nothing to the Lord.”

Eyes narrowed sharply, Loki said, “And what does your “Lord” expect from us?”

A grotesque chuckle ran through the suffering hosts. "Death. You are Nothing.” As if an invisible string had snapped, all the broken bodies fell to the straw covered floors, instantly dead. Loki and Sigrun could hear the horrified sobbing of the villagers set to guard the hostages behind them, and even the battle-hardened sorcerers under her command were white and shaken. Forcing her shoulders in a stronger pose, the Elf turned abruptly and gazed sternly at her soldiers.

“Easy, brothers. We are still the White Battalion, and we still have a job to do here.” Her crisp authority seemed to shake the Mages out of their stupor as they looked to her again. “You two-” she pointed to her most experienced- “run a scan, see what energy signatures you can find. The rest of you- go strengthen the guard around the village. Mayor?” Sigrun turned to the portly man who’d just finished vomiting his breakfast on to the jail floor.

“Mayor!” Loki’s authoritative voice cut through the man’s groaning. “Send all your strongest trackers with the two sorcerers who will look for an entry point. Was anyone else harmed, aside from the prisoners?”

Shakily wiping his brow, Torretsson stuttered, “N- no. Only the prisoners. They began…” he shuddered again, “they began screaming the wails of the damned in Hel. Then just...stopped and demanded to see you in one voice.” The poor Mayor's stomach began heaving again. This was so entirely beyond any responsibilities as the local leader that he was utterly unable to process what happened. The Elven sorcerers were running complicated spells, trails of light following their hands as they sought answers from the sacks of meat left on the bloody straw.

Moving back to a quiet field where they could speak undisturbed, Sigrun paced restlessly, hands on her hips as she thought. Loki merely draped himself elegantly on a nearby wooden fence, eyes watching her movements as his mind worked furiously. Finally, she sighed and ran a hand through her silver braids. "All the questions remain the same, my King. Why here? Why did this...Entity choose to warn us? Why not simply stage another attack?"

Loki lifted one long, pale hand to the sky, blocking the sun's rays as he considered the countryside. "Indeed. Beginning their attack in such a small, isolated village could be a practice run- to see how their traitors from the Nine Realms handle the battle. But I didn't sense that...possession in any of the attacking forces before today."

Nodding, Sigrun continued pacing. "Even the Dark Elf General was held by that elaborate geas', but I sensed nothing more inside him. So, why now?"

Standing and stretching his seven foot frame, the Prince shrugged. "Perhaps simply to show that It could. The first step is a protective geas' for your battle group, and for you and I. Who remains at the White Court that we can call upon? I have a few Mages at Asgard who can begin research for us." He began unconsciously pacing in the opposite direction. "He who walks between the stars..." he mused, "really the only understandable thing from that Black Court scum." Seeing Sigrun pause suddenly, he waited.

"Lord Ulbrecht." She said abruptly, "His last years have been spent searching alternate universes, looking for his cure. There must be journals...surely we'll find clues there?" Loki surprised her by striding over, lifting her by her waist to kiss her soundly. 

"A brilliant idea, Commander." The happy flush that crossed her pale face made Loki's throat close, a strange emotion almost choking him with it's intensity. Swallowing irritably, he turned towards the village again. "Let us send a message to your Father."

Seeing the look of distracted joy and pride on King Leafstred's face was acutely uncomfortable for Sigrun. Even after centuries of dedicated service in her father's name, she had never seen that expression meant for her. Loki delivered most of the new information, sensing her strange mix of emotion and knowing Sigrun would be humiliated if any of her unseemly feelings managed to display themselves. The Prince felt a spark of rather spiteful satisfaction to see the blissful expression on Leafstread’s face fade as they spoke of the multiple possession. “This is Dark magic,” he mused, clearly distressed. “I do not think even the Black Court is capable of wielding such power.”

“I agree,” Sigrun said evenly. “When we spoke to Lord Ulbrecht last, he was returning to his search in the alternate Universe. Surely his journals left at the Court might give us some insight- perhaps there is some kind of mention of He Who Walks Between The Stars.” A slight shudder went through the King, but he nodded in agreement.

“I will send three of the Sisters of the Nagovisi. They will have the advantage of generations of knowledge, and I will have them collect everything Ulbrecht has written.” Sigrun nodded respectfully, still not quite able to look directly at her father’s face. “When this investigation is concluded, my dear,” he continued, “we shall leave the rest in Prince Loki’s capable hands, and you must return to Court. There is much to discuss about who you shall wed.” A stillness fell over her frame, but the Elf nodded as the scrying pool went dark.

Loki watched Sigrun’s set, pale face, so different than the sensual and responsive Pet he enjoyed dominating so very much. “Come, darling,” he said abruptly, “there’s much to discover.” Nodding briskly, she joined him as they left the room. 

Reconvening with the rest of the battalion, they went through all the information together. “We found three distinct signatures,” reported one captain, still weakened by having to spend so much time by the alien energy. “An exit point, we believe- the energy was still swirling from where the entity escaped the battlefield. But the third…” The Elf’s brow furrowed. “It was here, in the center of the village, an entry and exit point. But…” It was clear the sorcerer was struggling to explain. “The signature here was...familiar somehow, not the cursed feel of “Other” we found from the first two sites.”

“Explain,” Sigrun ordered, brow furrowed.

The Elf hesitated for a moment. “The foul sense of the Other was there, but...part of the signature felt like one of us.”

Loki walked around the man, reading his scrambled energy. “Like us, Captain? How so.”

The man’s troubled eyes met his. “Elven.”

 

Once alone again, Sigrun poured a glass of the heavy beer favored by the local Vanir, offering it to Loki and then taking one herself. Rubbing her brow in frustration, she finally admitted, "I do not know what to make of Havar's findings. But I checked them myself. He _is_ correct."

Running his finger along the line of his upper lip, Loki sat, deep in thought. “We are looking for a traitor from the White Court.”

“Not one of my battalion!” Sigrun surged upwards again. “I’ve fought alongside most of these combat sorcerers for centuries! And they all carry the unbreakable geas’ of the House of Leafstred-”

“Sit.” The single word was cold, and the Elf obeyed instantly, dropping onto the long seating area next to Loki. “I am aware of the power of these spells, Pet. I do not think our traitor is one of yours. And yet...there is something, or someone who carries the answer to whatever monstrous thing is breaking through into this universe.”

A scuffle and the sound of horses rumbling into the village made both of them head for the door again. “What now,” hissed Loki, who’d just been thinking about bedding his Pet and enjoying a little payback from the night before.

“BROTHER!” They both groaned, opening the door.

There stood Thor in all his blonde glory, enjoying the admiring Vanir surrounding him with cheers and cries of adulation, as if he had been the one to save them from the Entity. To Loki’s disgust, his idiot brother had dragged along a seething Sif and the Warriors Three.

“What are you doing here, Thor?” Loki’s cold voice cut through the fawning welcome, and his brother looked up, grinning cheerfully.

“Why, I am here to press my suit,” he answered confidently, “for the hand of Princess Sigrun.”

 

“Let me turn his head back into a donkey’s again, please!” The Princess hissed into Loki’s ear, watching his brother, with moronic cheer, drink and eat his way through the village’s meager supplies, his warrior friends gulping greedily along with him. Scores of the Vanir sat nearby, entranced with their drunken stories, which became more and more unlikely to be accurate as the mead continued to flow. The God of Thunder had strode over to Sigrun after his appalling announcement and attempted to bend, seizing her lax hand as if to kiss it. So smoothly that it would be difficult to characterize it as pulling her away, Loki stepped between them, knocking Thor roughly on the shoulder in a parody of Asgard’s standard greeting.

“Patience,” he murmured now, watching the four Aesir men get drunker while Sif got angrier with each passing hour. “The fool is close to passing out, and then we shall deal with this ridiculous attempt at courtship tomorrow."

Sigrun’s brow wrinkled. “How do you know he is close?”

The smile on those beautiful lips was utterly malevolent. “Because I spelled the last barrel of mead.” The howl of laughter from his Pet was worth every moment of rage he’d been shoving down to keep from stabbing his own brother. As the Prince had predicted, all four of the warriors from Asgard were snoring around the fire as Sif was left to find them accommodations for the evening, since Loki and Sigrun were suddenly nowhere to be found.

"What about that house?" Sif asked, pointing at the mayor's home, "We shall rest there."

The mayor's wife shook her head regretfully. "Forgive me, my Lady. Prince Loki and Princess Sigrun have taken our rooms for their own- a poor repayment for their battalion coming to save us when all seemed lost to the Demons." 

“Have they…” Sif hissed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

When the couple in question returned to the mayor’s home, Loki instantly waved in a silencing spell, Sigrun turning to watch as all the doors and windows locked shut with a green energy that clearly belonged to her King. When he turned back to her, his expression had changed utterly- his jade eyes slitted with rage and a set, furious mouth. While she couldn’t possibly imagine anything she’d done to cause this, Sigrun had a sinking feeling that the appearance of that musk-ox of a brother sparked the animosity and bitterness- and that she would be the vessel to bear the brunt of his hostility. “Get on your knees,” he snarled.

Immediately doing so, Sigrun put her hands behind her back and lowered her head, waiting for his next order.

“Were you happy to see that fool stride into the village, swinging Mjölnir like a conquering hero?” Loki’s hand fisted in her hair, pulling her face up to look at his.

“No, my King?” The Elf’s confusion was clear, but she answered obediently. Given that she’d attempted to kill Thor after that disastrous battle just two weeks before, she knew Loki was not rational at the moment.

“Ah…” he purred, crouching down for a minute, yanking her dress down to run a rough caress over her breasts. “But he’s to be the next King of Asgard- the next Allfather. Surely this news has changed your view of him?”

Sigrun almost laughed at the thought, but managed to choke it back at the last moment. “No, my King. It has not. There is nothing your brother could do to improve my view of him.”

Loki’s chuckle was not kind, his hand sliding up to grasp her around the neck. Squeezing experimentally, he watched the Elf’s face turn red from the lack of oxygen, but she refused to struggle. “But power is power, is it not, my Pet? Many dynastic alliances combine disinterested parties. Surely…” his mouth moved to rest against her ear, so closely that she could feel his lips move against the sensitive shell.  “...surely his oafish ways seem less onerous, knowing that in marriage, you would be even more powerful than the White Court- that even your father would no longer be your equal.”

The Elf opened her mouth to protest- to offer reason, and realized there was no way to speak as he slowly strangled her. And yet she refused to attempt a safe word or pull away from him, keeping her eyes, the shade of sea foam on his furious face. The Princess kept still even though she was digging her heels into the rug beneath them, teeth gritted. Loki reached down to roughly grab one breast, hand tight around the soft flesh, enjoying how it made her pink nipple tighten. Sucking it harshly into his mouth, Loki smiled to feel her body convulse- an autonomic reaction to the now critical lack of oxygen. “You must be feeling it now, Pet, the heaving of your chest- the desperate need to breathe. Do you know…” he mused, as he reached to squeeze her other breast, pinching the hard nipple, “I’ve accidentally killed lovers before this way- had to go to the trouble of bringing them back to life- but you, my precious Pet, you’re made of stronger stuff, aren’t you?” Roughly, he slid three fingers into her, shoving them back and forth without mercy, the desperate firing of the signals in her brain telling her to _breathe_ , breathe _now_ and- Sigrun’s brain shut down in frenzied passion as Loki’s fingers launched her into a wildly violent orgasm, the Elf’s legs kicking and thrashing in her helpless shuddering.

Loki’s hand released from her throat, leaving vivid purple marks as he plunged into her, groaning in pleasure at the rhythmic and brutally tight pulses of her channel against his invading cock. Sliding two of the fingers that were inside Sigrun further back, the Prince allowed them to circle her anus before pressing inside, slicked along with the moisture he’d drawn from her. Kissing her viciously, Loki finally relented and pulled back, smiling cruelly as the Elf took in a huge, gasping wheeze of air, her soft breasts pushing desperately against his chest as she heaved again, her burning lungs demanding more oxygen. Sigrun’s head swam, she could feel the thick invasion of Loki’s cock inside her, those hard, sharp fingers scissoring inside her ass. Anal sex was not a common thing among the Light Elves, even those like her who delved into the darker side of pleasure. Her eyes looked up in silent appeal to his, but she knew his jealousy and frustration were not yet sated. Looking down into her pleading face, the Prince chuckled. “Oh, sweet Pet. There is no part of you that will not feel my mouth, my fingers and my cock,” Rolling her over, Loki sat up, gripping her ass and bouncing the girl up and down on his shaft, groaning as it reached deeper and deeper each time. Sigrun cautiously put her arms around his shoulders to help steady herself, but she suddenly felt another pair of hands from behind her seize them, pulling them roughly behind her back and crossing them to hold her wrists brutally tight with one big hand. The chest that leaned against her back was familiar. “L-Loki?” She gasped, “My King?” There was another of her master behind her now, kneeling close as he rubbed his stiff shaft against the small of her back.

 “Her ass is perfection.” The voice was identical, and the Elf stared at the Loki in front of her, wickedly grinning down at her shocked face and plunging into her pussy still. His eyes moved up and winked at his clone behind her. "You may enter." There was a faint, choked noise of protest from the Elf and the Loki behind her pulled Sigrun back sharply. "Be a good girl or I'll make it hurt."

The Elf pressed her full lips together, keeping her gaze set on the God before her, still stroking inside her as he held her hips still for his double behind them. Sigrun's eyes widened, and he could see her force a groan back down as the second cock began making its way into her rigid body, pushing slowly through the delicate tissue of her anus. Both Loki's groaned to feel the slide of each other press together inside the Elf's body. Finally seating inside her, they watched Sigrun's breath jerkily attempt to fill her lungs, those luscious breasts quivering in such a delightful way. Watching her lovely face contort in pleasure, the Prince was suddenly struck with rage. Thor always won. Odin wanted this union. The Allfather would convince Leafstred to agree to to it. And that blonde idiot would once again take everything that mattered-

Sigrun felt the change behind her- a wider chest, a heavier body pressing her down. "Wait, what-" 

Loki's eyes were cruel, looking down at her widened eyes. "Sweet pet, I'm just giving you what you want..." Rearing back, Sigrun looked behind her to see Thor fucking her ass, a huge grin on his handsome face. An overwhelming surge of nausea hit her. 

Gasping in rage and hurt, the Elf hissed "Migard!" It was the first time since she'd discovered that she was a submissive that Sigrun had ever used a safe word- much less "stop." Loki instantly ceased his thrusts and flicked his wrist to make the clone behind her disappear. "You said you would NEVER SHARE ME!" She shouted in hurt and fury.

Loki was struck with an irrational feeling of shock. He changed his clone to the image of his idiot brother- knowing how Sigrun felt about Thor. He was still as the Elf pushed away from him, furiously gathering the sheet to cover herself as she strode to the bathing chamber, slamming the door behind her and the unmistakeable click of the lock engaging on the door. Leaning against the door, Loki irritably called out, "Pet? This fuss is ridiculous. You knew who was inside you- your King."

Hearing the unmistakable sound of sobs within the chamber, Loki felt a painful twinge in his chest. Finally, the Elf spoke: "Go away, Loki. I cannot see you right now." Furiously waving his hand to dress himself, he left the room, trying not to hear her weeping.

SIgrun huddled in the mayor's tub for a long time, angrily washing away the sweat and fluids of the Prince and his vile clone. How could he shame her in such a way? With someone as loathsome and doltish as his brother? Even though she knew it was illusion, the princess continued to scrub herself, not feeling clean. Finally, too cold and tired to hide in the room any longer, she took a deep breath and left the bathing chamber- to find the bed empty. Angrily dashing the golden tears from her eyes, Sigrun slipped under the covers and curled into herself, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Loki, the Second-born Prince of Asgard was currently tearing furiously across the Vanaheim countryside in wolf form- trying to outrun his regret and fury. This was Thor's fault- the stupid, entitled oaf! How dare he come here- invade their investigation and-. The exhausted form of the animal finally slowed, nearly dropping into the snow of the high Vanaheim mountain chain, still untouched by the heat of summer. Tongue lolling from his mouth, panting frantically, Loki realized he'd left his precious Pet alone, weeping in the bathing chamber. With a sigh, the black wolf changed to a raven, and the huge bird flew back to the little village. Sigrun was asleep by the time he returned, and the tall man stood over her, watching her uneasy rest. Sliding into bed with her, Loki began tracing the exquisite constellation of bruises and bites he'd made upon her skin- the intricate pattern that made the former Crown Princess his, and his alone. With lips, fingertips and tongue he worshipped her, until Sigrun woke, rolling over to gaze at him solemnly. 

"I- I have hurt you," Loki finally managed. "I...regret this. My role as your master is to care for you- protect you."

The Elf listened to him silently, then raised those pale arms to gather him to her again. "In all the Nine Realms and the universes beyond," she whispered, "you are the only man I want. The only."

With a deep sign, Loki moved back between Sigrun's thighs, groaning to feel the soft slick of her pussy welcome him home. The Prince moved in and out of her deleriously clutching body, mapping his marks upon her beautiful, scarred skin as they wept and came and then came again, falling asleep with Loki's cock inside her and his tongue tracing the neckace of bruises on her throat.   

 


	15. "You Think I Didn't Know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigrun finds that Thor may be an entitled asshole, but he's not necessarily a stupid, entitled asshole. Which is not a welcome discovery. Also, court machinations, uncertain loyalties and answers just out of the reach of our heroes.

Apparently, even a night of heavy drinking couldn't douse Thor’s intention to court Sigrun the next morning. She grimly endured a long and sloppy kiss on her hand from the God of Thunder, who winked at her in what he clearly considered a dashing way as he strutted to the village center. Calmly wiping the excess saliva from his kiss off on her leather trousers, she asked "Can't we just tell him that we are well...you know…”

Loki’s eyes narrowed into slits as he watched his brother attempt to flex in front of Sigrun while ostentatiously putting back on the armor that the village girls had begged to polish the night before. "No, that wouldn't be wise, darling," he said. “Thor has a lifelong habit of wanting to take my things. It started with my first sword, and has not improved since then.”

Sigrun gave out a very unroyal like groan and walked away with her hands on her hips, trying to control her temper. Passing by Sif, she was mildly amused when the other woman deliberately jostled her in passing. "Did you enjoy a cozy night?” Sif asked acidly. Sigrun raised one brow but smiled malevolently. While never the best of friends, she and the dark-haired warrior were always pleasant when their paths met, sharing a drink and honoring the fact that the other was a spectacular combatant. Watching Sif’s brown eyes track Thor’s swaggering form around the fire, Sigrun realized the other woman was furious that her fragile hopes of becoming Thor’s wife were dashed again. “Certainly.” Sigrun said, refusing to elaborate. Nonetheless, she was relieved to spot her squad. Both Princes of Asgard watched the Elf stride to her group, engaging them in conversation and discussing the guard’s watch from the night before.

“She will make a beautiful Queen, will she not, brother?” Loki just barely concealed a snarl at Thor’s question.

“Since when is the God of Thunder, the Royal Heir, the mighty warrior Thor interested in being bound to marriage?” He turned to watch his brother’s guileless expression of lust as he watched the Elf Princess begin sparring with her men.

“When the Princess Sigrun was no longer the Crown Princess of the White Court,” Thor gloated. “Our bloodlines combined? Nothing could match Asgardian power again. One question, brother…” The man trailed off, having no idea how very close to death he was at that moment, still staring at the Elf, who was busy pounding one of her hapless lieutenants into the dirt. “...could your magic remove Sigrun’s scars? They’re so ugly.”

By the day’s end the entire group was perfectly happy to return to Asgard. The most thorough sweep of the battlefield by Sigrun’s sorcerers couldn’t find any more clues, and the village was restored to rights as best as the battalion could manage. Vanir reinforcements from their King arrived to stand watch in case whatever attacked the quiet countryside chose to return. Everyone was happy to return, of course, except for Loki and Sigrun. Both knew perfectly well that their arrival at the shining palace would be the first attempt to tear them apart.

“My dear children…” Frigga descended upon Thor and Loki as their returned, the men returning their mother’s warm embrace, To Sigrun’s surprise, she was next. It took her a moment to realize the Queen had included her in the familial greeting. Cold dread sliced through her gut- if the Allmother wanted this match with that idiot firstborn of hers, any attempt by Sigrun to escape him was doomed. It was well known that Frigga picked her battles: but if she wanted something, Odin would get it for her.

Forcing a smile, Sigrun returned her hug. “Allmother, are you well? How is everything here in Asgard?” Frigga took the Elf’s arm and walked closer to one of the soaring windows, giving them some privacy.

The Queen’s face was suddenly stern, searching the girl’s face. “How serious is this invasion?”

Sigrun sighed quietly. “It is very...troubling. We cannot track the signature, we only know that it violently toxic to us all. This...entity can possess the bodies of others, master several at a time as puppets. It is not of this Universe.”

Frigga’s lovely eyes were filled with more than concern, Sigrun could read dread there. “Then how can we protect our people against this?”

Turning to casually stroll with the Allmother as she spoke, the Elf moved them away from a curious Thor who’d been inching closer. “I have sent for the journals of my former commander- Lord Ulbrecht? He retired from combat magic battalion to seek out answers for his...terminal illness between the worlds. We hope to find some clue of this...entity from his entries.”

There was no surprise on the Queen’s face, leading Sigrun to suspect she’d already known about Ulbrecht’s diagnosis. Instead, Frigga nodded, holding her arm a little more tightly. “You know of my eldest’s intentions,” she said plainly.

Barely concealing a shudder, the Princess nodded.

The slightest bit of a smile began to curl Frigga’s full lips. “I take it that your feelings towards Thor have not changed since the summer you enchanted my firstborn with the head of an ass?” Watching the younger Princess desperately try not to howl with laughter, the Allmother nodded. “As I expected.” Her expression clouded then. “I can hold the King at bay regarding Thor. But...the suit from the Black Court has been most aggressive. They claim kinship to you, my dear. Odin may take it into his head that he is...protecting you by pressing Thor’s suit to your father.”

The reality of no longer being a Crown Princess to the Seelie Court but instead, a rarefied broodmare, Sigrun could feel the despair freezing her heart. “I...see.” Her pale eyes avoided the seeking ones of the woman who could well become her mother-in-law.

“However,” the Queen said briskly, turning them both back to the glittering dining hall, “the investigation into this new threat is too urgent to security of the Nine Realms to lose the key to the investigation to attend to marriage requests. Something I have communicated to the King and your father.” Squeezing the Elf’s chilly hand, Frigga leaned in and whispered, “Do not despair, my dear. The heart has a way of making things work as they should.” Sigrun gasped slightly, but the older woman merely squeezed her hand again and moved gracefully to the head of the royal table.

“Your mother knows, I believe.” Sigrun’s voice was just barely audible, her moving lips hidden behind a glass of wine raised to her lips. “About us,” she clarified as Loki turned to her abruptly, setting his own goblet down.

“How do you know this, lovely?” He leaned a bit closer to her ear. He’d watched as his mother spoke with Sigrun, walking away from the others.

Sigrun risked a glance at those glittering emerald eyes before focusing on her untouched plate. “She said, ‘the heart has a way of making things work.’” Her eyelids drooped for a moment as Loki’s cool hand slid along the back of her neck, and they returned to the banquet’s chatter. 

The meal seemed interminable, with many rousing speeches and braggadocio. All the speakers were quite certain that this mysterious enemy was routed for good from the Nine Realms. Sigrun’s eyes drifted to her Mages. Their beautiful faces were carefully expressionless, but she knew that internally the hardened combat sorcerers were rolling their eyes so hard, that it was a miracle they weren’t stuck peering into the back of their skulls. Finally rising gratefully, Loki and his Pet stretched gratefully, intending to head back to his chambers and begin searching through Ulbrecht’s journals, brought to them by the Sisters of the Nagovisi. Loki was sidelined for a moment by questions from an irritable Odin, and he signaled Sigrun with his eyes to go without him. After checking on her unit’s welfare, the Elf began to head down the vast and chilly stone corridor leading to the libr-

“HELLO, BEAUTIFUL SIGRUN!” Thor stepped in front of her, a huge grin spreading his face as Sigrun jumped, embarrassed she’d been too deep in thought to hear the oaf creep up on her. “I’D HOPED TO- eh, I hoped to find you for a moment alone, Princess. You’re always so busy.” Thor halted his wooing as he watched Sigrun’s face freeze into something approximating a polite smile.

“Prince Thor,” she said insincerely, “your stories tonight of the Battle of Vanir were very...interesting. It was almost as if you had been there.”

The God of Thunder stared down at her, puzzled until he broke into boisterous laughter. “Sweet Lady, it is _expected_ that I was there with Mjölnir. I am here to keep the Nine Realms safe. It is my...calling.” Eyeing cynically as Thor’s chest swelled to epic proportions, the Elf wondered how soon the rivets on his armor would start popping loose.

"Even when you are not?" Sigrun inquired sweetly. "Would it not also suit myth and legend to have your brother, Prince Loki also allowed these heroic tales as a son of Asgard...especially when he was the one actually there to save the day?" She knew the courting phase of this encounter was over when the blond's handsome face turned thunderous, leaning his massive body into hers. 

"Careful now, future wife," he rumbled ominously. "I may be forgiving of the fact my bride has been whoring herself to my brother, but that ends as of this moment." Sigrun's eyes narrowed furiously, refusing to back down from his threatening bulk. "You think I didn't know, Sigrun?" Thor chuckled nastily as she watched his face, horrified and fascinated at the same time. The loud and moronically cheerful Crown Prince of Asgard suddenly wore the same look of cruel entitlement she'd seen on the face of Odin. "I was prepared to allow Loki his moment of fuckery with you-"

"How dare you speak to me so!" Snarled Sigrun, peridot eyes glittering ominously. "You think to threaten _me_ , you miserable oaf?"

Thor threw back his golden head and laughed, "You even begin to sound like my _little_ brother," he said mockingly. "But when your Father approves our union, I will be showing you who your true Master is."

Nimbly sidestepping the paw he reached out to grab her arm, Sigrun lightly flicked her fingers and the hall suddenly turned pitch black, Thor cursing as he whirled in a circle, seeking her pale form. Suddenly, a cold and sibilant voice hissed in his ear. "You are half the man- a minor God compared to Loki. And you _know_ it." A frigid wind tore through the long corridor, and the Elf was gone. Cursing, Thor slammed his fist into the stone wall and then returned to the feast.

Racing through the enormous Library door and hissing a spell to engage all the titanium locks, Sigrun slumped down in front the fireplace, burying her head in her shaking hands. That stupid blond bastard _knew_ \- he knew about her arrangement with Loki- Thor even knew what kind of relationship they shared! The spiteful expression of Sif suddenly rose in her memory, and to her left an expensive vase suddenly shattered, sending shards across the glossy oak floors. 

The sound of the locks disengaging by some invisible hand made Sigrun raise her head, standing quickly and brushing off her dress as she seized a journal with her other hand. This was not the time. Not tonight- she counseled herself, knowing it was a mistake to not warn Loki immediately. But seeing the unguarded look of pleasure on her Master’s face as he found her solidified Sigrun’s decision. Not tonight. She would tell him tomorrow.

It was the darkest part of the night in Asgard, that time in the earliest morning hour when even the bustling capital city seemed utterly silent. Loki had sent a shining ball of light to hover about them as the candles began sputtering lower in their heavy gold holders. Rubbing her brow with frustration, Sigrun finally put the heavy volume down. “I am missing something,” she said flatly, "I feel there is an answer here, hovering just at the edges of my memory. But I...it will not come to me.”

Loki closed the journal he was reading, frowning thoughtfully at his Pet’s frustrated expression. He’d been struck with an unwilling respect for Lord Ulbrecht- despite the fact that the Elf had lain first with the woman who belonged to him. Ulbrecht’s journeys to the edges of the known Universe- and far past them- were enthralling and alternately troubling. There were repeated references to an “almost’ encounter with another life form- passing each other without meeting. Over and over as written in these heavy leather books. One long, elegant finger pointed to a passage in another journal and he gestured for her to draw closer. “These references to a near encounter- a presence felt but not discovered. Do these make any sense to you?”

Irritably pulling at the last of her hair from what was once an elaborate updo, Sigrun shook her head. “These...brushes with...something, someone. Reading them here is the first I’ve known of it. Lord Ulbrecht never spoke of these encounters with me.” Looking up solemnly, she gazed at Loki. “There is a connection here, do you feel it, too?”

Loki’s breath caught for a moment at the startling beauty of the Elf before him, her huge, pale eyes raised to his with a look of concern across her sweet features, too tired to be stern. “Come, lovely,” he soothed. “We have been reading for hours.” Obediently taking his hand, Sigrun rose and stretched her arms about her head, gasping as he lifted her by her waist onto the broad ironwood table. He smiled sardonically as his Pet gave a little purr as his fingers stroked through her silvery hair, rubbing her scalp and loosening her dress by increments. Sigrun gave another little sigh as his fingers began sliding down her neck, stroking lightly over her collarbones and brushing her heavy gown away from pebbled nipples. She almost leaned in to his cool palm, hoping for more stimulation before holding still. The deep chuckle in her ear told the Elf he'd noticed. "There's my good girl," that lovely, sonorous voice praised, "and good girls get treats, don't they?"

“Whatever you command, my King,” Sigrun sighed, lashes fluttering with pleasure as he swept his fingers lightly across her flushed skin, too lightly to give anything more than the stimulation making her nipples taut. Suddenly feeling the cooler air away from the fireplace prickle her skin, the Elf’s eyes opened to find herself naked, and Loki’s magnificent body standing bare before her. The firelight glowed along the smooth marble of his skin, taut muscle, his lethal grace making her smile. That blond imbecile thought himself superior to the beautiful god before her? Shoving down the anxious push ‘You must tell him about Thor!’ Sigrun obediently laid back as Loki’s hand pressed between her breasts, glittering eyes gazing at her as those cold lips descended on her heated pussy. “Ooooohhh…” she sighed blissfully, back arching as two thick fingers slid inside her, stroking along her sensitive passage as Loki’s chilly tongue played with her anxiously swelling clitoris, sometimes dipping into her opening to lick alongside his fingers. The Prince's broad shoulders shook with amusement as the cold Commander of the White Court battalion moaned luxuriously, trying to push her pussy into his mouth while trying to keep still at the same time. After easily wringing two quick releases from his blissful Pet, Loki idly rubbed and slid along her swollen lips, prolonging her orgasm until she whimpered and tried to close her thighs against his hand. Taking pity on Sigrun, he swung onto the table, rising to his knees and offering his thick cock to her mouth. 

"Kiss..." The Elf melted to hear the honeyed tones of her King, hearing his amusement war with his need to be between her lips. Pressing a long, wet kiss to the red, heated tip of his cock, Sigrun purred again, letting the vibration travel along the sensitive skin of Loki's cock as it slid between her puffy lips, suckling on him greedily and enjoying the sight of his dark head drop back as he groaned. One hand slid through her thick hair, slipping the silvery blonde strands between his fingers as she sucked harder, carefully drawing that thick shaft down her throat. Loki's breath stuttered in his chest when her warm little hand grasped his balls gently, teasing and playing with them as Sigrun carefully arched her back, looking up at him to give her King a clear view of his cock pressing against the thin skin of her neck- he could see the press of his rigid chunk of muscle inside show a bulge on the outside. "Damn- little bitch-" Loki hissed appreciatively, easily exploding and coming down her throat, shuddering against the spasms of her muscles swallowing him.

 He lay against the table, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat as Loki panted, trying to recover his command over this delicious, impossible creature. Swinging his long legs over the side and standing, the Prince gave Sigrun a look of such sexually malevolent promise that the Elf shuddered. “Come here, little girl,” Loki purred, making her nervous without knowing why.

Nonetheless, Sigrun obeyed immediately, standing before him as the Trickster greedily kissed her, sliding his tongue along her lips to mix the taste of her with the spendings from him. The Princess felt their lips part as her feet left the floor, rising her to eye level with his alarmingly tall body. Enjoying her wide eyes and sudden quickening of her breath under those lovely breasts, Loki stroked her hair back. “Are you my good girl, lovely?”

She nodded immediately, “Yes, my King.” Sigrun’s smile was sweet and surprisingly unguarded, relaxed by her orgasms and his. Glancing down, she could see that Loki’s shaft was still rigid, pressed against his belly.

“Close your eyes…” He whispered, kissing each lid as she obeyed him. The Elf could feel herself moving, then a rush of cool wind over her heated face. “You may open them now.” Sigrun did, and barely bit back a shriek. The giant Palace Library was situated in one of the highest spires of the palace- and she was floating just outside the window, dangling at a height guaranteed to tear even the tough White Court Princess to pieces. Pieces that could be assembled and reanimated, of course. After a century or so of agonizing, unspeakable suffering. Loki’s broad hands slid along her thighs, feeling them shake with the effort of not kicking and fighting her way back inside. “Are you mine, lovely?” His voice was no longer smooth- harsher now, with a deep, commanding rasp that made Sigrun stiffen even tighter.

“Yes, my King!” She gasped, nodding rapidly, “Only yours!”

Loki felt something inside him swell at the look of fear warring with obedience in her pale eyes. “Then spread your legs like a good girl.” Still dangling over the miniature specks on the ground, buffeted lightly by the wind, Sigrun obeyed. “Will you take me?” He growled, the red tinge of his Jötunn nature breaking through his control.

The feeling of utter helplessness- even for a Submissive as obedient as Sigrun was nearly unbearable, her warrior side screaming at her to _move_ to safety- to stop dangling like a flimsy banner from the edge of the stone window. But she did, the Elf opened her long legs and offered her red, swollen pussy to the suddenly greedy eyes of her Master. “Please, my King,” she moaned, “please take me-” Sigrun’s invitation broke off in a scream as Loki slammed into her, pushing impatiently and not allowing her his usual courtesy of letting her body shape around the hard weight of his cock. Placing his hands on her hips, the Prince began slamming in and out of her, a filthy, delicious stream of depravity falling from those perfect lips as he brought her against his groin, over and over.

“Beautiful, whorish slut,” he praised, grinning at Sigrun’s grip on his wrists, her pink mouth open and gasping. “I’ve never seen you so exquisite, my dirty little girl- plunging on my cock, too greedy to be filled to even care that you could fall to your death if my concentration wavers.” Loki enjoyed her little shriek as he yanked her down on his cock harder. “Just as long as I let this needy cunt be split first, over and over.” His hips began moving faster, fighting against the arousal of fucking his beautiful Pet deeper than he possibly imagined she could take him and her surrender to his will. “Does my sweet little girl need to come?” Loki’s voice was music, she thought dazedly, low, exquisite trailings of melody and desire and a terrible, knowing tone that stripped her bare. “Do you need me to come inside you? Fill you full, wet and dripping?” He brought her down harshly against his balls, feeling her warm buttocks bounce against them. “Beg me!” The Prince ordered sharply, hips moving at a speed that hammered the girl to pieces. “I’m splitting you in half, lovely,” he panted, “I will tear this juicy cunt to pieces if you do not come for me…” Looking down to see Sigrun’s silky juices making his thick shaft glisten. “You will do this now, lovely! NOW!”

Loki dazedly tried to muffle most of her shriek as his warrior princess screamed her release, her terror, adrenaline and her arousal of being taken so sending her into a frenzy of mini orgasms until the last, shuddering one that clamped her muscles down on his burrowing cock so tightly that the Prince could do nothing but grit his teeth and come too, shoving his hips mindlessly against Sigrun’s wet and battered pussy, spent but unable to stop himself.

Barely conscious as Loki apparated them back to his suite, hardly stirring as he bathed her gently and slid beside her in bed, pressing her back to his front and settling her buttocks against his groin, Sigrun barely had the thought ‘I must tell him about Thor tomorrow…’ fighting down a flush of guilt as she dropped into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be the cumulative 3 hours of sleep nightly with the 5,006 sugar-free Red Bulls I've consumed in the last two weeks at my new job, but I not only HAD to get this chapter out, BUT, I also finally figured out a story for the filthy, bearded Dr. Laing that TheHumming6irdWrites has been longing for from "High-Rise." It's on the way, baby!!! Much better than sleep...


	16. " I am no longer your Crown Princess, only a royal brood mare."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigrun face the carnage of another attack from He Who Walks Between Worlds. Betrayal. Confusion. Oral Sex.

Their exhausted rest was rudely interrupted by a frantic pounding on Loki's door just as the sun rose. "Will we _never_ get a full's night's rest?" He snarled.

"Your Grace! There has been another invasion!" Sigrun shot up from the bed, trying to dress with still wobbly legs as Loki shut the bedroom door for privacy while striding to yank open the main door, still magnificently nude.

"Where? Speak!" He yelled at the startled guards, who stumbled over each other to answer.

Sigrun's sharp ears could only hear disjointed bits of the conversation. "Over five hundred dead-"

"-no warning-"

"the Ljósálfar are calling for help, they're-"

Loki cut off the frantic voices and returned to the bedroom, sweeping his hand down his body angrily as his armor reappeared. "The entity," he looked at Sigrun, "they have attacked Alfheim."

 

Sigrun's battle group arrived just before troops headed by Thor and Loki, sent quickly by a grim Heimdall. The Princess raced for the rift, already chanting spells and powering her earth magics. Growling with frustration, Loki headed after her, her combat Mages already off their horses and moving through the dead and dying Elves, frantically searching for an enemy to fight. 

The Princess was furiously throwing shaped curses at the rapidly closing rift, sparks showering and flaring off the tear in the atmosphere. Joining her, Loki began his own complex weave of spells, trying to keep the rift stable long for her weaponry to tear through into the other dimension. Despite their best efforts, the violent intrusion into their world sealed shut with a last flare of vicious yellow light, and the two turned to the carnage behind them. “This cannot...this cannot be,” gasped Sigrun, dropping to her knees beside the closest surviving Elf, hands moving quickly in a healing spell, trying to stop the destruction of his brutally wounded body. Loki rapidly dispersed the other Mages out in the field to try to save who they could while waiting for the healers to arrive.

Thor’s troops came barreling onto the site, nearly trampling over the bodies of their allies. “WHERE IS THE ENEMY!” The God of Thunder was in his element, wildly waving Mjölnir and seeking someone to pulverize.

“They are gone brother!” Snarled Loki, “Stop waving that hammer and get your men to help these people!”

The fire died in Thor's eye as he suddenly took in the slaughter. "But...these are the Ljósálfar..." His handsome face was scrunched like a child's, trying to understand. "The Light Elves are indestructible...surely..."

"It seems they are not," Loki said balefully, moving to assist Sigrun.

Thor simply stood, Mjölnir hanging forgotten in his hand. The Light Elves were nearly Gods themselves, living nearly as long his royal family. He'd fought beside them in battle many times, witness to their expressionless savagery and their ability to bear the most horrible of injuries and still fight. To kill one of the Ljósálfar was so difficult as to be unimaginable- over five hundred in less than a hour. The beautiful ruin of the bodies around him held proof that such an unspeakable thing could and did happen. Healers were picking through the carnage of severed limbs and gore, trying to find survivors they could help. The beautiful town- so near to the Capitol City where the White Court resided- was shattered, graceful buildings blackened and crumbling, the beautiful array of trees still aflame, animals scattered like so much refuse on the scorched ground. "But...it could not have been more than an hour..." Thor repeated to no one.

"They held no shape..." the Elf groaned, spitting up golden blood as Sigrun's hands flew, quietly chanting her healing seidr and trying to stop the flow of blood from the man's broken body.

Loki held his cloak to a gaping wound in the Elf's chest, listening carefully. "How did it happen?" he asked urgently, "Help us to understand."

"The yellow..." the man choked on his blood, and the Prince gently lifted his head. "The yellow light flared and they were just...there. No form for us to fight. Arrows sailed through them, our swords could hit nothing. They tore my soldiers to pieces, then the townspeople. And the noise!" The Elf shuddered, groaning painfully as the movement opened wounds again. "A scream, it-"

His life spark was fading, Sigrun could see it. Gently placing her hand against the suffering man's temple, she stiffened as if being electrocuted. Blindly reaching out with her other hand, she sought Loki's strength. 'The cold the cold the cold the cold why won't it stop screaming oh the suffering of Hel spread thick upon us oh the cold the cold the cold- it BURNS ME-' Sigrun reared back violently into Loki's arms, wailing with horror, not hearing herself, just the dying terror of her fellow Elf.

 

“What did you SEE?” The voices were different, but the words identical and frantic as Odin and King Leafstred descended on the Princess, loud in their need to understand.

Loki stepped between the pale Elf and the two monarchs attempting to reach her. “Give her a moment!” he said sharply, watching as another trickle of golden blood dripped from Sigrun’s ear. “I will tell you what I felt with her. The enemy has...no form to fight against. Weapons were useless. The entity tore through the soldiers in minutes, the civilian population even more quickly. It rends and tears as...just as an animal would.”

Leafstred sat down next to his daughter, running his hands through his beautiful silver-blonde hair. His expression could have been carved from marble. “Daughter,” he attempted to sound calm, “daughter. What can you tell us?”

Feeling Loki's hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing her, Sigrun managed to gather her scattered thoughts- fleeing like terrified birds from what she had seen. "This entity...I do not see a defense, Father. It can tear through the fabric of our Universe at will. It's strength is unimaginable. It is...one entity that can sever into a thousand, maybe a million. But there is one..." she shuddered again, Loki's arm moving around her shoulders, "...one malignant intelligence."

"What does it want, this entity?" Boomed Odin.

Staring up at him bleakly, her pale eyes dull, the Princess said, "It wants us dead. Everyone. Everything in the Nine Realms."

 

Everyone shakily gathered together in the shelter of the White Court, Sigrun still trying to take readings with trembling hands near the site of the rift until Loki pulled her away, finally picked her up and carrying her off the killing field when she tried to protest.

“Why was this attack so different than the one in Vanaheim?” Questioned Leafstred, pacing his military chambers restlessly.

Loki absently smoothed back his long, inky hair. “The first attack feels like a probe, perhaps the entity wishing to see how controlling his flesh puppets would work. To our misfortune, we have simply showed him that we can kill him in the form of another. This must be why he now attacks in his chosen shape.”

“And why Alfheim?” Mused Odin, looking especially old and weary. “Why attack the second strongest court in the Nine Realms?” He apparently didn’t hear the insulted rumble that went through the Ljósálfar at being described as the “second best.”

“It was a message.” Sigrun said abruptly, still staring into nothing. “The entity is telling us it cannot be defeated. It knows that a blow here will weaken every realm in the universe.”

After the long and exhausting meeting where nothing else could be determined and tempers were beginning to flare, the Light Elf King wisely sent everyone to hastily prepared guest chambers, insisting they rest and eat before reconvening. Insisting that Sigrun go with the Healers, Leafstred had her guided away, but not before the Elf slipped a charm into Loki’s hand. Squeezing hers slightly, he took the token and walked to his designated rooms, deep in thought. Just as when they’d been reading Ulbrecht’s journals about his travels side-stepping the Universe, Loki felt as if something was dancing just at the edge of his consciousness, some answer that would just explain it all if he could only-

“Wandering the halls in a daze, brother? Do not make Asgard look weak.” The voice of Thor interrupted the Prince’s thoughts, and he gritted his teeth against a snarl.

“I allow that to you, brother,” he purred, “that actual thought may not appear as such- since it is not an expression seen often on your face.”

The grinning mug of Thor was close enough to reach out and punch him- and Loki so longed to do it, seeing that doltish expression of superiority on his brother’s face. “I am a man of action,” the God of Thunder uttered grandly, “perhaps I shall have my new Queen do such tiresome little tasks for me.” His voice was snide- that unutterably infuriating tone that had always sent Loki into a brawl with the blonde giant standing in front of him, blocking his way.

Loki huffed a short, incredulous laugh. “Do you really think, you idiot, that the possible end to our universe is the time to be thinking of something as inconsequential as a marriage?”

“What better time?” Thor shrugged, “it will give hope to all the Nine Realms, the union of the two most powerful families in history- a sense of security-”

“Security?” Hissed Loki, “Were you not in the same meeting as the rest of us?”

“Security.” Thor’s expression was stubborn, but changed to sly as he gazed at his furious brother. “But this means you will no longer touch my bride.”

Loki’s expression never changed, but there might have been the slightest stiffening in his posture. “What nonsense are you-”

The bellowing laugh of his idiot sibling echoed down the white stone hall. “Just as I told Sigrun last night. I know you are fucking her. I know the dirty little whore is submissive to you. But the only cock inside that well-used cunt of hers from hereon will be mine. And I am certain I can think up far more painful scenarios than you can- those she will not enjoy. No matter how submissive the filthy princess of the White Court may be." Thor’s face was still wearing that snide, hateful grin, so excited to have made his infuriatingly unflappable sibling crack. "What," he chortled, "did your submissive whore not tell you of my orders last night? She belongs to me, brother. Me!" His grin dimmed a little as he watched Loki's face go oddly blank, looking him over as one would a hog to slaughter. Without another word, the dark-haired God turned on his heel and walked calmly in the opposite direction, battling the raging part inside him screaming for his brother's blood.

 

Sigrun was exhausted. The Sisters of the Nagovisi examined her carefully, pondering each reading with such intensity that she felt like screaming. Finally the elder Healer sat down beside her. "How do you feel?" The Sister asked, taking her pulse.

"I feel as if I would like to be in my own bed," Sigrun answered as civilly as she could, "resting, since the next war council starts in a matter of hours."

The older Elf was not intimidated, staring at the Princess as if mentally dissecting her. "There is...so much you face right now, Your Grace, we are concerned."

Sigrun made an impatient noise, no longer able to hold on to her patience. "I will be far better for sleeping, Sister, than having you sit and stare at me!" Standing, she forced a polite bow to the woman and began to dress. "And life at the white Court has changed. I am no longer your Crown Princess, only a royal brood mare. As long as my reproductive capabilities are not compromised, you have no need to be concerned." Unable to bear the concern the in Healer's eyes, Sigrun swept from the room. Loki. She would feel better when she was with Her King again.

To her dismay, Loki was not waiting in her chambers as she'd hoped. When she'd slipped him the charm, she thought he would use it immediately to transport to the privacy of her rooms in the palace. Sigrun hesitated. The absence of her master threw her off balance. Did he wish her to come to him? But she couldn't do that without his request. Fighting the disappointment churning inside her, the Princess sighed and went to her bathing chamber. Perhaps she could wash away the horrors of the day. Perhaps he would call for her... Sigrun rubbed her forehead. She was ashamed and worried about how quickly she'd come to rely on Loki, how desperately she needed him. Had the Princess of the White Court been so foolish as to fall in _love_ with her Dominate?

Loki was lounging in a comfortable chair by her fire when Sigrun emerged from the bath, glowing and flushed in that way the never failed to make him hard. Ignoring her smile, he turned his eyes to the fire and ordered, "Get on your knees before me." She obeyed with an almost embarrassing haste, lowering her eyes at his cynical smile. "Open my pants and put me in your mouth." Carefully unlacing his pants, Sigrun pulled his cock free, already hard and so thick, feeling heated in her hand. Gently stroking him once, she slipped him between her lips, choking just a bit as he impatiently thrust his hips up, sending the long shaft down her throat. Loki made a sound of displeasure. "You've forgotten so quickly how to suck me properly?" Taking a fistful of her hair, the Prince pulled her off his cock and over his lap.

"THWACK!" The sound of the slim cane against Sigrun's ass split the silence of her room. Gritting her teeth against a moan, she forced herself to be still. Stripe after stripe was layered across her thighs and bottom, Loki's cruel hand was precise with the cane, not stopping, but never keeping the same rhythm, making it impossible for Sigrun to brace herself. Several quick lashes in a row as she forced herself to breathe, then in an intermittent fashion, the cane never landing in the same spot or at the same pace. She'd finally draw a breath, then flinch harder because she was unprepared for the next strike. Finally pushing her off his lap Loki watched coldly as the Elf landed with an embarrassing thump on the stone floor. "We shall try this again," he said, making a bored gesture with his fingers. Trying to push aside the blistering discomfort over her back and thighs, Sigrun knelt before him again, moving to take his still-hard cock in her mouth. "Put your hands behind your back!" Loki's deep, resonant voice didn't flow over her like always, the exquisite elocution, the murmur that was almost a growl. This time, his orders grated at her like shards of ice, contemptuous. Obeying him, the Princess crossed her wrists behind her back and felt them lock together instantly from a wave of his hand. Arching her stinging back, she titled her head, sliding his cool shaft down her throat. It was wide- almost intimidatingly so- but Sigrun breathed through her nose and began flitting and darting her tongue along the length of him as Loki slid brusquely back and forth in her clenching throat, enjoying the pull and squeeze of his Pet's convulsing throat. Her skin was turning a lovely shade of blue, not able to catch enough of a breath from the ferocity of his thrusts, driven by a hand with her long hair wrapped around it. Looking down, Loki was amused that she was still aroused, her lean thighs tightening to try to find some relief as her center began heating up. Using a booted foot to kick her thighs open, he admired her wet, glistening pussy. "You will not come, Pet." Smiling unkindly at the appeal in her eyes, Loki snapped his hips sharply, sending the silky tip of his cock even deeper. Running a long finger up her arched throat, the Prince realized he could feel the length of his shaft bulging against the thin skin and with a sudden groan, he came.  His hands tightened holding her head still, though Sigrun didn't move, her swallowing squeezed against his thick meat and prolonging his orgasm. When Loki returned to his senses, he abruptly pulled out of the Elf's throat, hearing her draw a deep, raspy breath, trying to send oxygen back into her starved lungs. Relacing his leather trousers up, he gazed down at her dispassionately. "You'll need to improve on your negligible effort, Pet. My brother's standards are low, but even he would expect better. Watching the blood drain from Sigrun's face, Loki abruptly stood, one thigh pushing her slightly away as he walked to a tray laid out with a sumptuous feast. Pouring himself a rich, shimmering wine and popping a grape in his mouth, he looked back to the Elf. She looked appropriately disheveled, used. Carefully licking his come from her lips, Sigrun's mouth opened, then closed, knowing he'd not given her leave to speak. One haughty brow arched, Her King looked down his nose at her. "Speechless, my lovely whore?"

"May I sp-"

"No." He snapped, taking another drink. Looking down her smooth belly to her pussy, the Prince could see her pussy glistening, slick shining against her inner thighs. Bitterly gulping his wine, he wondered if the faithless bitch would gush as greedily for his oaf of a brother. "It was most amusing, hearing The God of Thunder pronounce his engagement to you- were you going to mention at some point that you were to be wed?" Sigrun frantically shook her head, but still keeping her back straight, arms behind her and knees spread wide in the pose he'd dictated. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Loki gave her a malevolent smile. "Thor boasted that he knew you served me as a submissive- he has plans for you, darling. I believe the way he phrased it as such- that he was, and I quote 'certain he can think up far more painful scenarios than I can- those you will not enjoy. No matter how submissive the filthy princess of the White Court may be.' I fear the clumsy idiot does not understand the subtitles of a relationship between a Dom and his sub." Rising angrily from the chair, Loki refilled his goblet and began to pace around the shaking Princess in circles. "When did you plan to mention to me that you and Thor had this delightful chat about your role as my Submissive?"

"Please, my King, please let me-" Sigrun's lovely pale eyes were wide with unshed tears.

"SILENCE!" Loki roared, "I give you leave to say NOTHING, you faithless bitch!"

Throwing his goblet against the wall, he apparated out of her room, leaving Sigrun’s hands still bound behind her back. Still frozen in the same position, the Elf simply sat for a minute, allowing herself to begin crying in despair, silvery tears trailing down her cheeks and never feeling more alone in her very long life.

 

 


	17. A Breakthrough And A Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ground is gained against the entity, but utterly lost in Loki's attempts with Sigrun. Also, Thor is STD central and Odin is still an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marching this story along, thanks to more interest in writing than sleep, but also because I want to post my dirty, filthy bearded Laing story set after the fall of the High-Rise. Juggling 4 stories is more than my limited brain is capable of...so Sigrun and Loki have to get moving on this whole "hey, it looks like all of the Nine Realms and this universe are about to be destroyed like college girls on Spring Break." Or something.

Loki woke the next morning feeling an utterly alien set of emotions. Frowning, he swung his long legs over the side of the bed and strolled naked into his bath. First: disorientation. After such a short time, it already felt unnatural to wake up alone again, rather than draped possessively over the luscious body of his Pet. Second: something that may possibly...may be...a feeling similar to regret. _Not_ regret, certainly! The God of Lies would never feel something as plebeian, as common as regret. He was a God, after all. But remembering Sigrun's stunned face last night as he apparrated out of her chambers roused something unpleasant in him. _Not_ regret. But, perhaps something that might be a close neighbor to the emotion. Dressing in his armor and irritably yanking at a stubborn strap, he childishly refused to call a manservant to assist him. Sigrun should be doing this- his lovely Submissive should be serving him! His response of unreasonable anger began swelling until thwarted by the sudden memory how how he'd left her- on her knees, arms still bound. Loki enjoyed the aftercare for his Pet nearly as much as debauching her in the first place. Frowning vaguely, he irritably dismissed the nagging knowledge that he didn’t conduct his role as Master the night before. About to head for the war council, he noticed something glinting on the table next to the bed. Drawing closer and picking the tiny item up, the Prince realized it was the delicate ring he'd bound to the very most private part of Sigrun. Hand clenching convulsively, Loki crushed the jewelry and dropped it in his pocket, making for the door with long, furious strides.

The gigantic council room was in an uproar. There had been another rift- this time, Heimdall was able to alert the White Court and the Sigrun’s combat Mages were already underway. Thor was stomping around angrily, brandishing Mjölnir and demanding to know why his troops weren’t ready. Grinding his teeth, Loki seized the nearest general by the collar and shook the necessary information out of him. “Do you mean to say the only line of defense on Nidavellir at this moment is the Light Elf sorcerers? Are you _mad?_ ” Furiously pushing the man away, the Prince’s long legs ate up the ground between the frantic assembling of troops and the portal where Heimdall could transport him to the site of the rift. The golden eyes of Odin’s Guardian looked at Loki dispassionately.

“You wish to transport alone?” Heimdall asked. His thunderously deep voice was edged with concern, but he nodded when Loki snarled at him.

“The only aid sent to the dwarves against the entity is a single battalion from the Light Elves! You saw- I know you witnessed what the monstrosity did to 500 elves here! Send me. NOW!” When pressed, Loki’s powerful voice was certainly a match for Heimdall’s. As the slab of rock rumbled under his feet, the Guardian gave Loki a knowing expression and sent him through.

 

The first muddy impression was blood. Blood everywhere- splashed across the beautifully carved stone homes, the street. It was if Loki’s face had been splashed with the life essence of the bodies before him, his vision red and blurry. Screaming was next, the clashing of weapons and shouts and curses from the combat sorcerers under Sigrun’s command. Sigrun! Loki shook his head angrily and began striding across the carnage, trying to find her as his arms spread wide, a low chant building that created a shockwave when the Prince slammed his hands together, sending the forms coming for him tumbling away. The dying Elf had been correct- there was something vaguely humanoid about the forms, but the shape rippled and twisted, not quite holding on as if it took too much effort to do so on a battlefield dotted with thousands- no, tens of thousands of them, it seemed. Ironically, the soldiers of Nidavellir were holding their own against the entity’s many duplicates better than the Light Elves the day before- their marvelously wrought armor sizzling with arcane earth magics and sparking furiously against the bloody edges of their enemy. Wiping a spray of blood from a gutted dwarf from his face, Loki finally located Sigrun, who’d apparently come up with the same idea he had to disperse the energy of the snarling, shredding power of the forms trying to destroy them. His eyes widened as three of the monsters moved behind the Princess to flank her.

“SIGRUN!” Loki roared inside her skull, and she ducked instinctively at the barrage of his deep voice. But it was enough, and the first form sailed over her to be displaced again by another Mage. But the Prince’s brow wrinkled to see the two creatures behind his Sigrun stop and somehow dissipate onto the battlefield. The thunderous sound of his brother’s troops racing onto the field thudded painfully in his ears, but Loki whirled to shout to Thor. “Brother! A shockwave with Mjölnir!” To his credit, the God of Thunder simply nodded and began whirling his hammer in a blur, smashing it down to displace the wave of the enemy racing towards the newcomers. The fighting continued, the howls of the dying and the grisly snap and pull of tormented bodies melting into a gory blur. Like the tide of the ocean, one side seemed to push forward, then retreat as the other took ground. Then suddenly, there was a bizarre silence as the entity abruptly withdrew his minions from the field, the fiery yellow rift beginning to seal. A bloodied Sigrun, Loki and two other sorcerers staggered to it, trying to send something through to damage whatever lay in the in-between.

When the urine-yellow light finally disappeared and the blue sky over Nidavellir could be seen again, everyone wavered in exhaustion. Realizing that this time, it did look as if they’d managed to drive the entity away, a ragged cheer went up, rising in volume as Thor jubilantly thrust Mjölnir high in the air, roaring in triumph.

Looking back to the battered White Court battalion, Loki’s lips twitched to see even the expressionless Elves actually roll their eyes at Thor's theatrics. Breaking out into an uproarious laugh he strode over, slapping the arm of one, bracing the shoulder of another as he moved to Sigrun. The Prince’s grin faded as he reached her. The lovely seafoam eyes that raised to his were utterly blank, as if they’d never met before. “Thank you for your timely assistance, Your Grace.” Her voice was a monotone, empty of either anger or affection, and for once, the clever God of Lies simply stood with his hands at his sides as Sigrun swiftly moved past him, checking on her men.

The night among the three battle hardened troops from different realms was raucous- giddy by what looked to be a turn in the disastrous assault from the entity, dwarves, the Aesir and the Ljósálfar celebrated together. Loki moved in a blur- taking readings from the latest rift site, lending stabilizing spells to the wounded until the Healers could tend them, debriefing the Nidavellir commanders. “Your armor,” he said, staring thoughtfully at the beautifully inscribed grounding and shielding spells wrought through the chain link and metal plating, “your connection to the earth made the difference today. What are your theories?”

The squat dwarf general roared and kicked at the Healers irritably as they painfully reset his splintered ribs. “Norn’s truth, Prince Loki, I am not sure. But these are the spells binding us to the Mother, to the Goddess Jörð. When the...things clashed against us, it weakened them.”

Loki frowned thoughtfully, tracing his fingers across the ancient runes on the armor. “Did it seem to give them more...substance? Something to fight against? The Ljósálfar could not find a way to connect their weapons to the creatures- they passed through the forms. They seemed to become more solid here.”

Groaning as the last of the bandages holding his barrel chest together were tightened, the dwarf shook his head. “I do not know, in truth. But the grounding seemed to repulse them, somehow. I managed a glimpse of your shockwaves- it seemed to throw them back. Did you find this same result on Alfheim?”

“It was...too late there,” Loki admitted, irritably rubbing at the dried blood and mud on his forehead. “Our spells here- felt more as instinct than plan."

After pulling as much information as he could from the exhausted officers, the Prince restlessly paced the camp, looking for Sigrun without appearing to. By the time he joined the Light Elves and was passed a searingly strong pint of Ljósálfar wine, he realized that he was far more comfortable with the battle Mages than the troops from his native Asgard, and that their Princess was not among them. Valdir watched Loki consume several pints before taking pity on him. "Commander Sigrun has returned to the White Court," her First in Command offered, passing him another brimming cup.

"When?" Loki snarled, frustrated all over again.

His blond counterpart was still staring into the fire, Valdir's exquisite features carefully neutral. "The commander felt it was important to report back to the AllFather and King Leafstred immediately. These new findings from the rift- the alteration of the attack against the Dwarves..." Loki stiffened. The alteration...

"Get up," he ordered, springing to his feet, weaving slightly from his liquid meal. "Bring three of your best trained in Earth Magic."

"Where are you going?" Valdir pulled himself to his feet.

Calling over his shoulder as he strode away, Loki said, "To find a sorcerer from the Nidavellir armory." 

 

"I will bed you ALL!" Thor roared as he spread his arms wide to the giggling camp whores surrounding him. Stumbling back to his tent, his ridiculously large chest swelled even greater with the pride of tormenting his brother and infuriating the haughty princess of the White Court. He never realized it would be so easy to dismantle the relationship so quickly. 

The truth was, Thor could not say _how_ he'd discovered his brother and Sigrun's secret. Sif galloped to him the moment she discovered they were fucking in the Mayor's home. But the rest- he just _knew._ Thor preferred to believe it was his keen insight into their subtle behaviors. It wasn't, of course. But Thor did not know how he knew. He just...did. Frowning, he shook his head irritably. No confusion! He was the God of Thunder! Sif's hopes that Thor would abandon his pursuit of the Light Elf were dashed as the news seemed to spur him on to greater efforts to stalk the Princess around her father's castle. The sting of her rejection was mollified somewhat by the barely contained rage he'd spurred in Loki, but Thor couldn't stop thinking about Sigrun thrashing and moaning underneath him. His father would make it so. Odin always did.

Chortling foolishly as the prostitutes pushed him backwards onto the bed, Thor allowed them undress him until their hands drew back but a gasp when they reached his groin. Thor drunkenly stirred, trying to understand the look of distaste on their heavily painted faces. Looking down he realized with horror that his crotch was literally swarming with Musphelium demon lice.  "Come back!" He roared, "This is a mistake, I am a God! We are not infected by such common things!" Angrily scratching at the painful blisters that the vile parasites were inflicting on his royal jewels, the Crown Prince of Asgard tried to figure out how such a disgusting infestation could have come to him.

 

Meanwhile, Sigrun felt beaten half to death. She'd returned immediately when called by the Allfather and King Leafstred. Still covered in the blood of a dozen men, the Princess hid her own wounds as she strode in the soaring and light chamber she'd for her father's war councils. Dutifully giving testimony, she fought her own despair and cynicism. "The Earth Magics of the Nidavellir are the most powerful in the Nine Realms," she said, gazing round at the faces in front of her, carefully holding back from cheering the possible victory. "Something about the elemental nature of our Universe can repel the entity. But we already know it is probing, testing us for weakness. We do not know if this latest foray dealt a blow to the enemy or merely taught it how to evolve again."

"The Princess is correct." Sigrun closed her eyes, just barely concealing a shudder of longing as Loki's exquisite, cultured tones spread through the room. His tall form dominated those seated on the other side of the broad table, his gaze on her father and then his, a slight she knew did not go unnoticed by Odin. "The Dwarf race has been worshiping, for lack of a better word, the Goddess Jörð- the Mother- for centuries. Their armor is layered with earth magic in countless different forms. Our supposition-" Here, Loki graciously nodded to a stiff and silent Sigrun, who forced herself to nod back, "-that the entity first tried meat puppets to operate in our realm. When that failed, it simply sent itself. The attack was too sudden to save..." The Prince paused, knowing the anguish over their fallen was crushing the Ljósálfar. After a respectful moment, he continued, "...to save your countrymen. But after this latest attack, we have a working theory that the Nine Realms does have some power to repel it- perhaps it's nature too alien to exist here for long." Odin was staring at his son suspiciously. Loki's behavior was utterly gracious and highly ambassadorial, so much in fact that the AllFather was deeply suspicious as to why. His one eye switched to King Leafstred and his generals, who were smiling upon Loki as a conquering hero- a position which belonged, he thought, to his eldest.

Sigrun took another sip of water and continued seamlessly after Loki. "There is a possibility that we may be able to take the fight to the entity- or at least ambush it on the next attack." There was an excited buzz around the chamber, and the Princess shifted to take some weight off a gash in her side as she waited. "We have found the same energy signature three times now- a radiation burst that precedes the opening of the rift. If we can monitor the subspace fabric- for lack of a better word- we can see the initial energy spike and assemble our troops to attack first."

There were nods and sounds of approval around the vast table, and Leafstred nodded to his daughter with a pleased smile. "Well done, you two. How can we best prepare?" 

Loki spoke then, "I have the armories all over Nidavellir working with Princess Sigrun's sorcerers to place these Goddess Jörð seidrs on battle gear for armies from each realm- aside from Muspelheim, of course."

The bitter growls around the table paused him, including shouts of "Let the bastards burn, for a change!"

Continuing on, he finished urbanely, "With vigilance from Heimdall, it is possible to halt this entity in it's tracks."

At a prodding glance from the White Court King, Odin stirred and reluctantly allowed, "This is progress and a sound plan. Take what assistance you need from those here in this room." Standing, he swept irritably from the room, wondering where Thor was.

 

Thor was currently howling in discomfort as two Dwarf Healers were attempting to control their laughter as they treated the boils left on his genitals from the bitter sting of the Muspelheim pubic parasites. "By all the gods!" He groaned, "How does such a thing come to me?"

The two Healers looked at each other, their naturally ruddy complexions turning nearly purple with their efforts to hide their hilarity. "By unclean encounters, Your Grace," one chirped helpfully, lancing yet another boil sprouting on the tip of the God of Thunder's cock.

 

Sigrun took the small flurry after Odin's departure to make a speedy one herself. The trickle of golden blood from the gash under her ribs was refusing to stop and was in fact becoming more of a flow. She could feel the life's blood from a dozen men splattered over her and desperately wanted to bathe. She could heal herself with just a moment of peace and qu-

"And where do you think you are going, my sweet Pet?"

Groaning internally, Sigrun allowed herself a moment of self-pity. Couldn't she have one moment without death or confrontation? 

Turning her head slightly, but not looking at the man behind her, she replied levelly, “To the Healers, and then to my room for a moment’s rest. Good night, Your Grace.”

His voice snapped at her like a whip as Sigrun turned to go. “I did not give you leave to walk away from me, Pet. There are many actions today for which I gave you no leave. You are amassing quite a disciplinary session.” There was a clanging sound as the ring he’d pierced into her clit landed in front of her. This time, she did turn at look at Loki, her expression set and cold.

“I am not your pet. You are not my master. I severed our agreement when I removed your ring and I. Do. Not. YIELD TO YOU!” Loki looked around with a certain respect as the stone wall to his left bulged ominously from the enraged Elf’s energy. Nonetheless, he was on her with two strides of those long legs and grasped her arm roughly.

“Oh, darling…” this time Loki’s voice was low and sweet, curling around her spine like soothing fingers, making Sigrun’s eyelids flutter from the sheer arousal his voice could so easily provoke in her. “...I know I treated you harshly last night. Crudely. But I know your strength, I know your feelings for me. You _do not_ wish to end our arrangement. Come now, I’ll take you to your rooms and care for you, as I should have…” Loki paused and swallowed a smidgen of pride as the words nearly choked him. “As I should have last night.”

Looking back into her eyes with his most tender expression, the Prince was shaken by the complete lack of warmth in hers. “I cannot continue to bear your insults and lack of trust as your Submissive. My attention to the fate of the Nine Realms is far more important than your- your games. Our arrangement is over. You must accept it.” With an angry jerk of her head, Sigrun disappeared, leaving Loki with his hand still stretched out where he’d been holding her arm.

“You arrogant little bitch-” He began to rage, then stopped as he looked down at his arm. His hand and sleeve was coated with Sigrun’s blood.

 


	18. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance of two stubborn lovers continues, and Loki proves that even the most unreasonable and hard-headed of Gods is capable of learning a thing or two. And then everything turns to shit.

"What troubles you, my son?"

Loki looked up from his plate, staring blankly at Frigga. "I beg your pardon, mother?"

The Queen shook her head, a tiny smile gracing her full mouth. "You've been distracted all through lunch. To the point that you just agreed with me that your brother is far more handsome than you." She laughed outright at the utterly appalled expression on Loki's face.

"Forgive me, my lovely Queen. But what a cruel, cruel way to jest with your infinitely more handsome son..." Toying with his glass of wine, Loki not-quite snarled, "Thor does not require an attractive countenance. He is the Anointed Son, after all."

Frigga's brow quirked, "What in all the Nine Realms is troubling you? Why this-" she sought the right level of severity, "-this even greater than usual disgust for your Royal birth order? Has Thor done something especially irksome in my absence?" The Queen had just joined her family at the White Court, eager to dine with her son and learn about the latest developments.

Waving one long hand dismissively, Loki answered shortly, "Nothing but his usual idiocy, mother."

"Then why are you so angry with him?" She shook her head as her son opened his mouth. "Don't bother to deny it, Loki."

Gripping his goblet again, Loki found himself saying "Why did you not tell me of Thor's engagement to the Light Elf princess? The timing of the agreement seems misplaced, given that we are on the brink of an apocalypse, but-"

Frigga interrupted him. "Thor is not engaged, not to Sigrun or anyone else. Where did you hear such a ridiculous thing?"

"From..." Loki paused, a tidal wave of disgust swamping his self-esteem for allowing that oaf to trick him so easily. "No matter. I beg your forgiveness mother, but I must return to the war council. If you'll excuse me?"

Eyeing her youngest speculatively, the Queen nodded and he swiftly left the room. "Well, that answers at least one question," she said to the empty room. "My son is in love with the girl, even if he does not see it as of yet." Surprisingly cheerful about the revelation, Frigga attacked her lunch with relish. The entity must be destroyed, and the threat of total annihilation of the Universe averted quickly. She had a wedding to plan.

 

Striding down the hallways to the Royal wing of the palace, Loki seethed inwardly. Curse his brother to the depths of Hel! He should have allowed Sigrun to transform Thor’s head into that of an ass when she’d begged the other day. His lovely submissive...groaning, his long legs ate up greater ground in his haste to get to Sigrun’s chambers. It was never in in Loki’s nature to admit to a mistake, but he knew his treatment of his pet was...hasty after his encounter with Thor.

Hasty.

Even after the Princess had dismissed him with such finality that morning, Loki had still made his way to the Healers, looking for her after realizing she’d been bleeding steadily throughout the briefing. ‘And not one of those fools realized she was injured?’ he’d thought irritably, carefully avoiding the fact that as her master, _he_ should have known. He’d let his rage at Thor and his assumption of betrayal drown out his natural intuition with the Elf. The Healers shook their heads when Loki inquired about Sigrun, and he’d been caught by Frigga before making it to his submissive’s chambers.

Now however, he ignored the locked doors blocking Sigrun’s rooms and apparated inside, looking for her bedroom. As expected, she was asleep in her huge white bad, her pale skin nearly blending with the silk covers. Standing over her, Loki felt something curious twist inside him. He could tell she’d drained the rest of her strength to heal herself, because otherwise the battle-trained Elf would have been awake and lunging at him with murderous intent when he suddenly appeared in the sanctity of her chamber. Placing one big hand on her wounded side, Loki closed his eyes to concentrate. A green mist seeped through his fingers and into the girl, sorting through the damage caused in battle. The Princess had done a good job of healing herself, but- brow furrowed, Loki tried to understand what he was sensing. Something coiled inside her, barely seen or felt but it was there. A poison...a creeping miasma that seemed to retreat as his senses pushed forward. This examination ended abruptly when the Prince found himself slammed into the stone floor while Sigrun attempted to slit his throat with a wickedly sharp dagger.

“How dare you!” She hissed, infuriated beyond all reason with this arrogant bastard who would _never_ leave her alone, never just let her _think-_  And then she suddenly found herself back on her bed with Loki straddling her.

"For one moment, Princess, be still and listen!" He snapped, carefully not clenching his knees against her injured side while trying to hold the Elf in place. Sigrun stilled, her eyes a raging ocean of fury as she stared at him. "It seems I am in the habit of misjudging you, My Lady. You are correct..." Loki paused as the words seemed to choke him. Apologize? _Apologize?_ Never! But he forced himself to smile and added, "...you did not deserve to be treated with such suspicion and disrespect. I should have spoken with you- calmly-" he amanded, "after being confronted by my idiot brother."

Sigrun was trying to recover from being violently roused out of a deep, exhausted sleep and the fury of having this arrogant ass in her bedroom and _mauling_ her while deep in an exhausted sleep. So her response wasn't the immediate expression of understanding and instant obedience that Loki might have been expecting. If anything, the Elf's grip tightened on her blade as she eyed him, a red line slicing across the pale skin of his neck. But he didn't move, even as a crimson smear formed from his wound. "Why will you NOT leave me ALONE!" Sigrun hissed, infuriated, exhausted and battling what was rapidly become a headache of epic proportions. "Breaking into my Royal chambers? Accosting me in the hall? Touching me without my leave? You must stop! I cannot- I cannot focus on the cataclysm that awaits us if this scourge cannot be stopped and still play your games!"

The Prince sat back abruptly on his heels, looking at her with a thoughtful, troubled expression. "Perhaps, lovely..." the words dragged out of him as if even the God of Lies could not believe what he was blurting. "This entity is set to destroy us all. Snuff our existence- all life as we know it in our Universe. But what I do know is this: we cannot fight against it while divided from each other. I know this. I _feel_ it." Loki took Sigrun's slack hand, her allowing it, so astonished at his sincerity and intensity. This god was not trying to sway her with sweet words or the luscious power of his voice. The Elf knew he was as surprised at the words he was speaking as she was to hear them. "You are correct, darling. Your role as my Submissive is your choice. But our union- this connection-" Loki squeezed her hand for emphasis, "it will be the saving of us." Still staring into the forest of his eyes, smelling the mint and the snow, Sigrun's free hand came up to rub her brow.

"I need to think, Loki. I- I am confused."

At any other time, the Princess knew he would have pounced on that admission to sway her further with sweet words, trying to lure her back into his service and under his body in bed. But this new, grave Loki merely kissed her hand and stood. "Take your time, Sigrun. And rest. I do not intend to leave the White Court without you." With the last, infuriating word, the man gave the smallest smirk and disappeared, apparating back to his own rooms. 

Sigrun forced herself to eat a few bites of the tray of delicious food left out for her, to drink some water before falling asleep on her huge, cushioned seat in front of the fire. She’d been thinking through the impact of the earth spells used by the dwarves, and the vision carried over into her dream.

 

She was standing alone in a huge, barren field, covered ankle to neck with beautifully wrought Nidavellir armor. Sigrun turned in a circle, examining the sky for tell-tale signs of another rift.

“The entity will not attack here.” Her pale eyes closed. The Trickster. Of course.

“And how do you know this, Your Grace?” She turned to see Loki, so tall and even more commanding clad in armor similar to her own.

Walking around her, examining the seidrs and spells worked into the elaborate scrollwork of her breastplate, he replied. “It cannot see us here, the Thing That Walks Between Worlds.”

Sigrun shuddered from a chill spreading up her spine at his words. “And how would you know this?”

Now, the mischievous glint she expected swept through Loki’s eyes, and he passed one big hand down her front. “Because we are not here.”

Before she could even question him, Sigrun could feel her skin begin to twist and ripple, falling down to all fours as she processed the change the Prince wrought in them both. Eyes closed, she could suddenly smell a thousand different scents-the earth, the birds that had nested here not long ago, the wind and the tantalizing smell of Her King. Sigrun tried to groan, but it came out more as a high-pitched whine, as if her vocal cords could no longer form the intended sound. Muscles tightening, the girl hunched down and glared at her mate balefully, a huge black wolf who seemed to grin as his long, pink tongue slid out over his lips. Loki had changed her into a wolf. Again. Sigrun took off like an arrow from a bow across the field.

It was different this time, she could still think as an Elf, even though the signals from the wolf’s body flooded her senses. And as she heard the heavy panting of the huge, dark body gaining on her, Sigrun gave a taunting ‘yip!’ and veered into the depth of the forest bordering the field, nimbly leaping over boulders and under fallen trees, enjoying the frustration she felt from the giant wolf behind her. Oh! The power in this body! Sigrun felt gloriously free, no responsibilities to her King, no somber duties to the White Court. Just four strong paws racing to a speed where the trees passed by in a blur. And when the furiously panting Loki/wolf finally caught up with her smaller white form, she was lounging on a warm bed of moss, enjoying the sun. “I think-” the larger wolf paused to pant, “-I think you begin to enjoy this new body a bit too much, lovely.” The glimmering sea glass green of the white beast before him seemed to radiate mirth.

“It is your doing after all, My King.” Sigrun paused a moment too late as she realized she’d called Loki by the name she used as his submissive. Stretching out and resting her head on her paws, she asked, “Why does it feel different this time? How can we communicate as man and not beast?”

Prowling closer but not touching her, the black wolf shook, removing the dust and leaves from his luxurious fur, pitch black and thick like Loki’s hair. “Because this time, my lovely Princess, you have _chosen_ this.” He nuzzled his snout into her face, enjoying the hundred little scent signals his mate gave off. “After all, I could have selected a serpent’s form…” Sigrun felt another huge surge inside herself and suddenly found her thoughts inside a long, sinuous body curled around his, their coils twisting idly together, scales sliding over the other in a sensuous rasp.

“Or an Asgardian mountain cat…” And they morphed again into the lean forms of the panthers, slinking between the fallen branches, rubbing their sleek hides together.

“How can this be?” Sigrun marveled, raising a broad paw to admire the cat’s razor sharp claws. “I have no skill to shape-shift.”

“You do not require this skill.” Loki’s voice was a glorious purr, rumbling against her sensitive skin as he licked her silky fur. “You have chosen to allow me to shift you.” He began licking her diligently, grooming his mate as Sigrun lay still, trying to process the conflicting signals of her strange body and familiar thoughts. His rough tongue and the constant vibration of his purr began to feel secure and comforting, the way Loki made her feel when he cared for her after ruthlessly pulling her orgasm from her body. Turning her furry head, Sigrun's pale eyes stared at him from the cat's face. The huge panther stopped his ministrations, watching her curiously. With the feeling of crossing an abyss, she nudged her head under his, pushing closer as her own cat's tongue ran a long, wet stripe up the vulnerable underside of his neck. 

The warm sun beat down on the writhing felines, twisting around each other, paws batting and trying to gain a better hold on the thick fur of the other. Sigrun was still in her Elf-mind enough to not be certain how Loki would take her in this body, only that she wanted him to. Very much. But she didn’t make it easy, and when the black creature finally pinned her belly to the grass, Sigrun’s eyes closed as she felt a throaty purr leave her throat as Loki’s thick, ridged cock wedged inside her. “My Omega,” he growled inside her head, “my mate…” His arousal and then hers made it harder to think in human terms, and suddenly they were yowling and moaning together as he crouched over her, fangs buried in her scruff and her hips pushing back at his aggressive thrusts.

When Sigrun’s trembling orgasm finally softened and opened her channel more to Loki’s driving cock, his knot slipped inside her and bound them together, backs arching savagely. “My Alpha,” Sigrun moaned, barely understanding the words. She let out a flagrantly loud howl as his finish boiled through her, blazingly hot, unlike Loki’s cool spendings in his Asgardian form.

“Yes,” he agreed, panting and licking her again. “Mine.”

The two huge cats rested, curled around each other in a complicated knot, grooming and fussing over each other's little wounds from mating so roughly. But then a huge wind swept up, sending black clouds across the sun and a brutal chill in the air. Around them, everything fell dead silent, as if even the insects knew their tiny lives depended on their quiet. "The entity." Loki hissed, "it has returned."

 

The two sorcerers moved so quickly that Sigrun could feel the violent rush of displaced air as they apparated onto the granite cliffs where the atmosphere before them was already boiling, the horrid yellow tinge beginning to taint the light again. Several more loud displacements around them revealed Sigrun's combat unit, and then troops from Asgard, the Vanir appearing in their splendid blue uniforms and the dwarves, carrying even more armor that they distributed to as many as they could. And then to everyone's shock, Elven soldiers, beautiful and stern, entered the battlefield together from the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. "Everyone!" Loki's voice was quickly amplified, "Embrace the Nidavellir geas on your armor, summon the Goddess Jörð!"

Her strong voice carrying over the confusion, Sigrun sharply reminded them, "We are all her children today! We must unite under this belief to destroy the entity."

The last of the Elf's urging was viciously cut off by the searing 'crack!' that ripped through their world as the entity's nightmare forms boiled through from it's own. These creatures did not even bother to assume a form recognizable to the assembled forces, instead rippling and changing shape into visions that hurt the eye, that could not be recognized by anyone in the Nine Realms as understandable. And then the opposing troops clashed viciously together. Sigrun and her men rapidly learned to not quite look at the enemy, focusing instead on it's movement to avoid the nauseating sense of disorientation that came from the mind trying to make sense of what it saw. And this time, it was the entity's creatures that retreated in confusion, suddenly turning and racing for the rift. "Cut off the head of the host!" Shouted Loki, "Do not let them through!" Thor's group was flanking the fleeing monsters to the right, and the shield troops from Nidavellir were violently repelling the forms off their powerful armor to the left. A low, oily howl began shaking the earth beneath their feet as the nauseating energies of the entity clashed and swirled in confusion. Loki could see Sigrun break from her Mages and make for the rift in a gallop, her horse whinnying in terror but obeying her hand on the reins. Turning his own mount to join her, the Prince had a perfect view of what happened next. 

The Commander of the Battle Sorcerers of the White Court raised her arms, her voice harsh and roaring over the din of battle. As everyone watched in shock, she suddenly widened the rift and threw out another massive beam of the hideous saffron light that flowed like a river through the opening torn in their world. The wildly fluctuating creatures rolled into the light and soared unopposed back through the rift. As the last smoky mass of filth escaped, she slammed her hands together and the rift closed. The set, blank expression on Sigrun's face suddenly melted into a look of acute horror as the Princess realized what she had done.

"The Ljósálfar bitch has betrayed us!" Roared Thor, slamming Mjölnir in a fury against a granite boulder, sending shards of the stone across the field. "The traitorous cunt has been aligned with the entity all along!" The low, ugly swell of the angry crowd began rippling over the bloody field, and Sigrun slipped from her horse and simply stood there, her hands limp at her sides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure none of us feel that Loki has done enough ass-kissing to be back in Sigrun's good graces. But Loki is definitely going to earn it in the next chapter. Definitely


	19. Into The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which treachery abounds, and the last person in the Nine Realms you would expect to say the "L" word...does.  
> Also, Odin is still an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot heavy, sorry smut lovers. I will totally make it up to you in the next chapter.

The war council was an echoing cacophony of arguing military advisers and angry, defensive negotiators. Dwarf, Elf, Asgardian or Vanir, everyone was furious, confused and terrified by the day's outcome. And _someone_ was going to _pay_ for it.

The likely someone was of course, the Princess Sigrun, who stood floating a foot above the floor, wrapped in glowing ropes of psychic restraints and physical chains tempered from steel and iron cable. The ridiculous overcompensation of the Elf's manacles was likely very painful- since iron burned like acid to an Elf- but she stood silently, staring at the wall with a alarming disconnect to the furor around her. Loki leaned back in his chair and watched her, his insides twisting as painfully as if the brutally restrictive geas he'd placed on his pet was binding _him_. Sighing, he knew that it was better he was the one to be certain the Princess was immobilized than another sorcerer. Not only was he the most skilled, he was the one who would be most careful not to hurt her. Sigrun's own combat troop was barred from the proceedings until their lengthy questioning to determine their involvement was over.

Thor was pacing the length of the hall, aware that his angry turns swirled his red cape majestically. "What I want to know is how this traitorous bitch was not discovered-"

"Have a care of how you speak of a Princess of the White Court!" King Leafstred's voice lashed across the room, silencing the blond Prince and the rest of the arguments. The Seelie King's face was sheet white with fury, but he held himself proudly. "I know my daughter. She must have been compelled. By what, I do not know. But only a fool would accuse her knowingly of treachery."

Loki barely concealed a chuckle under his fist as his brother's brows drew together in confusion, his tirade cut off by the King's dignity. Odin leaned forward then, majestically taking the attention away from his awkwardly posed son, still holding Mjöllnir up in a dramatic fashion. "There can be no defense for what thousands witnessed for themselves. Commander Sigrun abandoned her combat sorcerers and an created an escape route for the enemy. Simply saying that she doesn't _remember_ -" there were derisive scoffs throughout the room, and Loki's eyes narrowed, "-means nothing. Our best opportunity to defeat this abomination- this entity- was taken away by this...this girl." Odin finished with contempt, staring down his nose at the pale and silent Princess. To add insult to injury, Odin then appeared to "remember" that the accused's father was in the room and that they were all his guests in the Light Elf's palace. "I know your pain must be great, my brother," he murmured insincerely to Leafstread, "but the facts are clear."

Rolling his eyes, Loki finally pushed his chair back with an annoying screech on the granite floors and stood. "With all _due_ respect, Father," he simpered to his annoyed parent, "it is not clear at all. When I examined the Commander earlier in the day after she attempted to heal her wounds from the first altercation with the Nidavellir, there was something in her system- a toxic presence- I did not have time to analyze it further before the entity struck again."

Thor grunted derisively, angrily scratching on the scabs on his neck, which had mysteriously swelled to alarming proportions overnight, giving him the appearance of a deeply aggrieved Svartalfheim Bile Toad. "So you say, _brother_ -" he drew the designation out mockingly, "but your opinion cannot be trusted, since you're fucking the Princess-" A furious roar from the Ljósálfar group in the room stopped his diatribe, but Queen Frigga's angry snarl shut everyone up.

"You will be silent, Thor!" Rising to her majestic height, Frigga glared at her suddenly chastened first-born. "You know nothing of what you say, and you insult our host and closest ally!" Nodding at the enraged King Leafstread, Frigga then turned back on the alarmed God of Thunder. "I brought you into this world, boy, and I can remove you just as easily! So hold your tongue!"

There was a stunned silence that seemed to fall on the entire group like a lead blanket. No one- not even Odin- had ever seen the gracious and elegant Queen of Asgard speak in such a way, much less to her own son. Suddenly, everyone there remembered the sting of their own mother’s words at some point in their youth and began to uncomfortably excuse themselves from the room. No matter what happened next, even the most battle hardened general did _not_ wish to be involved. When finally only the two royal families were left, the Queen moved to Sigrun’s side, the Elf still staring blankly into space. “My dear,” Frigga said calmly, “can you hear me?”

With an effort, Sigrun forced herself to look at the AllMother, feeling the shame of even being in the presence of the goddess who had always been so kind to her. "Yes, Your Grace," she said dully, "I can."

Shrewd blue eyes looked back into hers. "What can you remember from the battle?"

Shifting just slightly as smoke rose from her burned skin, searing from contact with the iron-laced chains, the Princess managed, "I... I remember engaging the enemy with my battle unit-" Thor gave a large and derisive croak, then shut his mouth in horror when he realized that he sounded just like the aforementioned toad. Sigrun pressed on as if nothing else registered. "Prince Loki was shouting...something about cutting off the head...ah...cutting..." Her voice died off, the Elf squinting as if trying to find the missing chunk of time that would somehow make her monstrous act have some sort of logic. Loki watched the painful display, forcing himself to be still when all he wanted to do was to rip the cruel bonds from his Sigrun and take her away. He knew that her duty was _everything_ to her. This shameful display was the last piece of the Seelie Court's former Crown Princess finally ripped away, leaving behind nothing but a pretty, pale shell. Feeling her son's sorrow radiate from behind her, Frigga forced herself to nod decisively.

"Well, then. If Loki sensed a parasite- some sort of invasion within the Commander-" Thor gave another attempt at a derisive noise and stopped in horror as something that sounded suspiciously like 'ribbit!' issued from his swollen neck instead. "-then we must take her to the Healers for examination in the Soul Forge. If there is something controlling Sigrun, they will find it."

Sighing, Loki stood and gestured elegantly to the guards surrounding his lover. "To the Healers, then."

 

The usually expressionless faces of the Sisters of the Nagovisi were instead genuinely frustrated and sorrowful. "We are truly sorry, Your Graces..." they attempted to look at all the Kings, Queen and Princes impartially while delivering the bad news. "We have found nothing within the Princess's physical or psychic structure that would indicate some alien intrusion. She seems...perfectly healthy- aside from the damage and the suffering from her iron bonds, of course." Odin impatiently waved away their pointed observations about the suffering Elf.

"If you have found nothing to support Loki's theory of outside influence," the AllFather pronounced, "then we must begin the questioning of the prisoner."

Loki growled furiously, leaning forward. "Father! Sigrun is no traitor! There is another game afoot here- and that is what we must disco-"

"SILENCE!!" Odin's roar echoed through the chamber. "Your impartiality is suspect, and you will not be involved in the prisoner's interrogation."

Looking to King Leafstead to object, the Prince's heart sank as he watched the defeated expression on the Elf's face at he looked at his bound daughter. 'There would be no help coming from that quarter,' Loki thought, 'I must find another way.' Ignoring the sneer from Thor, he passed his sneezing, croaking brother to stand in front of Sigrun again. Floating as high as she was in her bonds, they were eye to eye. "We will prove your innocence, lovely." He smiled, leaning into her blank and weary face. "Ah, there it is..." Loki's lips stopped moving and he spoke inside her head, watching those glimmering green eyes slowly come to life. "There's the spirit I've come to love." The Elf's lips parted slightly at the word, and he continued. "I do, my vicious little princess, I do. We will face this menace together-" The Prince growled low in his throat as the guards nervously attempted to move her away. "You are not broken, and I will discover how this was done. Be strong for me now." He smiled broadly as Sigrun raised her chin a trifle. "Tell me you will." Loki said this aloud, leaning in again to her shimmering bonds, feeling the heat of it, smelling her burned flesh. "Tell me."

"I..." Sigrun blinked slowly, trying to focus, "...I will, My King." Watching the soldiers leave with their prisoner, he gritted his teeth. It was no longer just the petty matter of saving the Nine Realms from destruction, now he had to save the most important person within it.

 

Odin slammed Gungnir furiously against the slate floor of the cell, striking sparks and producing a corresponding shudder of pain from his prisoner. Leafstred could not bear to watch the interrogation and left shortly after Sigrun began repeating the same answers to the same questions. Odin’s staff wielded great power- and upon occasion great pain. The AllFather was still furious at the Elf’s defiance and her rejection of Thor, so it was possible he was using his magic more forcefully than necessary. “You will answer my questions truthfully, girl! There is nothing left for you- you are NOTHING!” His one blue eye blazed as he shouted into her face. “You are nothing but a traitor and a blight to the White Court. Tell me how you did this thing!”

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Sigrun managed, “I do not know. I remember nothing after the entity attempted to escape.”

Making a noise of disgust, Odin turned and left the cell, setting Aseir guards to watch the Princess, not trusting her own people. The very fact that King Leafstred was allowing this sort of authority within his own palace showed how stunned the Elf was at his daughter’s actions.

In the meantime, Loki sought out the rest of Sigrun’s Mages, seated stiffly within a beautifully flowered courtyard, grimly drinking one pint after another. “You all sit here drinking yourselves insensible while the Princess suffers?” His voice was sharp and each blonde head lift to stare at him coldly. “Are there any among you who truly think your commander is capable of treachery?”

Two of the younger sorcerers stood, looking like they were ready to throw the table at him. “Sit. Down.” Valdiir’s voice dripped ice, and the two Elves looked chastened, returning to their seats. Turning to look at Loki, the captain said, “You are not so foolish as to challenge our loyalty to our leader. Therefore, you desire to enrage us?”

Seating himself and taking Valdiir’s drink, the Prince shook his head. “I knew you would not doubt her. But I need your...assistance to help her cause. We could all be executed for treachery if we are unsuccessful. I allow you to leave now if you wish.” The leaves rustled lightly over their heads in the breeze as every Elf stayed motionless. “Excellent,” Loki said. “I have a plan…”

Squinting under the hard light of the Alfheim afternoon, the sorcerers paced the region between Sigrun’s lapse and where she ended at the rift. Searching for patterns, signals, stray energies that could explain her bizarre actions. Loki was shaking something in a purple bottle, finally holding it up to the light. “It is ready, attend to me, please.” After dotting each Elf’s forehead and the center of their palms with the potion, he raised his hands and centered them with Valdiir to his right and the Mage to his left. As each man did the same, a brilliant violet line attached between them all, forming a circle where they watched a reenactment of the disastrous moment. The images were paler, more like a watercolor version of the real thing, but the sounds, the smells, every sense registered the moment perfectly.

“Stop!” The action froze and Loki leaned just enough to Valdiir to speak without breaking the circle. “There- do you feel it? Do you _see?”_

Sigrun’s Captain looked shocked, then disbelieving. “It- this cannot be! He is a hero! He is the greatest-”

“Yes, yes, I know!” Loki said impatiently. “Exactly. Who else could have compelled your Commander?”

Odin was lounging in the war council room, Thor seated beside him, scratching at his neck again as they watched the Light Elves and military from the other Realms assemble. The AllFather was ready for one final majestic confrontation with the stubborn Elf princess. He smiled inwardly, thinking how convenient it all turned out to be. King Leafstred was heartbroken. Once the entity is destroyed, it will be delightfully easy to gather Alfheim under his reign.

Everyone went quiet when Sigrun was brought in. Even bearing the marks of some of Odin’s “questioning,” she kept her head high. “What IS this?” Thundered King Leafstread, “You have tortured her? A Princess of the Blood? How DARE YOU!” Thor looked around uneasily. Not only were the Ljósálfar on their feet, but their darker brothers, the  Svartálfar were as well.

 ‘Elves!’ He thought sullenly, “They always stick together. The pointy-eared snobs think they’re superior to the rest of this.’ Thor was, in fact, correct. And this latest slight to the White Court sent both races into a fury. The Vanir contingent stood as well, pounding on the table and accusing the Elves of collusion. The dwarves began moving restlessly, offering louder and louder suggestions to sit down and shut up. In fact, had anyone else paid attention to the Nidavellir group, they would have been warned. The world opened within the great hall with an ear-splitting ‘crack!’ and everyone frantically dove for cover. No one wore weapons in council chambers- there was no defense. As the vile yellow light seeped into the room like the vomit of an addict, the council doors blew open as Loki and the combat sorcerers burst through. They all raised their left arm and slammed the forearm of their right against it, shoving a shielding spell against the rift, making it waver. A black shape came through- though this one took a humanoid shape.

 

“Ulbrecht?” The word was a curse on the lips of Sigrun, repeated in shock by her father and others in the room who’d known the legendary Mage.

"Lille Ven." His formerly deep and stately voice had shriveled to an oily hiss, a vomit of language that nauseated those listening. Ulbrecht pushed out one gnarled, black-tipped hand and the entire battle unit of sorcerers stumbled back clumsily. "Fools...did I not teach you everything you know?" Turning back to the stunned Sigrun, he idly jerked his mottled chin and Loki's complex geas dissolved instantly. Another easy movement dropped her chains to the floor. 

"It is true!" The AllFather's enraged voice distracted Ulbrecht briefly as his yellowed eyes turned to Odin. "The traitor was in collusion with you!" The older Elf chuckled, a horrible, rattling sound that made everyone feel hopeless, soiled by it's very sound. 

"You've always been such a pompous fool," Ulbrecht sneered, "never paying attention to anything that did not stroke your prodigious vanity." Loki and the other Mages were trying to creep up while the monstrous remains of their hero continued mocking the AllFather. "Did you never question why I world not allow an examination in your Soul Forge? This unification has been growing for centuries now. I placed just a seed in my lovely Lille Ven during my last trip to this pitiful universe- a tiny contingency, hidden deep- that would activate if you fools actually seemed to be making headway against Him."

"You forced me to treachery!" Sigrun snarled, already raising her fists to send a bolt of Earth Magic against him.

The Princess flew violently into the wall, sending a spiderweb of cracks through the tiles. "You would dare raise your hand to ME? Your true Master? Why do you think I connected you with the God of Lies? I knew he could never compare to me, but I would have you both, just where I required you."

"Prince Loki already transcends anything your pitiful, weak spirit could have ever managed," she sneered, looking up and down her former lover with contempt. "And as a traitor to us all, you are not even worthy to lick his boots!"

Even recognizing that his timing was deeply inappropriate, the vision of his Pet making herself come on the pointed tip of his boot on their first night together flooded back in full, exacting detail. Loki groaned, trying to push the arousing visual away. Ulbrecht was ignoring Sigrun's invectives and staring at him malevolently, as if he too could see the vividly erotic memory. It gave the enraged Princess a chance to blast him with a curse and Odin gathered enough presence of mind to raise Gungnir to strike at his flank. With a roar that sounded like the screams of a gutted elk, the ancient Elf lurched forward and slammed his hands on either side of Sigrun's head, rendering her limp and helpless. 

"I come only for you Lille Ven," he gurgled, "when you are embraced within He Who Walks Between Worlds you will understand. Then we will destroy this wretched I  mob together." Ulbrecht began pulling the Princess to the rift, even as she growled and snarled like a cat, fighting against him.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER!" Loki roared, as he flung out his arms against the rift, furiously holding it open as Sigrun desperately dragged her feet, using her iron chains to strike at Ulbrecht as hard as she could. The older Elf hissed like a snake as the cursed metal singed against his skin. 'He is still mortal!' Loki thought, racing for the rift, he threw the Princess aside and back into the room just as it was closing. Unfortunately, the furious Ulbrecht reached out one savage hand and clawed it into Loki's long hair, dragging him through the tear in their world and into the next with the vicious Elf. As the noxious violation faded from their atmosphere, everyone was stunned. Frigga was attempting to not weep, and Thor kept shouting "What happened? What has happened?" And Odin's grip on his staff nearly bent it.

"Release me." At first, no one heard Sigrun's calm, strong voice. But she repeated herself, getting louder, and then again so loudly that it echoed violently off the marble walls and made everyone's flinch. "Release me! I know how we can find him. I know how we can defeat Ulbrecht and the entity."

 

"How did you think of this?" Frigga asked as she  watched the princess tear through her belongings. The Elf was actually cursing her overly efficient servants for carefully putting everything away after her journey. Tearing open another small box containing jewelry, she dumped it irritably on the table.

"Do you ever recall seeing a charm held an invisible chain around my neck?" She asked. The Queen narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Vaguely," she said, "silver with a very complicated knot design?"

Sigrun nodded, opening another drawer. "Exactly. It was a gift from–" she broke off for a moment, swallowing against a sudden surge of self-disgust and nausea. "It was a gift from Ulbrecht to celebrate our… arrangement. I'd never taken it off, not in centuries. I realize now that he was tracking us all along from that charm. Loki ordered me –" she amended quickly, "he requested that I remove it. I put it into a pouch and I've not thought of it again till now- ah! Here it is..." She gripped the necklace tightly, "If that monster can track us though this jewelry, surely we can find him as well."

Frigga rose from her seat, crossing the room to kiss the Elf on the forehead. Sigrun wavered for a moment, her hard expression softening. It had been so long since she'd been held by her mother, and the Queen's tenderness felt curiously healing. "Let me give you strength" the older woman said, squeezing her hand. As the warmth flooded through her, Sigrun sagged for a moment. "You said that Ulbrecht-" Frigga spat his name, then continued, "-that he'd been preparing for this moment for a very long time."

Nodding, Sigrun stared at the necklace that she'd contained within a blocking geas. "He used traitors and operatives from the Dark Elves and Surtur's creatures to cast doubt on who was responsible. He spawned the disagreement that alienated the Jötunn again. All of us- separated and suspicious of the others. He planted seeds of hate in the minds of the powerful."

Suddenly ill, the Queen thought of the vicious irrationality of Odin, how Thor's selfishness had caused so much heartache. "What does this thing- He Who Walks Between Worlds- what does it want?"

"It wants us dead." For a moment, Sigrun looked utterly bleak. "I saw a glimpse-" she shuddered, then forced herself to continue, "-a glimpse into it's consciousness through Ulbrecht. It feeds from the offal of destruction, the ashes of the dead. Desolate worlds nourish it, but the entity must move on eventually to destroy another universe. Ironically, though we are more evolved than most of it's conquered worlds, we have blocked the technology that separates the living from the earth. It's disgusted and terrified of Life. Of nature."

"Commander?" They turned to see Valdiir standing respectfully, "Your new guests are here."

"The Jötunns have come?" The Princess beamed again, "Please, make them comfortable Valdiir. I will be there shortly."

Frigga helped Sigrun stand and smoothed her hair. "The Frost Giants?" She asked, trying to control her mischievous little smile.

Grinning back, the Elf nodded. "The entity fights with cold so brutal it burns." Her grin stretched even wider. "Let's see if it's any match for our friends of Jotunheim."

 

 


	20. The End Of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armageddon awaits. For either the Nine Realms, or the horrors of He Who Walks Between Worlds.

Loki _knew_ pain. The agonizing, brain-shredding hell his idiot brother had put him through that day on the battlefield was only a spoke on his pinwheel of suffering. One did not engage in 2,000 year's worth of a scattered array of wars and assorted battles without severe damage, much less magical mistakes including a geas that turned the skin on his lower half inside out. And of course, simply growing up with that increasingly entitled blonde bastard and his quartet of fuckwits guaranteed being stabbed, burned, frozen, and that one time Thor caved half of Loki's skull in while gesticulating wildly with Mjölnir.

But _this_.

It wasn't even the physical agony that the cadaverous Ulbrecht inflicted on his writhing, shuddering form. But the alien-ness of it- no form, no beginning or end, every effort of his overtaxed senses to make sense of the unnatural womb trapping him between worlds.

"Imbecile!" Snarled Ulbrecht, the sound from his decaying vocal chords more of a hiss. "You thought you could stop me? Stop Him?"

Dark head killing back weakly, Loki forced a chuckle. "So little left of you, Elf. You won't last long enough for another invasion."

Ulbrecht shrugged indifferently. "I am becoming one with the entity. As will you, and my Lille Ven. I will absorb your power and hers. Once we've consumed the ashes of the Nine Realms, an incalculable number of Universes await." A fetid stink followed the Elf as he leaned closer. "Some part of you will be there to witness it. Helpless within me."

Loki's spine snapped his body into a violent bow as another jolt of searing agony roared through him, as if Ulbrecht had set him on fire. "Think of it as an honor, boy. You'll be there to watch the end. Of everything."

 

Sigrun paced as her lieutenants dispersed the final battle orders through the crowds. In the last few days, she’d seen everything that mattered to her torn away. But standing here, in likely her final action as a military commander of the White Court, this would be enough. She knew by the dark glares and none-too subtle mutterings- especially from those under Thor’s command- that not everyone trusted her again. But they would still follow. The lull in the chatter made her look up to see her father and Odin sweep magnificently to the head of the troops. The AllFather stopped short as the Frost Giants contingent calmly stepped through the crowd, the chill air following behind them.

“What are they doing here?” Odin hissed. Unperturbed, the Jötunns stared him down.

“They are here to save the Nine Realms, Your Grace. Including yours.” Sigrun answered, adding just a taint of sneer to her answer. A warning eye from King Leafstread made her lower her glinting sea glass eyes demurely. Gripping Ulbrecht’s charm in her hands, the Princess breathed, “I’m coming for you, My King.” Her arm thrust out violently, and the rift opened easily under her command. Ripping a hole in the Universe large enough for the soldiers to pass through took an enormous amount of energy, but her arm never dropped. Haldiir and two of her sorcerers stood around her, holding space to give her the strength to continue. With a deep breath, they plunged through to the Between.

 

Sigrun's lungs seized, fighting against the vile, toxic atmosphere she was forced to breathe, and her eyes narrowed to slits, trying to control the sight of the rippling halls she was running through, searching for Loki. The shape of the passage made no sense- it had too many angles to hold form, space bulged and contorted around her, the Elf sometimes finding herself running sideways. The unnatural feel of this world felt greasy against her skin. She held the traitorous charm wrapped around her wrist, lashing out viciously against the decaying bits of the entity that rose to challenge her. The battle against He Who Walks Between Worlds was raging violently around her, but there was no noise- no curses, or clashing of steel. Even sound here was sluggish and distorted. But there was no Ulbrecht. Sigrun knew that he was waiting for her. Standing between her and Loki. The Frost Giants were simply tearing chunks of the Between and freezing the matter, then smashing it with their brutal hands. The dwarves's blessed armor actually made the unstable surface shy away from their approach, blackening and rotting on contact. But there was still terrible losses, out of the corner of her eye she saw her father stand back to back with the General of the Black Court troops, ripping through a tidal wave of the entity's monstrosities. At their feet were the torn bodies of their personal guard. Sigrun groaned, fighting against her instinct to race to her father's aid. Her role was clear: Loki must be found, Ulbrecht destroyed or nothing would ever be safe again.

Her wrist suddenly burned, frostbitten and agonizingly painful. The Princess snarled, she had them- until a force lashed out and slammed across her jaw like a strike from Mjölnir. Barely keeping to her feet, Sigrun whirled only to be struck against her left side, dislocating her shoulder and sending blood flying from a dozen tiny cuts. Furiously wiping the golden fluid from her eyes, the Elf lashed out with an Earth curse. It never reached it's intended target, easily flung aside as another agonizing jolt tore into her abdomen, crushing ribs and sending her to her knees.

"Lille Ven." The words were her old Master's, even if the desiccated threat uttering them was hideously...other. "I am deeply disappointed in you. To disobey the word of your Lord?" A sizzling rope of electricity wrapped around Sigrun's shoulders like a whip, and she cried out hoarsely, forcing her numb hands to form a shaped curse. "I honor you, Pet, by bringing you into me- allowing you immortality and endless worlds to crush- and you DARE RAISE YOUR HAND TO ME?"

This time Sigrun did scream as it felt like the monster reached down her throat, claws gripping her heart. Hurling the Earth spell, she watched it splatter against what was left of Ulbrecht, spraying like mud. But the Elf reacted as if he'd been dipped in acid, screeching like a crow and attempting to tear the earth off his body- the blessed ground from the nature temples in Alfheim. He managed to lash out against Sigrun one more time, a bloody furrow ripped up her thigh. "I will discipline what is left of you when I have finished off the filth you have brought to the Between!" Flicking a bony finger, Ulbrecht slammed her into a wall where she crumpled like paper, lying on her side in a puddle of blood. She lay still as the ancient Elf swept from the hall.

 "Lovely..." The word moved gracefully through Sigrun's battered brain, the resonant tone so familiar. 

Licking her split lip, she croaked, "Loki?"

There was a pained cough that sounded like something had torn loose inside him, but the Trickster still chuckled. "What is left of me, darling."

Groaning, Sigrun managed to turn over, trying to force the shapes around her make sense long enough to find him. "Oh..." she moaned, "oh, My _King_." Loki wasn't joking this time. His body was utterly broken, every bone snapped and limbs twisted horribly in impossible directions. His beautiful face looked crushed, a flattened one dimensional version of himself. "Loki- what has he _done_ to you? My dearest..."

Coughing wetly again, Loki managed, "It would be easier to say what he has _not_ done. Lovely, you must go, you must get back to your troops and-"

"I am here for you, My King." Sigrun interrupted him, crawling painfully to where he lay frozen in a lake of simmering fire. "I will not leave without you-" The ground suddenly heaved violently underneath them and she rolled against the barrier that kept Loki in his pool of suffering. She could hear the repellent carrion-like shriek of Ulbrecht, battling their soldiers.

Loki attempted to force his twisted mouth into a stern tone. "That is an order from your Master. Go."

Shakily placing her hand carrying the charm against the barrier, Sigrun tried to smile. "Then you must punish me at a later, more convenient time." Ulbrecht's gift melted through the barrier, turning it to sludge and allowing her to crawl to him. "Oh..." the Elf gritted her broken jaw against her tears, "...My Lord..."

"Go!" The Prince groaned, "Go, you stupid, reckless girl..." Instead, he felt her warm hand stroke his frostbitten flesh, her breath on his face as Sigrun lay down next to him, drawing closer and sliding her leg painfully over his.

"You told me that day in my chambers, when you invaded my bedroom, you told me this: 'But our union- this connection- it will be the saving of us.' Do you remember?" That warm little hand slid down Loki's twisted chest, nerve endings coming back to life in it's wake.

Sigrun had never heard his beautiful, imperious voice like this, thick with tears. "Lovely. You must leave me." He felt her hand reach his cock, stroking it gently, groaning with disbelief as it stirred and hardened. 

"Forgive my disobedience, My King," she whispered against his lips, "but I am joined to you. I am bound." Impossibly, he felt his broken body stir as the Elf slipped him inside her, moving gently as she kissed his wounds. She was like fire inside- he thought- like touching the sun. That delicious pussy squeezed him again, just like all those nights in his bed, her scarred skin sliding over his. He felt her take his shattered hand and place it on her breasts, felt his fingers gently squeeze the lush curve- feeling the texture of her nipple against his palm. Each spot her lips met began to heal on Loki's tortured body, blood began to flow through veins, nerves registering sensation. "That...thing," Sigrun hissed with disgust, "pushed us together because he feared our strength, he wanted to control us- absorb us into his mass as he became part of the entity. But we are stronger together, just as you told me. Come back to me, my beautiful King." A growl came from newly mended vocal cords as Loki could feel the hardness of his shaft push in and out of his Elf's body, her heat and wet spreading open against his cock. There was sparks flaring under his skin, making him stretch luxuriously and roll, putting Sigrun on top of him and bracing his feet to shove into her harder. By the Nornir- his Lovely was magnificent, long legs stronger again and tightening against his hips. Her eyes shot open as she felt his hands grip her ass, beginning to bounce her harshly on his rigid cock, greedily plowing through her. "Oh- oh Loki," Sigrun moaned, "you're- ah! You're m-much bigger! More than I-"

Laughing joyfully, he held her tighter, thrusting in deep, painfully long strokes, recognizing by the rich indigo shade of his glistening shaft that he'd returned to his Johtunn form. Pushing his hips up, Loki impaled her shaking body and held her motionless. "This is my true face," he said, watching the Elf's expression. "This is who I am."

A slow smile spread over that lush mouth as Sigrun retorted, "I saw your true face the night we drank the Angel's Tears, when you were forced to speak honestly. I've always known." His crimson eyes closed as Loki gripped the back of her hair and pulled her down to feverishly press his mouth against hers, driving that blue tongue between her lips. Flipping her on to her back, his knees pushed hers farther apart as his thrusts rocked her violently, pushing her across the flimsy surface beneath them. 

Biting her earlobe, Loki warned, "I'm going to slide my finger in your ass, Lovely. And when I do, you will come." And as Sigrun felt a thick, frigid digit push it's way into her tender bottom, she did. Shaking and moaning as her hips swirled, she slicked his hips and thighs with her come, the sweet smell masking the scent of rot and decay. She shrieked shamelessly as Loki bit into her neck, his come chilling her warm channel as she felt herself melt into him, feeling his icy blood, the heat of his love for her. The Prince shuddered, traveling through every cell of his beloved's body, seeing her memories, feeling his weight resting over her. And crying out together, the feel of the other's climax triggered a second one of their own.

It felt as if they'd held each other for hours, rubbing and sliding against each other, kissing wounds away. But when the God of Lies and the former Crown Princess of the White Court blasted their way into the worst of the battle, they glowed with power. Ulbrecht by then was completely consumed by the entity, a logical digestion to reinforce its flagging strength again the smothering... _wholeness_ of the earth- the stable reality-  thrown at it from every direction. And suddenly, it seemed the easiest thing in the world for them to force He Who Walks Between Worlds into humanoid form, shoving the blessed earth down its throat, in its eyes and jammed in fistfuls as their hands tore into its body.

Looking up sharply, Sigrun howled a retreat at the Between began to shudder and collapse, strips of the structure peeling off like flesh. One of the last through the rift, Loki turned to smile malevolently at the decaying remains of Ulbrecht and his host. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Thank you for following Loki and Sigrun.


	21. "Oh, sweet Pet. I have much to repay. And I shall do it until you are screaming for mercy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lovers even as cynical as Loki and Sigrun find that true love CAN overcome all. Also, Odin is still an asshole. And Thor learns that some rashes just won't go away, even if your daddy IS the AllFather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure there was a simultaneous explosion of ovaries when we all saw the new Thor: Ragnarok trailer where our sweet baby muffin Loki flips those knives in the most badass possible fashion. misreall wrote a one-shot that rendered me speechless for a full day. Whimpering, sure. But speechless. Find it here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10599747
> 
> Aaaand, my beautiful Hurricanerin has a new chapter out for lusciously evil Professor Tom, find it here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8805904/chapters/23390439

 

It was a phenomenon Sigrun had witnessed many times after battle, even if she'd had no one to engage with for 200 years. But when bloodied and triumphant warriors from nearly all the Nine Realms poured back through the rift, it was chaos. As the last out, all Loki and Sigrun could see or hear was an onslaught of roaring, cheers for them and the end to the threat. Various faces thrust closely to theirs, hugging, slapping backs, big, sloppy man kisses and for the Princess, one quick squeeze to her ass that she was fairly certain came from the invading mitt of Thor. The relief and wildness of battle always cycled into drinking, fights, and the most elemental: sex. Nature's pheremonal drive to reassert that they were _alive_ , that life continued and they'd best attempt to create yet more by fucking as much and as soon as possible. After suffering through the cycle of celebration, Loki simply lost patience. Grabbing Sigrun around the waist, he apparated them away. The Princess blinked as she gathered her bearings. They weren't in the palace in Alfheim, but at a massive lodge built into a coal-black mountain. 

"What is this place?" She asked, turning around to take in the enormous main room, a fire already lit and reflecting off the frost-etched windows.

Sigrun turned to see him watching her hungrily, head down, looking up from those exquisite emerald eyes. "One of my hunting lodges, closer to Jotunheim than the rabble at your father's palace."

Laughing, she dipped her head in a nod, absently brushing off some viscera and bone still stuck to her armor. Casually tossing it into the fire, the Elf watched with interest as it exploded in a vile yellow flare. "And what will you be hunting here, My Lord?"

Suddenly, Loki was behind her and wrapping her long braid in his hand, yanking her head back. He made a guttural, greedy sound and instead of kissing her, bit into her neck. It was frantic and unreasonable, adding more blood to the various colors smeared on his Princess, but he couldn't seem to stop. Growling low in her throat, Sigrun wrapped an arm around his neck and flipped him over her and on to his back on the floor. The 'thud!' as his armor hit the hardwood echoed through the room. Teeth loosened from her neck by his landing, Loki pulled her head down with his grip on her hair, staring at the Elf with wild eyes. Their lips finally met- more of a battle than a kiss, teeth clicking painfully together and lips sucking and pulling on the other as if trying to devour them whole. Impatient hands went to their armor, trying to tear loose just enough of it for Loki to roll on top of her, grab his boiling red erection and jam it into Sigrun, her legs already spread wide, heels digging into the leather covering his ass.

"Oh!"

The room was silent for a moment, just the crackling of the fire and their frantic, labored panting as Loki began moving, his hips hammering against her and making Sigrun groan and clutch at his shoulders, hands slipping on his bronze pauldrons and gripping him where she could for leverage to thrust back against him. There was nothing tender about the moment- the Elf ripped off Loki's horned helmet, seizing two handfuls of his tangled hair, bringing his head down to kiss and bite against him again. The weight of the God above her- wearing all of his war raiment was painfully heavy, and with each thrust she could feel them digging gouges into the wood. But it was impossible to care. All Sigrun could feel was the huge and invading heat of him, shoving through her, stretching and plowing it’s path regardless of care or even understanding. She just knew she needed it and oh, having him fuck into her was the most desperate kind of relief. They rutted savagely, and even Loki’s silver tongue had deserted him, unable to purr his usual delightful filth into her ear. All Sigrun could hear were his grunts and heavy breathing as her mate bred her, driving his cock back and forth harder than either thought possible. The space between her thighs was wet from sweat, slick and blood from their silver and bronze greaves. But neither could stop, Loki digging his feet into the rug to push harder. It was the center of the Universe inside her, he thought vaguely, all heat and life and wet- and then as her slippery walls began quivering, then tightening down on his cock, Loki drove into her faster, knowing only that he had to coat the insides of her with come, soak her pussy with it, mark her- With a loud moan that blended into a scream, a laugh and a growl, his Princess came, soaking him and the floor beneath them. And with a howl that came from his wolf’s throat in his man’s body, Loki came too.

 

"It occurs to me now that it would have been far more convenient if I'd thought to remove our armor first." Loki's voice was even lower than usual, even with his arrogant drawl. The laughter shaking those luscious breasts against him showed Sigrun was in agreement. They were lying naked on the thick fur of a Muspelheim Tartar Yak in front of the fire, blessedly free from plate and mail.

Idly examining some gouges and scrapes along their stomachs and thighs, she agreed. "True, but I somehow did not posses the presence of mind to attend to such a...mundane detail when my need for you was so very dire."

Loki was idly running his thumb down her back and grunted in agreement. "Many women have told me thus."

Seeing her slitted seafoam eyes rise from his chest, he burst out laughing, as Sigrun relented and joined in.

 

They cared for each other in the suspiciously huge bath adjoining Loki’s bedroom, washing the blood and filth from each other. Sigrun lolled gratefully on his lap as her Prince tenderly washed her hair, rinsing away shatters of bone and draining the water to fill the bath again. Turning to straddle him, the Elf performed the same duties for Loki, scratching her nails along his scalp as he groaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of that thick, wet silk in her hands. As she finished pouring the water till it ran clear down his broad shoulders, Sigrun smiled to feel his hands on her hips, one sliding between them to cup her battered center. She could see the green glow in the water as she felt Loki heal her- mostly- leaving a soreness so deep inside her that she almost couldn’t believe he’d reached that far. And then lifting her onto his newly erect shaft, he showed her again that he had indeed, been that far inside her.

Sigrun was lying in utter, boneless relaxation as Loki slept in his usual position, which was on top of her. Enjoying the comfort of his weight on her, she stroked through his hair, staring out at the brutal landscape outside the window. The stark blues and charcoals of the landscape were oddly beautiful to the Elf, suspecting Loki selected these threatening surroundings and magnificent shelter for a reason. Stirring above her, he gave her a sly smile and began sliding down her warm skin, pausing at her breasts to lick and nibble at them. The brutal warrior who bit into her neck was gone, a man who smiled more, touched her with sure, strong hands had taken his place. Placing his chilly mouth over her pussy, Loki gave her a luxurious open mouthed kiss. Gently taking one swollen lip between his teeth, he worried at it for a moment, enjoying the way his pet's back arched in response. When she tried to put her hands in his hair, Loki indolently flicked one hand, binding her wrists to the headboard. "Be still, Pet." Putting her red and rather sore clit between his lips, Loki tickled it with the tip of his tongue. 

"My King," Sigrun moaned, "I- ah! I don't think I can come again..." 

Those knowing eyes flicked up to her again, so full of dark promise. Then he spoke to her silently. "Oh, sweet Pet. I have much to repay. And I shall do it until you are screaming for mercy." By the end of the long Johtunn night, the stoic Elf was fulfilling his prophecy.

 

When a blood red sun reluctantly rose the next morning, Sigrun's inner clock was trying to measure how long they'd been gone from the court of her father. A week? Ten days? She asked her beautiful host as he idly rubbed her legs between feeding her bites of fresh bread, cheese and luscious plump fruit that clearly did not grow in this region. Sigrun shouldn't have been surprised when Loki chuckled with his most mischievous charm."This is a subspace pocket I carved from Mount Fortvilelse. Time is of our choosing here, so set down your burden of duty, Pet."

Sigrun did as she was told, letting out a deep sigh. "May I ask...how many others have you brought here, My King?" The hands massaging her foot slowed.

"You are the first."

Her pale eyes widened, looking down at Loki's suddenly pensive expression. He smiled sardonically when he found her staring at him. "I felt...compelled, for lack of a better word, to create this place some centuries ago." He frowned, shifting position. "I thought perhaps I was meant to be here alone forever, until a certain savage, submissive, beautiful Valkyrie attempted to crush my idiot brother's skull in defense of me."

Sigrun ground her teeth. “Please, do NOT remind me of that day! That oaf! I still cannot comprehend how you survived-”

“Shhh…” Loki leaned in to kiss her angry mouth, loving the fact that she rose in spirited defense of him so quickly. It was something- other than the Queen- that he’d ever experienced before. “I wish to request something of you, Sigrun. We must be just who we are for a moment, no roles.”

Brow furrowed, she nodded, gazing at him. The Prince’s heart- and his throat- swelled. She was so beautiful, sitting naked in his bed, her lovely, translucent eyes open and honest to him. “Of course, My Ki- Loki.”

With a deft twist of his fingers, Loki procured a long, shimmering cord of pure titanium, sliding around his wrist and hand like one of his snakes. “I know...to lose your birthright. To be forced to step aside for another. It is… it is unspeakable. It shakes the foundation of everything you know about yourself.” He looked up to see Sigrun watching him with perfect attention. “This...I cannot heal, sweetest girl, only commiserate. But I will be...ugh! I will be honest with you. A selfish part of me rejoices that you are no longer the Crown Princess of the White Court.”

Sigrun looked startled, but not upset, more...hopeful. “And why is that?”

“Because if you were, I could not ask for your hand.” Loki held up the glowing, twisting length of the precious chain. “I wish to bind you to me. As my wife. As my submissive. As my love.”

For one precious moment, hope flared in Sigrun’s eyes as she allowed herself to dream. Bound to Loki for the rest of their very long lives? With the God who understood her so intimately? The Prince frowned as he watched that flare die. “My Ki- My Loki, my love. It would be everything I’d wish for. But we both have our duty. And our fathers would surely never agree to this match.”

Looking up, she watching his stern regard. “Is that your only objection to this union?” He finally asked, watching her closely.

Sighing, Sigrun nodded. “The only. And the only one that can defeat it.” She shivered instinctively at his low chuckle, then as his cool fingers drew the glistening stream across her wrist, binding it with his in a complicated knot.

“My darling. My angel,” he purred, kissing her open mouth, “have you forgotten the events of the past days?” Laughing at her confused frown, Loki kissed her again. “We just saved the Universe, darling. I do not think even King Leafstread and the AllFather himself could deny us.” With that, the God of Lies kissed her hand, bound to his and spoke the most true thing in his long existence. “I love you, Commander Princess Sigrun Leafstread of the White Court. I will love you forever.”

 

Loki was accurate, when they suddenly reappeared in the soaring Ljósálfar palace, only a day had passed, exhausted servants just beginning to clean up the ale-soaked carnage from the celebration. Walking through the snoring bodies still sleeping it off in the main dining hall, Loki’s shining boots paused by the thunderously  snoring form of his brother. “Forgive me,” apologized the appalled palace steward, “we attempted to take Prince Thor to more appropriate accommodations, but we could not stir him. His Grace is...His Grace is very heavy, you see.” Loki ignored the inelegant snort from his betrothed and kicked the slumbering God of Thunder not so gently in the ribs.

“Brother!” He roared cheerfully, his deep voice echoing painfully in the vast hall. “WAKE UP, and greet your new sister in law!” Thor sat up suddenly, instantly falling back as he bashed his blond head on a table Loki had neglected to move.

"By the Nornir, shut UP, Loki!" He groaned, rocking back and forth, holding his head as if his skull might shatter. "What do you speak of? What sister?"

"Hello, dear brother," purred a lovely voice that seemed very familiar. "Please stand so that I may embrace my new brother in law." Thor's bloodshot eyes widened to see Sigrun's sardonic smile above him.

Huffing, he managed to get to his feet. "Fools! Father will never allow it."

"On the contrary." Thor's eyes closed and he groaned, hearing the cool voice of his mother. He was still drunk, naked and awkwardly holding Mjölnir in front of him to cover his crotch. Frigga strolled into the dining hall, perfectly groomed and looking like she'd enjoyed a lovely night's rest. "There is no one in the Nine Realms who would fault the union of these two. Prince Loki and Princess Sigrun, the courageous sorcerers who found the way to defeat the threat of Armageddon at the hands of the entity?" She smiled, a daring gleam in those warm brown eyes. "I've already begun wedding preparations, and- what is that on your face, son?" 

"What?" Thor looked around, as if for a mirror, "What are you speaking of?"

The Queen strolled closer, hands on her hips as she examined the raised, lumpy purple rash covering the left side of his face and neck. “I believe- by all the Gods, son! How on earth did you manage to infect yourself with something as vile as a Svartalfheim gonhorreal plague? How many brothels did you crawl through last night?”

Everyone nervously drew away from the spluttering Thor. The sexually contracted disease that came from the most whorish and depraved of the Black Court was horribly contagious, and no one wanted to deal with with urinary tract infections, shifting rashes and explosive gas and diarrhea that the God of Thunder was about to endure. “Wha- NO! No, Mother! I was here all night! There were no whores- were they?” He looked around for the Warriors Three, who were balancing the fine line of looking close enough to be supportive but staying out of range of contagion.

Frigga smiled serenely. “No matter. Since the diseased creature that infected you will also carry this rash, we should isolate the source quite soon.” Turning to Loki and Sigrun, she took each of them by the arm. “Now, then. Children, come with me. There’s so much to do before the Royal Wedding…”

Hearing her voice fade away, Sif came stumbling out of a bathroom connected to the hall. “Was Queen Frigga here?” She yawned, rubbing absently at the mottled, purple blotch spreading across her face and neck. Looking up as everyone drew away from her at a choked sound of rage from Thor, Sif looked around, puzzled. “What?”

 

When Frigga finally took the her son and the Princess into her private guest chambers, she turned to them, her expression grave. "There has been a serious turn of events."

Loki inwardly groaned. 'Of course. Of course there would be.'

Taking Sigrun's hands in hers, the Queen looked into her eyes. "There has been...your...your new baby brother, the new Crown Prince of the White Court?" The Elf's eyes lowered, but she nodded steadily. "He is gone."

Head shooting up, Sigrun gasped, "What? How can this be? What happened? Was it the entity?"

"No, not exactly." Frigga was struggling to explain. "Your  sorcerers and I- an excellent battle unit, dear, you are to be congratulated- have been following Seidr trails all through the city. It seems that the Traitor Ulbrecht-" she spat his name, "Ulbrecht laid many small traps to add to the disintegration that would lead to our overthrow by the entity. Your brother was never- he was not real."

Sigrun shook her head, trying to grasp the shock of what was being told to her. "I do not understand, your Highness. I-"

The AllMother watched as her son tenderly took the shaken Elf in his arms, kissing her temple. "Shhh, love. Let my mother speak, we'll make sense of it after."

Frigga never thought she'd see such a thing, her cold and imperious son speaking gently and respectfully to a lover, much less his submissive. Of course she knew about their arrangement. She always knew. "The Traitor Ulbrecht put many events in motion to destabilize our courts, our Realms. He felt sure that if you were stripped of everything you held dear, your identity, your duty- you would be weaker, easier to bring to surrender. This child was an illusion, a False. It disappeared as soon as you destroyed the entity."

"This means..." she began numbly, "this means I am still the Crown Princess?"

The Queen nodded, squeezing her hand. "Your father is deeply shaken, as is Odin, by this chain of events in both our Realms. Your father is speaking of stepping down from the throne and requesting your ascent the monarchy." Looking down at the shimmering chain binding the couple's hands together, she nodded slightly. "You two have much to discuss. I'll leave you alone."

Loki stared down at the gleaming metal that bound him to Sigrun, the physical manifestation of the  connection that took root without his knowledge the first time he'd seen the beautiful teenager at his father's court, her sea green eyes full of hero worship for him. But now, she wasn't his. She belonged again to the Ljósálfar. His pale hand raising to the chain stopped for a minute, clenching into a fist to stop from shaking. "This changes things, darling," he said in a cool, indifferent voice. "I fear my suit is not as powerful as ruling Alfheim, so I..." Loki's teeth gritted. He needed to let her go. It was HIS duty. But he couldn't say the words.

Still looking down at their joined hands, he watched her warm one cover his. "I know of your dreams, My King. To usurp the AllFather. To place him in OdinSleep. And I can't help but believe it may yet still be the best course of action. But in the meantime..." Loki watched, for once speechless as Sigrun went to her knees in front of him. "Will you do me the honor of accepting the title of Prince Regent? To rule by my side?"

Once again, his silver tongue eluded him and Loki scoffed foolishly. "I cannot believe that one of the two most powerful thrones in the Nine Realms will allow marriage to a second-born Prince."

Refusing to be upset, Sigrun leaned in and kissed his hand, laying on her soft cheek in his palm. "Not even one who saved the Universe?"

Loki's face slowly cleared and he chuckled. "With assistance. He saved the Universe with _assistance."_

The Princess laughed, "With assistance," she corrected, "and I would require such assistance to rule Alfheim. To bear children to carry the line of the White Court."

She watched as an utterly, shamelessly devilish smile spread across Loki's beautiful face. "Well then," he purred, that resonant tone full of filthy promise, "we should get started, don't you think?"

With a regal chuckle, Queen Frigga flicked her hand to seal the doors and send a soundproofing spell over her quarters as she walked away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so very much for sharing in the adventures of Loki and Sigrun. I kind of miss them already, so that means a sequel might be forthcoming. As always, I am in deep appreciation that you take the time to read these stories. Adding a comment or a thought creates this amazing community of clever and funny people that brings such joy to my life. I hope that in some small way I have contributed a little happiness to yours in return.
> 
> Up next! Dirty, filthy bearded Laing from post-collapse High Rise. And if you're following My Lovely Doll, everything's about to get hotter, more violent, more submissive, more yummy, more everything. Thank you all again.


End file.
